Chronicles of Talon
by Jochern
Summary: A remake of "Story of Talon" Follow Jedi Knight Talon T'racen through the war after her padawan dies at the hands of Count Dooku's newest Apprentice, a Zabrak female. Follow as Talon leads her Legion of clones and trusted friends down a road of death and blood to defend the Republic.
1. Chapter 1 The new Apprentice

Yeah, I decided this story needed a remake desperately. I felt there was several problems in the story that arose when I started writing it-say-a year and a half ago?

Either way I few of these was-I felt-that the first few chapters of the story seemed to star something that never went to anything, a bunch of new clones without much personalities but their names would appear-almost randomly-occasionally. There was one big plotline that never went anywhere and one minor plotline that disappeared just after appearing.

Also, the last name conversation over Ryloth was just awkward and bad.

This version way better organized then the prior story and I know exactly where I want it to go and what every chapter is going to bring forth and be about. Unlike one or two years ago, I actually organize my writing a lot better so I know what the heck is happened later on.

* * *

Chronicles of Talon Chapter 1 The new Apprentice

Follow Jedi Knight Talon T'racen through the war after her padawan dies at the hands of Count Dooku's newest Apprentice, a Zabrak female. Follow as Talon leads her Legion of clones and trusted friends down a road of death and blood to meet a rising star in the CIS.

 **2** **nd** **Interstellar Task Force, Star Destroyer** _ **Glacier**_

 **Hyperspace**

The Venator class Star Destroyer cruised through hyperspace at lightspeed towards its destination. The commander of the Task Force headed by the _Glacier_ was in her quarters meditating.

Actually, she had spent the majority of her time meditating since her padawan died. The red skinned Twi'lek suddenly shook her head violently. She couldn't shake the image of when she was holding Jade's dead and bloodied body in her arms out of her head.

She grunted and threw herself back against the floor, abruptly ending any attempt at meditation.

After trying to push the horrible events out of her mind, Talon got up and decided she was finished with her meditation for today. She blinked forcefully when she felt herself getting a bit misty eyed. Her feelings flared as they always did when her sweet and innocent padawan entered her mind. Her soft gentle voice and innocent outlook on the galaxy. So many times-and so badly-she wished she could've taken her place, or killed the bitch Sith that took her from her.

Managing to shake those thought-albeit momentarily-from her head she reminded herself that she was a jedi and jedi didn't seek revenge. But it didn't stop her from wanting revenge. As justified as she felt right now.

Her comm chimed suddenly. She looked down at it and keyed it.

"Yes?"

" _General, we're arriving in orbit over Dekkarun shortly,"_ her loyal clone Commander Abyss informed her.

"Thank you, I'm on my way to the bridge," she answered.

" _Yes, general."_ He cancelled the transmission after that.

She was dressed in a long black skirt with a sleeveless black and red tunic to it. Lastly the red skinned Twi'lek had black robes that she wore over her shirt and skirt. Her violet eyes focused on the end of the corridor as she marched towards the bridge. Several clones greeted her with. "Sir," or "Ma'am," or "General," on her march. Entering the elevator she quickly made way for the right level and shortly, she walked through the doors into the command center and through it into the bridge.

She immediately spotted Abyss through the crowd of clone techies and naval officers.

He was wearing the new Phase II armor and held his helmet under his right arm. She actually thought he looked pretty good in it. A bit more badass then before. His armor had the violet markings that his old Phase I armor had. In the past it had been the Echo Company that wore the violet stripes but now they were wore both the majority of her clone troopers. Macro Binoculars was attached to his helmet and he wore a blaster proof black and violet skirt and shoulder armor, also it violet.

"General," he said when she approached.

"Abyss," she responded. She nodded to her fleet's admiral. "Cossack, how you been lately?"

The Admiral turned and looked at her, bemused by the casual phrasing. The elder man then nodded. "Good, General T'racen." He studied her in silence for a short moment. He hadn't seen her for the last week, apart from the strategy briefings. She spent her time in her quarters, alone. He knew that loosing Padawan Jade had been hard. But not only for her. The troopers mourned their jedi superior. After the girl died the troopers pretty much got so pissed they went out and won the battle just like that. From a losing position they had pushed the CIS back and scrapped the droids utterly.

Bentonite Cossack forced the thoughts from his mind. This wasn't the time. And so the blonde bearded admiral fiddled with his fingers gently behind his back.

"Sir, our pilots are already in the hangar and ready to deploy immediately once we drop out of lightspeed," he told her.

"Good," she said plainly. The Separatist fleet presence here shouldn't be anything to worry about. Assuming intelligence didn't drop the ball. Again."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Cossack concluded.

As the blue tunnel disappeared it was replaced by the blackness that was space. A planet was seen several million kilometers away and a handful of ships stood in their path.

"Identifying Four CIS Frigates and a Heavy Cruiser," a naval officer alerted them.

"Engage," Talon ordered.

Cossack nodded.

"All ships move in to engage," he commanded. "Full frontal assault."

The ten ships making up the 2nd Interstellar Task Force quickly closed the distance between them and the Separatist squadron. In usual fashion the-presumed-droid crews engaged and took to the offensive. Talon had her fighters out far ahead of the enemy since they launched the moment they reentered normal space. That little tactic gave them a slight advantage over the droids.

Talon looked at the planet for a while. Dekkarun.

It was a beautiful planet. The lush gorgeous green fauna could be seen from space as it stretched across the planet as green oceans. The biggest mountains was also visible by their massive height and size alone. It had a trio of moons, but none of them were habitable. A few decades ago they had established a colony under a dome with five thousand colonists. They all died when a stray meteor stuck the dome and smashed it. They had never tried again yet after that disaster.

Apart from being a beautiful planet, Dekkarun was ruled by the Sovereign Council, who were made up by seven people with supreme power over all state affairs. They had voted to join the Separatist Alliance at the beginning of the war a year ago. It was clear to the Council, Separatist Alliance and the Republic that the people greatly disapproved and a dozen revolts had already taken place. All failed.

Upon liberating the planet, Talon was hoping for local assistance. She knew this wasn't only about freeing an oppressed people, but Dekkarun had massive mines that produced a large surplus of Duranium, that was used in starship construction. The amounts of Duranium on Dekkarun made it a strategic objective to give the Republic a small advantage.

"One enemy Frigate disabled," a clone reported.

Talon saw how another Frigate was picked off.

The Praetor Class Battlecruiser _Icarus_ pushed forward and directed it's fully fire upon the Heavy Cruiser. The Cruiser couldn't withstand the firepower and its shields quickly crumbled. Adding fire from two Star Destroyers, it left little for the droid crew to do. It was swiftly ripped apart.

Talon turned completely to Abyss and forced herself to look chipper and back to her old self.

"Let's get ready to go dirtside, shall we?"

"Gladly," Abyss agreed.

He had been itching for a fight since jade died two weeks ago. Talon took the lead and he followed suit behind her. He was truly worried about his Jedi General. A normal mourning period took months and up to a year, to his knowledge, but a jedi didn't get that. Actually she barely got a day before the Jedi High Council thrusted the 81st Legion back into it. A quick resupply, four ships added and then they set a course for Dekkarun and the Expansion Region. He sighed inwardly. He knew the chipper facade she showed him was that, a façade. Unfortunately he couldn't worry about the general now. If he worried too much, he'd get shot planetside. It was time to focus.

In the hangar he met up with the giant black and yellow armored man. Chief Spartacus. The black clad giant wielded a DC-15A in his grip. The giant of a man turned and looked at the Commander through his blue tinted visor.

"Abyss," he said curtly.

"Spartacus," Abyss replied, now with his own helmet on. His attention turned to the giant eight feet man. "How's the cybernetics?"

Granted he wasn't eight feet exactly, but more like seven feet. The armor gave him a boost. But seven feet was still bloody tall for a regular human. Although, nobody ever called Spartacus _regular_.

"Doing their job," Spartacus answered simply. He moved his right arm slightly. "I can still shoot, so I'm good. Not abandoning her to fight alone down there."

Abyss understood he referred to General T'racen. The Chief had been there when poor innocent Jedi died. The Sith that killed her had jabbed her saber through him and cut his right arm off at the elbow. She had cracked his visor and shattered his jaw. Spartacus was now using a cybernetic arm, six ribs and his jaw partially. Now the giant blamed himself for it. He hated himself for letting Jade die, even though it wasn't his fault. Abyss made yet another mental note of speaking to the general about it. He hadn't had time for it for what seemed like ages.

" _General, the last enemy starship has been destroyed,"_ Cossack's voice chipped through Talon's communicator. "We are in range to start the ground offensive."

"Do it," Talon ordered.

"Affirmative, Cossack out."

The gunship lifted off and left the hangar, just like the rest did. The first way of troops from the _Glacier_ was on the way. They were joined by gunships from a few of the other ships in her Task Force. Not all ships were loaded up with troops. Out of the ten ships, four of them had been carrying clone troops for the ground offensive. Usually these could be carried on just two ships, but she had spread them out to ensure more men partook in the first landing operation.

The target was Fermark, the capital of Dekkarun. The city was built onto a massive mountain on the main continent. In fact, all Dekkarun cities was built on mountains, cut into the mountainsides. The idea was that if the capital fell and the Council arrested, it would cause a planet wide surrender by remaining Dekkarun Armed Forces.

Massive white and golden towers rose towards the sky and white stone clad roads and bridges connected the Fermark's districts. Add to that thousands of staircases from different levels. No room for AT-TEs but AT-RTs and ATAPs could move amongst the buildings. The fast moving All Terrain Recon Transports was one of the few ways Talon and her soldiers had to quickly maneuver. The slightly slower All Terrain Attack Pods could do a ton of damage up front to any armored vehicle with its artillery cannon.

" _General T'racen!"_ A voice came through.

"What is it Captain Gecko?" The Jedi Knight responded.

" _My men's gotta staying clear of the Council Pyramid!"_ He told her. _"The anti-air blasted three of my gunships from the sky in moments!"_

"Set your Battalion down elsewhere, Captain," Talon urged him. "Go in on foot."

"Copy!"

She heard artillery plasma shells outside. She quickly keyed her comm to a channel to all her forces heading groundside.

"Attention, this is General T'racen! Stay clear of fortified objectives and land as soon as possible. The anti-air barrage is too heavy!"

The gunship suddenly shook abruptly. If she hadn't held a handle in the ceiling she would be rolling on the floor right now.

" _I'm setting you down in a plaza, sir!"_ The pilot shouted.

"Thanks pilot!" Talon shouted back over the growing plasma fire outside. "That will be fine!"

 **2** **nd** **Interstellar Task Force, Star Destroyer** _ **Glacier**_

On board _Glacier's_ bridge Cossack directed the fighter and bomber squadrons on their strife for Fermark. Despite the calm that had laid in Dekkarun's space, the admiral knew that the groundside situation was far from as calm. People were dying by the minute, perhaps even second right now.

A naval officer then turned to him.

"Sir, a hyperspace window just opened."

"Hostile or friendly lieutenant?" Cossack asked calmly.

"Friendly, admiral. It's the Corvette _Vicious_."

Cossack thought back to the report of a Corvette joining the Task Force. It had been delayed since it would transport Generals T'racen's new padawan.

"Sir, they are requesting permission to send a shuttle over with Commander Sabre," the same officer told him.

Cossack nodded.

"Permission granted. "Have her escorted to the bridge once she arrives."

"Yes, sir."


	2. Chapter 2 Road to the comm tower

Chronicles of Talon Chapter 2 Road to the comm tower

 **Dekkarun, Capital city Fermark**

Talon leaped out of the gunship when the doors retracted with her blue lightsaber activated. The clones inside followed her, as did Spartacus. Five more gunships landed in the same plaza. Once their gunship lifted off, another took its place and off loaded more troops.

As the men were securing the LZ Spartacus marched to up the three AT-RTs.

"Troopers," he said in his authority heavy voice.

"Chief," a trooper said. He was sitting on top of his AT-RT.

"You're part of Captain Locke's Battalion," Spartacus presumed.

"Yes, sir. 1209th Armored," the trooper confirmed.

"Until further notice I need one of you to stay put and defend the LZ," he ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

"Remaining two, up front and ready to move out," the black clad giant finished.

"Sir!" Both pilots answered in unison.

Spartacus marched up to a Squad of troopers. All with violet stripes on their armor.

"Sergeant, I need you to secure that house-" he pointed to a building across the plaza. "-and fortify it."

"Yes, Chief. We're on it!" The Sergeant replied.

Spartacus walked over to Talon and Abyss after he spent a few minutes organizing the troopers around the LZ. They were looking over a small blue holographic map with five other clone officers.

"You have your orders," he heard Abyss tell the officers.

They replied with a "Sir!" And left to carry out those orders.

Talon eyed the map carefully.

"We're quite far from the Council Pyramid," she noted. "Let's hope Gecko was able to land his men closer." She paused and looked up at Spartacus. "We're close to the communications tower though."

"If we're going to convince the Dekkarun people Armed Forces not to fight us, we need to take that tower," Abyss added its strategic importance. "The objective fell to a detachment from Nitro Battalion."

Spartacus pointed over his shoulder.

"Two gunships dropped off troopers from Nitro," he told them. "I moved them up to the AT-RTs."

Talon continued looking at the little map for a while. But she couldn't deal with the big picture right now. First of all, they had to take that comm tower and gain control over Fermark's lines of communication. That would allow them to send a message across the city, pleading with the troops to join the Republic and help liberate their homeworld. That would leave-experts had estimated-a small number of loyal soldiers and whatever detachment of droids where in the region.

They were lucky that the plaza only had to entry points of foot. A staircase that went down and a road going forward along the Cliffside. It made defending it a lot easier.

Turning the map off she saw three more gunships setting down to unload troops and material.

"We're moving on the comm tower," she ordered. "It's the closest from here. Then we try making our way to the Council Pyramid."

"Yes, general," Abyss complied.

The three made their way to the two Platoons waiting to advance. Both AT-RTs was with that and stood up front.

Around them they could still hear blasting from artillery pieces and fighters and bombers. A large dogfight took place above their heads. Talon trusted her pilots to stay clear of the batteries and beat their CIS counterparts to a pulp.

As this happened the two Platoons of mismatched clones swiftly advanced forward along the white stone laid road. Talon led from the front, as always. She was flanked by Abyss, two clones with violet markings and an AT-RT. Spartacus came right behind them, moving along the house walls on their right. The white and golden houses had been dug into the Cliffside itself. Only a few buildings stood on the opposite side, giving them a great view over the edge to see what was below and across on the Cliffside on the over side. That side of the mountain was just as filled with streets, junctions and buildings as the one they currently occupied.

As the road turned downward slightly and steep stairs followed Talon's eyes stumbled upon a Squad of eight demolished battle droids.

" _General T'racen, your two o'clock,"_ she heard over the comm.

Following the instructions she spotted two clone snipers on the roof.

"I see you made it down in one piece, Ghost," she remarked.

" _Yes, sir,"_ the sharpshooter confirmed in his low voice. _"Me and Dino survived our crash and set up here."_

As the two Platoons continued moving Talon said: "There's an LZ five hundred meters back that way if you need backup or supplies. Just link up with 'em."

" _We're good for now general,"_ Ghost assured her. _"We can stay and pick off whatever force the bastards try sending this way. Give the brothers a warning if they come this way. Ghost out."_

With that he cut the conversation.

Talon's unit continued down the road until they reached a steep staircase cut out of the mountain that led upward to the communications tower one hundred meters above them.

"No way that the AT-RTs make it up there," Abyss said aloud.

It was not enough room for the walkers to make it up the steep section of white stairs.

"Leave two Squads and both AT-RTs to guard our asses," Talon decided. "Rest start moving."

"Copy that." Abyss quickly picked out two squads while Talon led the rest up the stairs.

Making their way up they could see the seventy feet high golden and white tower stretching towards the sky. From a distance below Talon could make out three anti-air cannons placed strategically around the tower to keep any aero fighters and bombers away. She presumed it would be rather heavily guarded.

The once distant gunfire was drawing closer and closer and she realized it must be up top it came from.

"Hurry!" She exclaimed and started running.

The troopers double timed it and ran after her, trying to keep up with their jedi superior.

Talon was the first up and looked quickly around on the road. It lead out to the tower and to a few buildings in the other direction. A burning gunship had crashed into one of the buildings. A bunker separated them from the comm tower.

Six clones laid dead on the ground and two humans in dark brown armor and helmets with wings on them laid on the left side of the bunker.

She activated her lightsaber and jumped in front of the two clones pulling an injured trooper towards cover. First they were surprised to see the general appear but that was quickly exchanged joyful relief.

"Get to cover!" Talon shouted at them while she deflected the incoming fire from the Medium Repeating blaster inside the bunker.

The clone medic grabbed his injured brother and pulled him behind cover of a house wall.

"Stop groanin', Maze," the medic told his injured brother. He then looked up at the uninjured man next to him. "Don't just stand and watch, peek out and cover the General."

"R-right!"

He leaned out from cover and fired a burst of four bolts at the bunker. As Talon still stood firm and blocked the repeaters fire the first clones arrived.

"Get the rocket launcher up front!" Abyss ordered and jumped behind cover.

"No, a grenade will do fine!" Talon countered him.

She then ran out of the firing line.

Abyss didn't argue and pulled out a grenade of his own. He lobbed it towards the bunker and Talon used the force to guide it inside easily. The following screams showed that the Dekkarun soldiers spotted it, but the next second the bunker exploded from the inside. It killed the bunker crew and obliterated the turret and its gunner.

"Move up!" Abyss ordered. "Secure the towers surroundings. Chief, mind leading a squad inside?"

The giant of a man obliged with a nod.

"I'm on it Commander," he answered in a professional voice.

Meanwhile Talon walked over and kneeled beside the medic and injured trooper. She put a smile on her lips and a gentle hand on the grunting troopers shoulder. He immediately looked up at her while the medic tried patching him up. He had a blaster wound through his right leg and two wounds in his chest. The armor seemed to have stopped the bolts from going through there and instantly killing him, instead it caused him pain and a possibly far slower death.

"G-general," he stuttered painfully.

"You'll be alright trooper," she told him in a soft voice.

She saw the medic preparing biofoam. She reached out and took the wounded troopers hand and he squeezed back tightly.

"It's alright. The pain will pass."

After a while the medic straightened his back and stood up.

"General," he said as he had finished up. "Appreciate that. Corporal Stitches. Echo Battalion."

"The 81st's glad to have men like you, Corporal," Talon told him.

"Thanks ma'am," Stitches replied sincerely. "Lost six men assaultin' that tower, includin' sarge. Don't mind if we stick with ya, do ya?" He then looked down at his brother. "Maze needs to get out of here. Field treatment will only get him so far. He needs some real medical care in _Glacier's_ infirmary."

"I-I'll be fine," Maze tried, and failed to assure them. He tried standing up.

"Stay down trooper," Stitches ordered him firmly with a glare.

"I'll divert men to get him back to the landing zone," Talon said. "Don't overexert yourself, trooper. We'll need you when you're up and about again."

"Thank you ma'am," Stitches appreciated it.

Talon and Stitches joined the rest at the base of the communications tower. She saw that the clones were already in the progress of dismantling anti-air cannons. Two men stood outside the door into the tower itself and Spartacus stepped outside.

"General," he said coming towards her.

"Report, Chief. Done already?" Talon asked.

"Yes ma'am," he confirmed and hung his DC-15A blaster rifle over his back. Then he gestured to the left side of the tower. Half a dozen clones was standing guard around the Dekkarun soldiers that came in to stand in one spot. "The majority of them surrendered immediately when we entered the tower."

"The majority? Casualties?" She picked up on the detail.

"One man injured, nothing serious on our side, but four enemy troops eliminated in the short firefight," Spartacus informed her. "The techs from Nitro Battalion will be ready to transmit the message city wide in an hour. Until then, they can easily block enemy comms inside Fermark."

For a moment he looked down at her through his bright blue helmet visor.

"How you holding up, Talon?" he asked, almost whispered.

She glanced away from him.

"I…this isn't the time." With that, she turned and walked over to Abyss. "Commander."

"Yes general?" He said immediately.

"We're leaving one Platoon here to secure the tower and I want a squad to follow the wounded back to our LZ," she told him.

"I'll get right on it," Abyss said.

She nodded.

"Good, 'cause were rejoining our rearguard when as soon as possible," she said referring to the two AT-RTs and squads left behind below the long stairs to the tower.

Spartacus looked at her from a distance with concerned eyes behind his visor.


	3. Chapter 3 Disobedience

Chronicles of Talon Chapter 3 Disobedience

 **Dekkarun orbit, Star Destroyer** _ **Glacier**_

As the green skinned Twi'lek girl stepped off the shuttle she was met by a clone officer. She gazed at the clone that had the look of any other of his brothers with the hair style and all with her lilac eyes. He was wearing standard Phase II armor with violet stripes and his hands hanging straight down on his sides. When she approached him he snapped off a salute.

"Commander Sabre," he greeted her. "I am Captain Bug-zapper. I am here to escort you to Admiral Cossack on the bridge."

She eyed him dubiously.

"Not, my new master?"

"Afraid not, Commander," he apologized. "General T'racen's planetside."

She cheered up at the news and clapped her soft hands together. Maybe she could go down there and join the attack? That would certainly show Master T'racen that she could handle herself.

"Lead the way than, Captain," she told Marcus.

He nodded and marched out, with the padawan in tow.

After a decent walk and an elevator ride the Captain arrived on the bridge with the young Twi'lek padawan.

She studied the aged blonde haired man as she approached him. He had a few notable strains of grey hair in his relatively thick beard. He wore a grey uniform with a few medals pinned to his chest. With a faint smile he turned to face her.

"Ah, Commander Sabre," he greeted her curtly. "I apologize for not greeting you when you arrived but you understand I am needed on the bridge."

"Certainly Admiral," she assured him with a smile reaching from ear to ear. "I guess I kinda caught y'all off guard, with the invasion and all."

Cossack was pretty sure he knew what nagged of her inside. Even though he didn't show it.

"General T'racen would have met you in person if she hadn't be in command of liberating Dekkarun," he promised her.

Sabre looked around the bridge. It was filled with officers in blue uniforms and a handful of clones in Phase II armor. Captain Bug-zapper was departing. She mused that he might be preparing to join the invasion himself. With the rank of captain he was probably in command of a Battalion of his own. She made a mental note to ask him about his name. Bug-zapper?

"Admiral, could you fill me in on the campaign?" She asked hopefully.

Cossack nodded.

"Off course." He gave her a simple explanation about General T'racen's plan and assault on the capital of Fermark. The Twi'lek's excitement increased as he went on.

"Ehm, are you sending down some gunships soon?" She asked.

Cossack arched an eyebrow.

"Yes…why?" He asked suspiciously.

She clapped her hands together.

"You could surely use another jedi, right?" She argued hopefully. "A-and I, err, I am eager to meet my master. Besides, I can handle myself."

Cossack thought it over. She certainly didn't lack confidence. Cocky little girl. He fiddled slightly with his fingers behind his back and straightened. He was pretty sure the general might not approve of her new padawan going planetside just after arriving. Then again, he was sure if it was his place to question a jedi, padawan or not. Arguing with T'racen usually ended in a pointless waste of time.

"As you say, Commander," Cossack conceded. "But I'm not sure if T'racen would agree."

Sabre shook her head in disagreement. She didn't believe that. Certainly her master would be impressed by her decision and even more so when she would see her taking on the droids and whatever local defenders.

 **Dekkarun, Capital city Fermark**

" _The defense around the Council Pyramid has dug in hard, general,"_ Captain Gecko said.

Talon looked at the small hologram in her hand.

"Are we sure the Councilors are there?" She asked.

" _The locals assured us they were in a meeting and apparently there is a bunker underneath for them to hide in in case of attack,"_ Gecko explained. _"We have locked down the entire district and troopers from the 120_ _th_ _Mountain Regiment are trying to push through."_

"You've heard from Captain Sly?" Talon then asked him.

" _Yes, sir. He landed a few clicks away from here. He secured an LZ and wait for reinforcements,"_ the clone captain said.

"Well, keep at it, Gecko," Talon finished. "We need the councilors in custody."

" _Boys and I are on it, sir,"_ he assured her.

She returned the communicator to her pocket and rose from behind her cover. Her lightsaber deflected the incoming bolts swirling her way. There was no time to think about Gecko, Sly or any other of her officers or loyal clones that were dying by the minute. She had to focus on the present situation.

The bridge that reached across the canyon was two thousand meters long and fifty meters wide. It was just one of the firm bridges connecting the two parts of the city together. Six heavy Repeaters was spewing blaster fire from the Dekkarun Defense Forces barricade. The human defenders line was tightened up with a mass of battle droids and super battle droids. A squad of Droideka but they had been destroyed with a few well-placed droid poppers and a rocket launcher.

Spartacus sat behind the same cover and popped up and fired four bursts of three bolts each. One burst smacked into the faceplate of a brown light armored Dekkarun defender and he fell backwards. One burst missed while the other two took out a battle droid each. The dead Defender left his Repeater quiet.

The black clad giant fired a single bolt as a battle droid maneuvered to assume the position of gunner. The head got popped right off.

After dealing with the communications tower about an hour ago Talon's force had joined up with more clones and "deserters" from the local Defense Force that switched sides to help liberate their homeworld from the iron hand of Count Dooku's lackeys on the Sovereign Council.

"The defenders are fighting harder than I thought they would," he commented.

"Yeah, right?" Talon responded, still deflecting bolts. "When the message goes out, I'm they got to realize we're here to liberate them and get them to fight for their own freedom."

"A mass defection would end this pretty quickly," Spartacus noted. "Assuming that aren't too many Battalions of droids present."

"Oh, we got them. With you here, how could we lose?" She countered. She forced herself to sound her usual playful self.

Spartacus smiled faintly under his helmet. But he wasn't sure he deserved it. Not after what happened to Jade. He pushed the thought out of his mind and fired another burst at the enemy. The droid he aimed for went down on impact.

"We have to break their line and push on!" Talon said and ran forward.

Spartacus barely had enough time to react.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath. He got up and fired continues bursts. "Lieutenant, covering fire, get those AT-RTs up here now!"

"On it!" Lieutenant Marcus acknowledged.

The Lieutenant moved over and used his helmet comm. Both AT-RTs came charging up and the three AT-APs opened up a pinpointed barrage of plasma of death.

Spartacus jumped over the broken down aircar he had used for cover and charged up. He fired the last six bolts and reloaded with a new charge pack immediately. He got in a trio of headshots on two super battle droids and a droid with red stripes.

One of the AT-RTs jumped up and blasted down half a dozen hostiles in two seconds flat. With the second joining in they blasted hordes on enemies. A blast from an AT-AP sent three Dekkarun's flying and tore six droids apart into little mechanical pieces.

Talon leaped into the midst of the soldiers behind the barricade and let her saber cut them apart. The shredded them and let blood and limbs fly. Defenders were panicking and more than a few dropped their weapons on the spot.

When she slashed the heavy Repeater near her it left only one turret manned. Blaster fire from an AT-RT demolished the battle droid gunner.

With the clones charging behind Spartacus the last few Dekkarun's who refused to surrender scrammed for a second defensive position further along the bridge. But many of them simply dropped their blasters on the spot. Seven were shot to death by battle droids for surrendering.

Spartacus took out a battle droid that was trying to gun down surrendering Dekkarun's. He jumped over the metal barricade and as quickly joined by clones and the Dekkarun Defense Force soldiers who switched sides to liberate their people. Himself, the large man ran up to Talon.

He was about to speak when a bolt whizzed by their heads. He reacted quickly and pushed Talon behind cover of a metal barricade piece.

"Cover!" He exclaimed.

"Dwarf spider droids ahead!" He heard Abyss shout aloud.

Spartacus saw Talon glare at him with a disapproving expression. He turned his gaze to the destroyed battle droid with red stripes. He hadn't seen one with that before. He theorized it could be the symbol of a specific Division in the CIS or insignia of a specific field commander.

A blast from a Dwarf spider droid sent a trooper flailing his arms as he was rocketed off the edge of the bridge. His horrified screamed filled Spartacus's ears for a few seconds. He turned back to Talon. She had stopped glaring at him and was standing up straight, deflecting incoming fire.

One of the Dwarf spiders was blown apart from a shot from an AT-AP. The gunner up top let lose a barrage of bolts at the line of Dwarf spider droids and battle droids in the distance from them. The AT-APs was held up in the very rear of the formation.

Spartacus left cover and fired a trio of bolts at a battle droids.

A well-aimed rocket from a red striped battle droid hit one of the AT-RTs dead on and send the pilot flying with a scream. The burning rubble what had been an AT-RT crashed to the white stone ground.

"Medic!" A clone shouted.

"Provide covering fire!" A Sergeant barked.

Two grenades was lobbed over to the droid lines. Half a dozen battle droids was crippled and a Dwarf spider lost two legs, but kept blasting at the Republic menace.

Spartacus got up and out of cover. He fired and moved left and made his way towards the injured walker pilot.

"Abyss, cover my advance!" He shouted over his comm.

"Already on it!" Abyss responded.

Spartacus rolled into cover of the burning walker and fired two bolts, killing two battle droids. He got a look on his surroundings and rushed to the injured clone. Friendly blaster bolts rained down over the enemy line formation. He quickly grabbed the clone and put him over his shoulder and hurried back to cover of a piece of the metal barricade.

Three clones moved up to provide supporting fire. The AT-AP barrage continued and they tore the last Dwarf Spider droids apart. A few that had been crippled was picked off by the troopers.

Stitches took a knee beside the Chief and his injured brother.

"Be still and you'll be fine," he told him in a hard voice. "Just be calm, Will."

Spartacus saw the general leaping into the enemy line and starting to slash and scrap the remaining droids. He quickly stood up and fired at the droids around her. He didn't like her aggressive attacks this far. She was putting herself in a bit too much danger, in his opinion. Going in without support from her troops could be a suicidal idea, even for a jedi.

A trooper fell on his flank, a smoking hole in his helmet made it obvious he didn't survive the hit.


	4. Chapter 4 Heavy combat

Chronicles of Talon Chapter 4 Heavy combat

 **Dekkarun capital city Fermark**

As the battle entered its second hour the 1209th Armored Battalion's walkers were spread out all over the city's different levels. They were holding junctions and important plazas and squares and slowly advancing in support of their brothers in the infantry.

This was no different from Captain Locke and his walker Squad. He had two slow AT-APs and six AT-RTs massed together. He had'd a third AT-AP but it had been destroyed by a unit of commando droids.

It hadn't been the first attack, but units of commando droids had assaulted them in hit-an-run attacks two other times. They had destroyed three AT-RTs and killed half a dozen troopers the first time and had a similar success the second time.

Sitting inside the walker, Locke aimed the main cannon at the corner of the street.

"Fire," he said, just barely above his breath.

The cannon fired and the super battle droid squad was obliterated. Locke's copilot smirked slightly.

"This thing packs real punch close up," he said.

"Concentrate on moving the walker," Locke replied.

"Yes, sir."

Locke reached for the comm.

"Squad continue moving," he ordered the other walkers around them. "Infantry, avoid getting squished."

He earned a chuckle from the other pilot. But Locke kept his stoic expression under his helmet.

The small force moved around the corner and continued up the street.

"Sir, incoming droids!" The gunner up top alerted Locke and his copilot through the commlink.

The scanners counted ten droids. But these weren't just _any_ droids. These were Heavy Akagi Class droids, manufactured by Rowadt Industries. An independent industrial giant that had sided with the Confederacy at the start of the war a year ago. They had initially tried to sign on with both the Confederacy and the Republic and earn from both sides, which didn't last for long until they had to choose a side. They were manufacturing everything from weapons to droids, tanks and starships.

These Heavy Akagi Class droids were cylinder formed, approximately just over two meters in height with four mounted blasters and dark grey in color. They were heavily armed to resist infantry blaster fire and their main purpose was to counter infantry.

But against Armor of any kinds or heavy infantry weaponry, it stood little chance. They were slow in movement and maneuverability. Infantry could usually very quickly outmaneuver them.

Locke fired the main cannon and eliminated five of the six immediately. The artillery cannon did massive damage at close range. When they had returned to Geonosis for the second battle of the planet, Talon had decided to use the AT-APs in close range against AATs and masses of Geonosian's and battle droids. It proved extremely effective.

A grenade thrown by a clone destroyed the last Heavy Akagi. The only shots the droids had fired had missed any targets.

"It's been ages since we got shot at by one of those clankers," his copilot commented.

Locke smirked slightly with satisfaction.

At the beginning of the war the CIS had used them by the tens of thousands. But now-after a year-it had become clear that Rowadt Industries had manufactured a war droid poorly equipped for warfare. There was a reason it had been sold to more primitive societies in the past. The Heavy Akagi had poor maneuverability, no anti-tank capabilities, poor aim, no ability to adapt and the programming had been incompetent at best. No question why the CIS had stopped using the droids. Entirely. Some worlds used them but the Separatist Droid Army as a whole, did not. They were incredibly cheap, which explained why the Dekkarun military deployed them in numbers.

"If the Dekkarun use Akagi class droids, this should be over very soon," Locke mocked the droids.

The other clone chuckled.

"Yes, Capt'n!" He agreed.

"Four levels up and we reach the Council Pyramid city level," Locke said. "We'll meet up with 3rd and 9th walker Squads on the next level. Then…we find the general and support her assault on the Sovereign Council's hideout."

With General T'racen leading them, the clones were certain of victory. They trusted her completely. Locke wondered how far from the Pyramid level she was now. But, he knew she'd be fine and meet them when it was time to end this battle. The first time he met her was on Geonosis at the opening stage of the war. He had been in command of a unit of walkers and she led the assault on a fortified Separatist position.

The small convoy of troopers and walkers swept up the street and turned a corner that led up the mountainside towards the next city level. They passed three Platoons holding a bridge to the other side but they had no trouble on their end so they continued. Those Platoons showed Locke just how messed up they got in the landing part of the invasion. One Platoon was from Echo Battalion, one from Zulu and one from Omega.

Locke's armor had the violet stripes that signified the 81st Legion, and he wore them proudly. Macro binoculars was attached to his Phase II helmet and he wore violet and black shoulder armor. The Captain sat firmly in the seat and was ready to blast any Dekkarun Defense Force bastard stupid enough to attack them to bits.

Above them, the dogfighting continued in the same brutal fashion. No one had yet gained a decisive victory.

"Captain," the other driver said. "I expected more ground defenses here, seems there isn't much left but some droids and those commando droid hit-an-run squads."

Locke turned his head to his brother.

"Captain Muck's got this part of the capital mostly locked down," Locke explained.

"Coruscant's Fist boys?" His brother asked. "Damn, brothers stepped up since last battle."

Locke grumbled something quietly before responding.

"They feel partially responsible for Commander Jade's death," Locke said flatly. "After all, they were fighting in the area."

His brother faced him.

"Yeah, but that wasn't their fault," he stated.

"We all feel the kid's death," Locke grumbled flatly. "Either way though, the Coruscant's Fist boys wanna prove themselves to the General by capturing the city, I don't mind, neither do I believe that need to prove themselves though."

Right now, Locke expected the General's message to go out citywide. When it did, he hoped the Dekkarun soldiers would surrender and maybe even turn on the Sovereign Council's droid forces. He had noticed that the fighters above their heads were droid fighters. Vulture droids and whatnot. It appeared the Council didn't trust their own people to lead the air defense.

Suddenly a missile struck the side of an AT-RT, obliterating it and killing the pilot.

"Damn commando droids are back!" Locke exclaimed.

"Four o'clock, sir! Level two!" His brother located the attackers.

The gunner on top opened up with a barrage of bolts. The other walkers and infantry troopers quickly joined in on the barrage. It was short and devastating. The clone troopers moved up to investigate and eliminate any remaining commandos.

Locke was left to wait.

" _Squad eliminated, Captain,"_ a trooper told him. _"We got 'em."_

"Copy, good work everyone," Locke congratulated.

" _Sir, one thing though. The commando droids have red stripes on them."_

Red stripes? Locke remembered speaking to Commander Abyss almost one and a half hour ago and Captain Lutz of Nitro Battalion about half an hour ago. Apparently red striped droids had showed up here and there. It appeared these were carrying out command tasks or special operations, like these commando droids. Lutz had said a squad of red striped battle droids put up an unusually good fight and seemed overly agile and clever, for battle droids.

 **Dekkarun capital city Fermark**

The second wave of gunships had reached the capital and started dropping off the reinforcements. The Hunter Battalion's Captain Bug-zapper set down in a plaza that was defended by men from three different Battalions.

The Captain got a good look around and began organizing his troops. He gave orders to his subordinates to send out fireteams of sharpshooters. Unfortunately the Battalions speeders wasn't too much use here, other than for transportation.

Bug-zapper turned around to face the Commander that accompanied him.

Sabre's lilac eyes looked up at the carnage that happened above their heads. The continued dogfight between Republic and Separatist aero forces. The Captain noted that her eyes had a slightly different shade then the Generals violet ones. The Commander had dressed herself in a red top, along with black pants and dark green robes hanging over her small frame.

This was the first time she had ever been on a battlefield.

She focused on Bug-zapper and walked over to him.

"Let's get moving," she said.

"The last gunships on setting down, Commander," Bug-zapper replied. "We're almost ready."

Sabre kept herself from sighing. She wanted to get going and kill her first droids. She was eager to prove herself to her Master. She'd be so proud when she saw her initiative.

"Relax little jedi," Sephire called. She was joining them from another gunship that just dropped troopers off. The merc had her red Mandalorian helmet on. "Just wait for the whole Company to set down, ok? Than we can cut up droids and meet up with the other Company's before liberating this place."

The Chiss Mercenary was dressed in a red Mandalorian armor. She had a customized Assault R12 Blaster rifle in her hands.

The cheerful Chiss merc looked at the padawan through her black visor. She wasn't sure T'racen would be as happy as Sabre thought she'd be.

"Ya ready to meet your new Master soon?" Seph asked.

Sabre nodded excitedly.

"Definitely," she said with excitement.

Sabre had already decided she liked the bounty hunter or merc or whatever this Chiss was. She seemed to be as excitable as she was. Throwing a glanced at Bug-zapper, the Captain was marching away to give his troopers orders. Well, technically her troopers, right? Jedi outranked any rank available for clones, didn't they? She made a mental note to ask the Captain or any other officer about it later. Maybe her Master could explain that part.

She couldn't wait to meet her.

 **Dekkarun capital city Fermark**

Talon throw her hands up into the air in frustration. She was fuming right now, her anger rising by the second.

"Unbelievable!" She exclaimed. She paced back and forth in front of Abyss and Spartacus.

They both quietly watched her and waiting for the right time to chip in.

"I can't believe the incompetence!" She continued. "My padawan arrives and I'm not informed, fine! Just fine. I can live with that, you know?" For a second she looked at Spartacus, but quickly continued without letting him respond. "Then, MY padawan goes planetside and lands in the middle of a city wide combat zone, and by the way, she's never been in battle before. She's a padawan-barely-and again, I'm not informed until after she's down here! She didn't even land near me!" She stopped pacing. "How in the force am I supposed to keep her alive and well without being there? I can't keep her safe from across the city!"

Finally, it seemed the two men were given time to speak.

"General," Abyss dared speak first. "Bug-zapper is a damn good officer and a helluva soldier. He'll keep her alive." He had full confident in his brothers abilities. The bald Commander removed his helmet. "You remember him from Geonosis, Ryloth, Geonosis two-point-oh, the terrorist asteroid base…" he paused, thinking he was making his point without babbling out any other operations. Once he removed his helmet, he revealed the scar on the left side of his face.

"I didn't ask for Bug-zapper's record," she sneered. "I know his worth."

"Should we contact the Captain?" Spartacus asked.

Talon sighed and nodded. "Yes, tell him I'm on my way."

"Sir?" Abyss asked, glancing at Spartacus.

"I'm getting my new padawan," she turned around and narrowed her eyes slightly on her trusted Commander. "I'm not risking her getting killed. Spartacus, tell Bug-zapper to meet us somewhere with her."

"Understood, General. With your permission, I'm coming with you," the giant of a man said. "I promise I won't fail you again."

She eyed him.

"You never failed me the first time," she told him.

He didn't say anything, nor did she. For a full minute, both just stared at each other.

"Bug-zapper is one level above us," Spartacus finally spoke. "I'll arrange things with him immediately."

Talon nodded. "Abyss, get the men to the Council Pyramid and finish the operation."

The clone nodded and put his helmet back on. "You got it, General."


	5. Chapter 5 Sovereign Council

I'm in a really good mood so I'm gonna put up the next chapter already. Was gonna wait until next week first but I'm in a really great mood. Enjoy!

* * *

Chronicles of Talon Chapter 5 Sovereign Council

 **Dekkarun capital city Fermark, Council Pyramid**

The seven members of the Sovereign Council was hiding out in the bunker underneath the Council Pyramid. In the Strategic Command Center met with the Emergency Military Advisor and the holograms of Durge, General Grievous and Commodore Jaeriel. A Tactical droid with red stripes stood by the side of the holographic map of Fermark.

The Councilmembers showed just how diverse the population of Dekkarun was. There was a Skakoan, a human, Dug, Rodian, Shistavanan, Twi'lek and a Hutt. It was a quite diverse council. This certain _electorate_ was very diverse. In the past, the Council had mostly consisted of humans.

The Falleen female that acted as the Emergency Military Advisor keyed a keypad in front of her and the holographic map changed to an image of a specific level. The level with the Council Pyramid.

"Lastly," she finished her briefing. "I organized a thicker defense around the anti-air cannons and barricaded the street leading to the Pyramid. But the clones have captured the Southern part of the city already. After two simple hours."

She locked eyes with Grievous.

"The Dekkarun Defense Force isn't up to the task and substantial numbers of them have already surrendered and even defected to the Republic forces." Grievous gave off a loud snort. She turned her gaze to Durge and Jaeriel. "The pure number of droids present in Fermark is holding the Republic back slightly, but even with the upgraded droids from the Orion Task Force, we're losing this battle."

"How long until the capital falls, Agent Gul?" Grievous asked her in his rough, dark voice.

The Rodian male took a firm step towards the holographic table.

"This is a gross overstatement," he declared gruffly and glared at the Falleen female.

She was wearing black pants with a dark brown belt holding up two holsters-with a blaster pistol in both-and a white tunic with a black light vest over it. Her long ebony black wavy hair hung down her back and spread over her shoulders. Her green skin arms was crossed under her chest and her beautiful yellow eyes looked at the Rodian with an emotionless expression.

"Lying won't save your planet," Commodore Jaeriel said curtly. "Or, your…eh, jobs. Your orbital fleet has been obliterated and your Patrol Fleet of shuttles doesn't stand a chance against the Republic. The sooner everyone except the situation, the sooner we can figure out how to save Dekkarun."

The Rodian snorted and stepped back. Councilor aka General Neddanu was the man in charge-mostly-for the state of the Defense Force, and their loyalty-or lack thereof.

The Skakoan male started tinkering with his frequency module.

"The industries at our disposal is manufacturing droids and vehicles as fast as possible, but we can't push the workers harder without risking a mayor strike," he explained. "Luckily the Republic...hasn't occupied or bombarded any of them yet."

"That is because they are attempting a different strategy," Durge said. "The elimination of this Council."

Several of the Councilors gasped in horror.

Jaeriel raised her hand.

"The Republic will never hurt you," the Lahgan-Waleghi female calmed them. She had long green gorgeous hair-off course it didn't show through the blue hologram, but-that was tugged in behind her pale long pointy ears. Her eyes were white and pupil-less, revealing that she was blind. "At best, you get arrested and accused of war crimes."

"We have committed no crimes of war!" The Dug male barked angrily.

"I didn't say you have," Jaeriel assured the seven Councilors. "But you never know with the Republic."

"True enough," the human woman agreed.

"But-" the Skakoan started hopeful. "-there is reinforcements on the way to reclaim the lost parts of the city."

Grievous nodded slowly.

"You do not need to worry, Foreman Madden," Grievous told him flatly. "My Fleet is already on its way to your system. You must hold out for three days, and I will beat the Republic to dust."

"Hopefully," Durge grumbled.

Grievous glared at him.

"Do you have something to say, Durge?" He demanded to know.

"Not really," Durge voiced. "Simply, that you are hardly known for easy victories against the Jedi and their clones."

Grievous narrowed his eyes on the holographic representation.

"When did you defeat a Jedi last in battle?" He chuckled amused.

Durge narrowed his eyes right back at him and clenched his fists.

"You-"

"Xisu," Jaeriel quickly interrupted them.

The Falleen looked at her with her yellow eyes. "Yes, mistress?"

Grievous and Durge stopped their argument and turned to Jaeriel.

"Can the defenses hold for three days?"

"I doubt it, mistress," Xisu Gul answered sincerely. "Your droids are making a difference, but not enough. Not even the commando droids are able to keep the clones off their feet long enough. The hit-an-runs merely slow them down a bit and build up their casualties."

"Kill as many clones as possible," Grievous commanded.

Xisu looked at him and glanced to Jaeriel.

"Understood," she affirmed.

"Xisu," Jaeriel said. "Once we're done here, I wish to speak with you in private."

"Off course mistress," the Falleen said.

The human woman titled her head left and spoke calmly. "Is it possible to negotiate with the Republic occupation forces?"

It earned snorts from Durge, Grievous and a few other Councilors.

"If only to keep them at bay until your fleet arrives General Grievous," she continued.

"Negotiation is not an option," Durge spat. "Under no circumstance. Your army should fight and die."

"Forcing an unwilling army to fight harder, is difficult," Jaeriel stated.

"The Defense Force is perfectly willing to die to defend their homeland!" The Rodian general barked adamantly.

Xisu rolled her eyes. A part of her was happy to see Dekkarun fall. It would let her go back to Lady Jaeriel and off this shit-planet. She didn't like playing advisor to these self-important jackasses. The Skakoan, Hay Madden, was too much of a businessman for her taste. A representative and Foreman from Rowadt Industries. The human Councilor was too much of a diplomat and too political. The Dug was just a rich asshole and the Rodian General was too much military pomp and glory-crap. The furry Shistavanan was a bounty hunter-which was a plus-and she didn't mind him too much. The Twi'lek was a businesswoman and-again-Xisu hated those types. The last and seventh was Ewan Oggurugg the Hutt. He was a Hutt-big minus-but also a rich crime boss-a large plus-but an all-out asshole that had a Falleen slave girl as part of his servant staff. That, she couldn't stand. She hated seeing another Falleen enslaved and could do nothing about it.

As the meeting continued for another twenty minutes, Xisu could relax for a moment when the Councilors all left and Durge and Grievous signed off. It left Xisu, Jaeriel and the tactical droid. The tactical droids red stripes showed his inclusion into the Orion Task Force.

"Xisu, I spoke with Count Dooku and the Rowadt Industries Representative to the Separatist Parliament," Jae explained.

"Sounds fun, mistress," Xisu remarked jokingly.

Jae smirked faintly.

"My dear, I need you to silently evacuate Foreman Hay Madden," she said. "It wouldn't be…strategically speaking…good, to see a member of Rowadt Industries in Republic custody. Foreman Madden had a lot of information in his head. It could help the Republic find a countermeasure to their droid models and walkers."

Xisu arched her eyebrows with a smirk.

"God forbids the Republic finds a way to counter the Heavy Akagi," she joked.

Jae frowned, although she smirked inwardly at her friends comment.

"Either way, Madden needs to get off world, quickly." She sighed slightly and cracked her pale fingers. "A few other Councilors will need to be evacuated if it comes down to it. Count Dooku has decided that a few, _must_ , be sacrificed."

Xisu knew what that meant. That the most annoying and useless Councilors would be left for the Republic. Any disruptive Councilors with important information in their heads would be shot. Although she didn't fully trust the Count, she trusted Mistress Jaeriel one thousand percent.

"What do I do after all this?" The Falleen asked.

"Get off the planet and back to my ship. We still have a war to fight," Jaeriel informed.

Xisu smiled.

"I have actually missed the _Auden_."

Jaeriel's hologram turned off and Xisu turned to the tactical droid.

"Get some commando droids together Commander," she ordered. "And prep a shuttle with hyperspace capabilities."

"Yes Agent Gul," it responded.

With that she left the briefing room and walked down a corridor. She made her way to the sector of the bunker complex that contained the Councilors quarters. Foreman Madden shared corridor with the Hutt and the human female. Adana Bogdan.

The Hutt had four private mercs outside his door and a pair of battle droids paced the corridor. The Hutt didn't have much faith in the local Guardsmen or the droid security forces.

Xisu pressed the door panel to Madden's quarters. The door opened after a moment.

"Yes Agent Gul?" The Skakoan asked politely. "What…is it?"

"Councilor," Xisu said curtly. "There is a situation that requires your attention."

"What is it?"

"I'll explain on the way please."

He nodded slowly.

"Alright than. Lead the way."

It was impossible to tell if he was curious, suspicious or nervous in that suit of his, and that monotone mechanical voice didn't help matters.

He followed Xisu down the corridor and to an elevator. When the elevator stopped on ground level, he looked at her confused. The sight of six commando droids didn't make him feel less curious.

"What is going on Agent Gul? I demand to be told right now," he said.

"Sir," she said. "You're being evacuated."

"E-evacuated?"

"Correct, sir. Honestly, this planet is falling and the brass doesn't want you captured," she told him.

"I-it, it would be a great loss indeed," he realized.

She kept herself from rolling her eyes.

"Indeed. Let's get going. These guys is your escort." She turned to the approaching commando droids. "Escort the Foreman to the shuttle in the hangar."

"Understood," one of them said.

The commando droids had the red stripes of the Orion Task Force.

"Good luck agent," Madden said as he quickly made his way towards the hangar with the droids.

Xisu chuckled. He hadn't even paid his stuff a thought. Didn't care about bringing any of it. Just wanted to save his cowardly hide. She reached for her commlink.

"Commander," she said.

"Yes Agent?" The tactical droid responded.

"Transport the artwork in Foreman Madden's quarters to my ship," Xisu commanded.

"Understood Agent."

She was going to bring the art left behind to Mistress Jaeriel. Since Madden wouldn't need it, her mistress would certainly appreciate it. In a few hours she would get the hell off the planet and evac the remaining Councilors.

Xisu knew Grievous wasn't nearby. It was just a thing they said to calm down the Councilors. Grievous had far more important things going on than wasting resources on this damned planet. The droid general had a far tastier target in mind. Xisu smiled slightly, thinking about how the war could soon end in a total victory for the CIS. The Republic would have little choice but to sign an unconditional surrender.

 **Dekkarun capital city Fermark**

 **Hunter Battalion Advance Force**

The battle of Fermark enters its third hour. Talon and Spartacus finally run into the first troopers from Bug-zapper's Battalion. Most of his Companies had joined up with him at this point. The troopers was glad to see General T'racen and the Elderguard Chief Spartacus coming into the junction they occupied.

Talon saw a dozen captured Defense Force soldiers sitting down by a few armed troopers. Two of the defenders were Twi'lek, one Dug and a few Nikto but most they were human.

"Trooper, where's Captain Bug-zapper?" Talon asked a clone.

"Further back, general," the clone said.

"Thank you, trooper." Talon and Spartacus made their way through the first ranks of clones.

Talon's violet eyes searched for her Twi'lek padawan and Captain Bug-zapper. Even Seph if necessary. If the merc had any sense, she would stick to the padawan like a Jedi and his lightsaber.

Spartacus walked a few steps behind the angry jedi Knight. His gaze strayed to the people around them. A few civilians was peeking out their windows and he saw a young woman kissing every clone passing by. Other members of the populous were cheering on the advancing clones. He was relieved to have the people on their side. It made it a lot easier.

For a moment he turned his blue visor upward and looked into the sky and at the dogfighting still ongoing. He never liked fighting in nice weather. He had personally preferred to invade on a Dekkarun rainy autumn day, instead of this hot summer's day, with the sun shining on a hot cloud free sky.

Finally, as Spartacus viewed their surroundings, Talon spotted the Mandalorian armored Chiss. Not too far from her, was Bug-zapper and a Twi'lek girl with green skin.

Once the general set off on a course for the trio, Spartacus quickly followed.

At first glance, the padawan seemed happy to see her presumed new master coming to meet her. But that quickly fell into a worried expression when she saw that the red skin Twi'lek looked, oh so much less than happy.

Talon stopped right in front of her and gestured for Bug-zapper to take a hike.

The Captain jogged away to join his troopers. Spartacus stopped five meters away and casually strolled about.

It took a stern glare to make Sephire leave. She was hoping to get to enjoy the show of Talon ripping her padawan a new one.

Sabre swallowed and fiddled with her fingers with an increasing nervous feeling. She had a feeling she master did **not** approve of her actions.

"What in the force are you doing!?" Talon snapped. Getting the others to leave was rather pointless as she was shouting, very loudly. It caused dozens of clones to turn their heads, but no one looked more than a few seconds. "Are you out of your little green mind!?" She had her narrowed eyes staring into Sabre's lilac eyes.

Sabre felt her heart melt and her former excitement quickly tremble and disappear. She couldn't break the eye lock with her new master, but she desperately wanted to look away. Right now, she had no idea if she should answer or just wait for her to continue, but her master decided for her.

"The first thing I ever hear about you is that you're here and groundside already!" Talon shouted. "What made you think you could go into a war zone on your own without my permission! You are just barely a padawan, what makes you think you know anything about actual battle?!"

"M-master-" Sabre managed.

"You don't have any experience yet and do not have the right to make that kind of decision on your own!" Talon continued.

Sabre managed to break her locked eyes from her master and glanced around at all the clones. She couldn't help but wonder what they were all thinking about this. If she didn't feel like she was on the edge of tears she might be embarrassed. Now she didn't have time to be embarrassed.

Finally, Talon stopped screaming at her, and appeared to calm down. The Knight breathed out and relaxed slightly. She looked away from her padawan for a moment and rubbed her forehead tiredly.

Spartacus felt sorry for the little Twi'lek, but he understood where Talon was coming from. Her anger was probably partially feelings about Jade's death that sipped out. After losing her padawan in battle Talon didn't want her new padawan injured or killed in battle before they even met. Her, _initiative_ , was her boiling point being reached. Truth be told, Spartacus was worried that Sabre's initiative-misdirected as it was-might crumble after this. He didn't approve of her actions, but he approved of her taking the initiative. It was an important factor that separated them from the Separatist Droid Army.

Sabre didn't move and didn't say a thing. She just stood perfectly still and waited for her master to say something. When her master looked back at her she flinched.

"I don't have time to keep yelling at you, just keep close to me and listen to everything I say, understood?"

Sabre nodded swiftly. "Y-yes Master T-T'racen!"


	6. Chapter 6 Closing in

Chronicles of Talon Chapter 6 Closing in

 **Dekkarun capital city Fermark, Council Pyramid**

Xisu was sitting in her quarters as the battle of Fermark entered its fourth hour. She had just had an update from her tactical droid. The thing told her that Defense Force units across Dekkarun was standing down and waiting to see who prevailed, meanwhile a General in the south of the continent had proclaimed his loyalty to the Republic and rose up with his Division of ten thousand men and claimed the region he governed liberated from the Sovereign Council's oppression. If that wasn't bad enough, smaller forces in the nearby regions was giving him their loyalty and at the moment, between twenty and thirty thousand troops was under his command, plus a large numbers of tanks and aircrafts.

All Xisu could do was groan. They couldn't send in any Defense Force Divisions to crush the uprising because they were more likely to defect then combat their former brothers-in-arms.

Even worse, in Fermark, the droids were having trouble knowing who was an enemy and who was a friendly because of all the defecting Dekkarun soldiers. A third of the capital garrison had defected and a third had surrendered without barely firing a shot.

She thought about her current orders. Evac any valuable members of the Council, execute the rest without alerting anyone and then get off the planet herself.

The Skakoan was already off the planet. Foreman Madden was in safety already. The human diplomat was a good negotiator and political leader, a useful person to keep around and just let her do something else for the CIS. The Dug rich mine owning bastard was a pointless shit. The Rodian Chief of the Army was a credit a dozen. The CIS had a flow of competent military commanders, and it wouldn't feel the Rodian's death. The Shistavanan had a bounty hunter group at his back and they were an asset to the war effort. The Twi'lek was just a regular businesswoman and had no use at all. But the Hutt was a necessary evil. As a crime boss he had ties in the criminal underworld and even ties to the Hutt Council.

Jaeriel had put her in command of deciding who got to live and who was _sacrificed_ for the cause. Off course, it couldn't be proven that the CIS executed them, so she had to make it look like they were shot by their own people in retribution.

"I can't wait to get off this stinking planet," Xisu mumbled to herself.

He raised her glass of brandy and sipped carefully.

About an hour ago, a message had gone out city-wide from the Jedi in charge of this invasion. She had pleaded with the Dekkarun people to not fight them and instead help them to liberate their own planet. She told the civvies to stay back and let the fighting end before leaving their homes so they didn't get killed in the crossfire. This had made Xisu's job a helluva lot harder.

She had managed to get the Councilors to agree to place the Defense Force backup the droids, letting the droids take the brunt of the Republic fire and the Dekkarun soldiers would just back them up and risk less. It might keep them fighting a little harder and keep them loyal longer if they didn't feel betrayed. Field officers was also given command of battle droid units in hopes of increasing their fighting spirit and loyalty to the cause. Off course, this could also give defectors the ability to send Platoons of droids into ambushes or place them in defense of pointless structures and locations of no strategic value.

Xisu left her quarters, deciding it was time to get on with it and get off this freaking planet.

 **CIS space, Light Cruiser** _ **Auden**_

Jaeriel sat on the floor of her private quarters and faced the holographic representation of Count Dooku.

"I hope your trust in Agent Gul is correctly placed," Dooku said mindfully. "We do not want the fall of Dekkarun to come to nothing."

"I assure you she's up to the task," Jaeriel said confidently. "She's very skilled."

Dooku nodded slowly.

"If you say so, my child," he conceded. "Tell me, how are you doing?"

She shrugged lightly and curved her lips into a slight smile.

"I'm good, Count," she answered. "Kinda bored after doing nothing for three weeks."

"Understandable," Dooku said.

Her smile increased slightly.

"I presume you didn't call me to chitchat."

"Very true," he replied. "In fact, I have new orders for you, Jae."

Jaeriel shined up. Finally she was getting something to do.

"I need you to head to Vorrina in the Outer Rim," the elder man explained. She arched an eyebrow with interest.

"The Vorrish homeworld, why?" She asked.

"With some careful diplomacy and territorial promises, the Vorrish Tribal High Council signed their entry into the Separatist Alliance a month ago."

It caused Jaeriel to frown.

"A month ago? But I haven't heard anything."

"That, my child, is the point," Dooku told her. "It will be kept a secret until their forces join our in battle. There forces will assist in retaking Ukio and Hypori, and put Roon under our grasp."

It made complete since to Jaeriel. The CIS needed the minerals of Hypori and ensure the Republic didn't reclaim the breadbasket of Ukio. But these three planets wasn't the primary reason of this offensive, clearly. She knew of two important planets not too far away. Especially one.

"Kamino," she voiced slightly perplexed. "Are we assaulting it again?"

Dooku nodded.

"With a surprise attack and Vorrish ships and troops, the Republic and its Jedi protectors will never hold," he said confidently. "With Kamino in our hands, the clone production dies. And, so does the Republic."

She wasn't sure she liked how he put it, but their main objective in this war was defeating the Republic after all.

"How many ships do I bring with me?" She asked. She presumed Dooku wanted her in the assault of Kamino. This was the beginning of something that could end the war once and for all.

"We bring one Lucrehulk Coreship into this battle, along with four other Warships," the elderly man elaborated. "The Lucrehulk carry a standard complement of three hundred thousand droids in support of the Vorrish own forces. They will bring seventeen Frigates, _Obliterator_ class and six Tribunes."

A Tribune was the Vorrish version of a Division or Legion. Basically ten thousand troops. So sixty thousand troops to their three hundred thousand droids. It would make the CIS mostly responsible for the ground war, and put the Vorrish in charge of all space operations.

"Count Dooku," she voiced her concerns. "Last time Grievous suffered great casualties and failed. The Republic defense was very strong in space and we have no idea how many clones are planetside."

"If the attack is swift enough, it won't matter," Dooku told her sternly, his friendly demeanor gone. "If done well, the space battle would take a short while. The _Obliterator_ class Frigates is nothing to sneer at." He cocked his head up. "Our intelligence have identified a fleet of 16 Republic starships."

She was silent for a moment.

"Will Grievous join me in this battle?"

Dooku shook his head.

"No. The general will lead another offensive."

She arched a curious eyebrow.

"My lord?"

"Grievous will lead a large fleet to liberate Geonosis and put Magog the Grand on the Geonosian throne as Archduke."

With Geonosis back, it would provide the CIS with industrial power and an almost endless manpower pool for construction of future factories. The idea to turn Geonosis into an industrial paradise was still very much alive in some minds. Magog the Grand could be counted among them.

But Jaeriel wasn't convinced it was worth it after losing the planet twice. Last time Poggle the Lesser was captured and placed in Republic custody. Although she would never raise these concerns to Dooku's face. That would probably make his mood quite foul.

One thing that was always in the back of her mind-especially given the importance of her next mission-was the none-existent oversight she had during operations. She could basically do whatever it took without anyone other than Dooku ever finding discovering the truth. The Republic had-at least-some military oversight, which the CIS did not have.

"If you succeeds in capturing Kamino, it will effectively end the war," Dooku reminded her with what appeared to be a vicious smirk. "You will be a hero of the Confederacy."

 **Dekkarun, Capital city Fermark**

Sabre walked a few meters behind Talon as they made their way upward to the Pyramid level of the city. She hadn't said a said a word to each other since her master yelled at her. To be honest, she was still sad about it. It felt like she had failed utterly already. She was terrified that her master would send her back to the Temple and tell Master Yoda she wasn't ready. She was scared just thinking about it.

She glanced to her right as a black armored giant appeared with yellow stripes. His blue visor looked at her, so presumable he did as well.

"Sir," he greeted firmly and nodded. "I'm Chief Spartacus, Elderguard."

Sabre looked at him, slightly curious. Not to mention happy someone talked to her, and wasn't screaming.

"Sabre," she greeted back and offered her hand.

The armor clad giant accepted.

She remembered the Elderguard. She had seen some in the Temple back on Coruscant. They used to serve alongside the Jedi Order. Guard the Temples, fight beside them, but their specialty was hunting down rouge Jedi and capture or eliminate them. They were experts at fighting force users, or, at least they were in the past. It was a long time since a Sith or actually powerful Jedi went rouge to her knowledge. So theoretically they might have lost some of their skills since the Old Republic days. Still, this guy looked badass.

"You really an Elderguard?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Yes ma'am," he confirmed. "That I am." He nodded forward. "Served with General T'racen since the beginning of the war pretty much. Known her longer."

"Soooo…" Sabre started carefully. "Does she…hate me?"

He looked back to her sincerely.

"Not at all ma'am. She doesn't hate you."

"H-how do you know? I pissed her off royally."

"Perhaps, but everyone makes mistakes, even Jedi. She knows that. She'll get over it."

Sabre wasn't as certain. She was pretty sure Master T'racen was never gonna get over this.

"Wanna know something?" Spartacus asked her casually.

She slowly and sadly looked at him. "What?"

"Do you know why they call the Hunter Battalion's Captain for Bug-zapper?"

Sabre's interest and curiosity rose and she shook her head.

"No, why? How did he get it?"

Spartacus smiled slightly behind his visor.

"Bug-zapper partook in the initial battle of Geonosis," he started explaining. "Killed over a hundred Geonosian's on his own. One hundred and forty, I believe. When the 81st returned for the Second Battle, he brought his killstreak up to three hundred and eighty something. Gutted a ton with his knife."

"Wow," Sabre said in awe. Her excitement was kind of adorable, if they weren't talking about killing hundreds of sentient lifeforms, enemy combatants or not. "That's awesome!" She squealed.

"He called himself Bug-zapper after the first round, but the second really punched it in," the Chief continued. "Once we're done here and got some downtime, I'll introduce you to all the Battalion Captains. Let you know who you'll be commanding."

"Thanks," she said. "I'd like that. If…" she got sad again. "…master doesn't send me away."

"She won't," Spartacus tried reassuring her. If Sabre knew about Jade, she'd understand but it wasn't his place to talk about Talon's former padawan and her death at that Zabrak bitch. He fumed at the thought of her, but quickly calmed down. "She's a good Jedi, military commander and a great person. When she has time to relax, she'll like you. I can already tell she will."

Two levels above them Abyss and Gecko had turned a regular house into their temporary headquarters. The Commander stood in the doorway and looked at the AT-AP that had stopped outside.

Out of the walker climbed Locke. The Captain nodded to Abyss.

"Commander, glad to see you in one piece," he said.

"Back at you, Locke," Abyss said honestly. "Come on."

Locke followed him inside and saw Gecko.

"Aha, I see Echo Battalion got here nice and well," Locke noted enthusiastically.

"More or less," Gecko responded. He showed Locke a holographic map of the Pyramid level. "Let's get to it."

Abyss stepped forward and assumed his professional stance.

"We're only two hundred meters from the pyramid level," he started. "Tanks to Gecko's company, we have a beachhead up there already and doesn't have to fight through a bottleneck. Casualties would've been even higher."

Locke looked at Gecko.

"Casualties?"

"In breaching the Pyramid level alone," Gecko said solemnly. "Eighty wounded and one hundred and sixteen fatalities."

"Damn," Locke muttered. "Sorry brother."

Gecko nodded.

"Thanks, Locke," he said appreciatively. "Dekkarun had two bunkers and a fraggin' AAT staring us down with a dozen medium repeaters. Thankfully half ran out of ammo after a while. Otherwise…"

Locke nodded understandingly.

They looked back to Abyss.

He nodded and continued.

"Thanks to Dekkarun defectors, we know about every bunker and fortified position on the Pyramid level. Defectors have also used detonators to destroy four minor supply depots and eliminated some of the enemy's heavy vehicles. The general is approaching and isn't far away. When she arrives with Hunter Battalion, we strike hard and fast, push through the main street all the way to the Pyramid and surround and assault it." He paused. "Admiral Cossack informed us moments ago that all enemy airfields in this region have been either destroyed or occupied by Red Battalion and elements from the 120th Mountain Regiment that couldn't join in the original drop."

Locke smiled and chuckled. "Grand work there, huh. The sky is practically ours."

"Not yet," Abyss told him. "But the defenders will run out of munitions and fuel and be unable to resupply when it happens."


	7. Chapter 7 Forgiveness

Chronicles of Talon Chapter 7 Forgiveness

 **Dekkarun, capital city Fermark**

Locke was back inside his AT-AP and moving up passed the bunkers on the Pyramid city level. It had been twenty minutes since he met with Abyss and Gecko and with General T'racen leading the charge, they were assaulting the city level with the Council Pyramid. With only one road there, it was a long and rather thin stretch of ground to march.

The Starfighters above their heads was becoming predominantly Republic.

A missile swirled by and barely missed the All Terrain Attack Pod. Five meters ahead of them, an AT-RT got hit by another missile and erupted in flames. It sent the dead pilot's body flying through the air.

A second later another AT-RT went up in flames, as did five troopers when a rocket struck just by them.

"Medic!" A trooper shouted from behind cover of a house wall.

"Stitches, get your butt up here!" Someone shouted.

The clone medic grumbled to himself further back. He looked at the medic beside him and his brother nodded.

They bolted forward through the street to the next house for cover. They ducked in through the smashed open door and hid inside. They found two destroyed super droids, a Chiss in a Defense Force uniform and a trooper.

Stitches checked his limp brother out. He very soon sighed.

"Damn. Sorry buddy." He turned around and peeked outside again. "Let's go."

He and the other medic rushed forward. They passed the burning rubble of two AT-RTs, an AAT and an AT-AP. Passing a trio of dead clones Stitches stopped when two rockets hit the front of the column, only ten meters from them. He pushed his fellow medic into cover.

"Hey we got no chance to reach the wounded with rockets rainin' down on us!" He barked over the comm on his wrist.

Locke's AT-AP fired the main gun right into a house, ripping up the entire secondary level and killing anyone there.

" _Working on it, doc!"_ The answer came back from a Trooper Gear. _"But my chaingun can't maw everyone down at ones!"_

"Work faster!" Stitches shot back. "We need to get up there, quick!"

Another shot fired from Locke's walker. It wrecked a line of battle droids attempting to advance. A second shot hit another house. Troopers stormed into the ten meter tower on the edge of the street, hanging over the edge of the mountain. It took three minutes to clear it.

" _Tower cleared,"_ Gear said. _"Doc, move!"_

"Copy," Stitches confirmed.

He made his way up and into the tower were three injured had been carried in. He quickly took a knee beside one of them-as his brother took care of another injured.

Gear leveled his Rotary Blaster Cannon out the doorway and unloaded a heavy barrage.

"I got two commander droids," Gear alerted one of the sniper teams.

It took three seconds before one of the droid commanders went down. A second later the next followed.

" _Both Commanders eliminated,"_ Ghost said through the comm on his wrist.

With the walkers moving up Gear jogged up behind them and joined the frontline infantry.

Inside his walker Locke unloaded a shot from his main gun and turned three Heavy Akagi and a dozen B1 battle droids to scrap. Leading from the front, it gave the gunner free range to fire at almost anything that moved. The rattling of the barrage of laser cut down the last lines of the battle droid Platoon, with assistance from the troopers surrounding the walkers. Including Gear.

" _I expected heavier resistance then this,"_ a trooper said over the open comm.

" _No kidding, huh,"_ Gear responded. _"Where's the last loyal Dekkarun boys and girls?"_

" _Defending the Pyramid, I'd wager,"_ another suggested.

" _Last line of defense,"_ the first said. _"Maybe, what ya think Ghost?"_

It took the sniper a few seconds to respond, but when he did he sounded annoyed.

" _I'm focusing on shooting down droids here, kinda busy,"_ he said.

" _It's just a harmless question brother,"_ a trooper named Edge cut in. _"Tell you what, how many droids you taken out this far? I mean from touchdown."_

" _Seventy nine,"_ Ghost answered. _"Eighty."_

" _Nice shot. Right through the head,"_ Gear complimented. _"Impressive as always."_

" _Cut the chatter,"_ Abyss interrupted them. _"Keep the advance moving forward."_

" _Yes, sir!"_ The clones exclaimed in unison.

Locke curved his lips into a little smile.

They fired the main cannon again, obliterating the last droids in their path.

Meanwhile Abyss was at the head of the advance. He slowed down for a moment when the general came up to join him. As did her new padawan. He looked at the little green Twi'lek for a moment. She was but a child. Way too young to fight a galactic war. Jedi or not, she was too young. Not unlike Jade. He couldn't understand how the jedi so easily-seemed-to put kids in war zones.

"General, we're pushing through the Dekkarun defenses," he told her.

The Twi'lek nodded.

"Good work, Abyss." She looked at her padawan. "This is Sabre. As for probably figured out, my new padawan." She then looked back at Abyss. "Quick introduction then, Commander Abyss is my second in command."

Sabre nodded politely, a slight point of sadness in her eyes.

"Commander, great meeting you," she greeted curtly.

"Sir. It'll be a pleasure fighting with you," he said. "I'd salute but protocol's strict on that in battle."

She shook her head.

"Y-you don't actually need to salute me, I-I'm just a padawan," she assured him and glanced at her master.

" _General Talon,"_ a voice cracked through the comm.

"Yes, report," Talon said.

" _Sir,"_ the voice of Captain Sly answered her. The CO of the 120th Mountain Regiment. _"My boys are pushing up towards the Pyramid, can see the gate now. A hundred meters between us."_

Captain Sly led an advance from the other direction to sandwich the defensive forces and force them to split up to protect both streets.

"Already," Talon remarked. "Impressive."

" _Not really, general. The local defenders set up their own ambush for the clankers. The lied to the buckets about the location of a minefield and made them go straight into it before they opened up a barrage from behind when we arrived. Easily picked them off."_

"Locals really want their planet back," she confirmed. "Take the Pyramid as soon as possible."

" _Yes, general! Sly out."_

Abyss looked at Talon as they continued forward.

"Gotta be a record," he told her. She arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Finishing an invasion in under five hours."

She smirked. "I'd say so." She lost it and looked back at Sabre going behind her. "If we're lucky there could still be some droids left for you to scrap. Hate to think you took the trip down for nothing."

Sabre swallowed and kept quiet.

After serving a year with her, Abyss could tell the general was royally pissed off and decided not to touch the Jedi issue. It wasn't fitting for a clone to interfere in what was clearly a matter between a Jedi Knight and her padawan.

Talon sighed and halted.

"Keep going, we'll catch up," she told her clone Commander.

"Sir." Abyss marched off.

Sabre looked worried when Talon turned to her. Thankfully she didn't seem angry, yet.

Talon gestured her to step aside for a moment and let the troopers pass them by.

Before speaking, she let out a heavy sigh.

"Look, kiddo. What you did was not only wrong, it was outright stupid," she started. Sabre didn't dare looking up at her, but kept staring at her own feet. "This is a battlefield. You have never been on one before, and although Dekkarun has been a bit of a pushover, I promise you the CIS isn't usually. They outnumber us over one thousand to one in droids and overall, they have a surplus of resources compared to the Republic. Next time we fight, we could find ourselves outnumbered by a mass of battle droids. If you run head-in-first. You could end up dead." She looked at Sabre for a full minute without speaking. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Slowly, Sabre nodded. She felt herself going misty eyed and tried to blink it away.

Then Talon put her hands on her shoulders gently.

"You're still fourteen years old," she said in a softer and kinder voice. "You made a mistake, a big one, and as your master I am going to make sure you don't do it again. I…I promise, just listen to me and I will teach you how to-"

"Y-you don't h-hate me?!" Sabre exclaimed shocked and stared up at Talon.

It took Talon by surprise. She hadn't expected her to ask anything of the kind.

"Off course I don't."

Sabre immediately threw her arms around her in a big hug. Talon was even more surprised but gently hugged the girl back.

"It's alright."

"I'll be the best student ever!" Sabre promised. "I promise."

It made Talon smirk.

"And I'll try, with enthuses on try, to be the best master ever," she answered.

Coming up with a Platoon of troopers Spartacus came across the two jedi hugging. He smiled behind his visor. They worked it out, clearly. Talon looked happy again. It wasn't just regular happiness. It was a certain spark in her eyes, something she had lost when Jade died. Seems she found it again. He mused that maybe she could see a bit of herself it that little girl. He certainly could.

Breaking from the hug, Talon smiled at her apprentice.

" _General T'racen,"_ Abyss shot over the comm.

"Report," she answered her wrist comm.

" _Sir, we've met up with Sly and Hatchet in the Council Pyramid. Searching it now, but the staff says most of the Councilors left quietly with their Falleen advisor. Part from three of them. Two confirmed dead by the guardsmen and one captured trying to escape. A Dug."_

"Got a name?"

" _Pyrus Bhoussos. Staff gave us his id. In one sentence, sir. We just took Dekkarun,"_ Abyss finished with a happy voice.

"Understood, Abyss. Contact Cossack and have the 50th Legion send in," Talon said.

" _On it."_

The 50th Legion was also known as the Scrappers. They were experts in hunting down droid contingents on a planet after the invasion was over and sweep up any remnants of the CIS forces previously occupying the planet. As Dekkarun. With the Defense Force on their side, it would be pretty easy this time.

"So…I don't get to scrap any droids?" Sabre asked for confirmation.

It caused Talon to laugh.

"That's it. Sorry kiddo. Next planet, probably." She turned her head to the Elderguard Chief. "You good?"

"Yes, sir," he replied in a casual tone. "Didn't get to fire more than three shots though. Took down a super droid. Don't look forward to Abyss's kill count on this mission. Or Ghost's."

"I'm sure you killed more than both of them combined since we landed," Talon told him light heartedly.

"Otherwise I'll never hear the end of is." He leaned in slightly and looked at the clones passing them by. "Remember Commander, clones…they're really cocky bastards. Real braggers these guys."

"Haha! Look who's talkin'," Stitches burst. "Mister elite special trained soldier man. Mister, I'm expected to scrap more droids, huh?"

A bunch of clones chuckled, as did Talon.

"For the record," he said loudly. "I don't brag. It's just a fact that I scrap more droids. Simple as that." He added a casual shrug.

Sabre smiled. She was definitely going to like these guys.


	8. Chapter 8 Downtime

Chronicles of Talon Chapter 8 Downtime

 **Cruising at lightspeed, Star Destroyer** _ **Glacier**_

It had been two days since the Dekkarun campaign and Talon had prepared a conference with Mace Windu, Obi-wan and Anakin. It wasn't the official debriefing, it had taken place the same day that Dekkarun surrendered and the 50th Legion moved in to clear the last droids and Separatist loyalists out. This was strictly an unofficial jedi meeting.

The holo table was taken up by the shapes of Mace Windu, Obi-wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker.

"You know, I did actually finish a campaign in under an hour once," Anakin said. "Four hours isn't that big a deal." He had a smug smirk on his lips.

"Right," Talon said. "Sure you did."

"I did," he assured. "Ahsoka and Rex was there, ask them."

"It was an asteroid, Anakin," Obi-wan reminded his former padawan with an amused look. "The entire population was five hundred and the droid garrison was only a Regiment of a thousand. They were under supplies and a third of them were malfunctioning."

Anakin gave him an easy frown.

Mace just shook his head.

Talon turned her attention to him.

"How are you holding out, Mace?" She asked.

"The droids on Malastare has proven that they don't want to leave," Mace explained. "They are hell-bent on taking the planet at any cost of manpower and resources."

"What about the local Dugs?" Obi-wan asked. "Are they providing help yet?"

Mace shook his head. "Only a few smaller groups have joined us to help liberate their world. But without full ground support, we might not be able to push the droids off the planet."

Talon titled her head left.

"I'm guessing the Gran isn't taking the fact the Republic is asking for Dug support lying down. Not to mention that the Dugs in question want independence in return," she theorized.

"Correct," Mace confirmed. He crossed his arms over his chest. "The Gran filed an official protest with the Galactic Senate and demanded all communication and cooperation with armed Dug forces to cease immediately."

"Are they willing to fight?" Talon asked.

"To keep the fuel under their control, not yet," Mace answered.

"How's the Senate handling this?" Anakin asked.

"It's in the Chancellors hands right now," Mace explained. "Fact is, the Gran do not control Malastare anymore. Their forces was eliminated when the droids initially invaded. Any negotiate power that have, disappear if the Dug cooperate with us. The Dug controls the fuel we need for our fleets."

Anakin snorted. This was why he hated politics.

"But the Gran settlements are in as much danger as the Dug, and the Gran is just holding back any ground support until we promise to put the Dug back in their place?"

Mace looked at him.

"I…would have used different words, but yes," he acknowledged.

"See, this is why I don't like politics," Anakin sighed.

Ob-wan cracked a smirk.

"Is that why? Not because you don't understand it?" He countered.

Talon contained a giggle and satisfied with grinning.

"Well, that too," Anakin conceded.

Talon returned to a more professional stance.

"Do you need reinforcements, Mace?" She asked with sincere concerns. "I can be there in a few days."

Mace smiled appreciatively.

"I appreciate that, but your Legion needs to head for Rodia to resupply," he reminded her.

She shrugged in return. "Hmm, Dekkarun was bit of a pushover."

Elsewhere Gear found the gym only filled to a fourth of the numbers usually in there. A few dozen of his brothers that was already working out. A few were using the treadmills, a few sparring and some lifting weights. His eye shifted to the young Twi'lek. She was training alone further away in the other end of the gym. It looked like she was doing some jedi moves. His eye then shifted to spot Ghost, Edge and Slime.

Gear made his way over to them.

"Hey brother, how you doing?" Edge said as he arrived.

"Edge, I'm good. Dekkarun was a cakewalk," Gear said cockily. "Think this is the turning point, war's finally turning about."

"Watch the overconfidence," Ghost suggested as he delivered two punches that Slime stopped.

Gear chuckled.

"Me? Overconfidence? Come on bro," he raised his arms with a cocky grin.

Ghost rolled his eyes and looked over at Sabre, passed Slime's shoulder.

"What you think of her?" He asked carefully in a low voice.

Slime turned half around and looked at the green skin alien.

"Don't know," he shrugged. "Didn't met her yet. Looks ok though."

"Hey bro!" Gear disapproved. "She's like, fifteen or fourteen."

Slime raised his hands.

"I didn't mean it like that. Come on. I'm just saying, well…" he defended. "…she seemed nice, Capt Gecko said she's aggressive, kind of like the general."

Edge looked at his brother. He was bald, with the left side of his face still showed the healed burn wounds and his left eye had been replaced with a cybernetic one. This one shimmered dark blue. Off course it was a tiny cybernetic add-on if compared to Captain Locke of their armored brothers in the 1209th.

"Edge, Gear, you guys fought with her in on the way to the Pyramid, right?" Ghost spoke up.

Gear shrugged.

"Sorry buddy, she was advancing behind us, barely saw her," he apologized.

"You so curious, talk to her," Edge suggested simply.

Ghost looked over at their newest commanding officer. A child. Jedi or not, she was a child. Teenager he supposed, just for his mental record. He didn't feel it was his place as a trooper to enter a conversation with a jedi, just like that. If she wanted to talk, she'd offer them to join her. That's how it worked.

"It isn't my place," he explained.

"Figured you'd chicken out," Slime joked. "Goes on par with the sniper thing too."

Ghost turned fully to him and glared slightly. He crossed his arms over his chest and straightened his back.

"Beg your pardon, Slime?" He asked with irritation.

"Oh boy," Edge mumbled to himself.

Gear whistled.

"I was just saying that you're a sniper, and…honestly, frankly, snipers don't go as close up to the enemy as we do," Slime continued.

"Stop digging while you are ahead brother," Gear suggested amused.

Slime looked at him, faking bemusement.

"What?" He asked, raising his arms out to his sides.

Ghost stepped closer to him.

"Never. Call. Me. A coward," he sneered. "Never. We clear, _bro_?"

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Y-yeah, right. Didn't mean anything by it. Jeesh," Slime backed down.

"Don't go too hard on him, Ghost," Edge said diplomatically. "It's, Slime after all."

Ghost walked away, clearly angry.

"I'm hitting the showers," he said coolly.

Edge punched Slime in the shoulder to show his disapproval.

At that moment Stitches joined them.

"Hard workout I see," he commented as he saw his three brothers doing nothing.

Sabre ceased her training and looked down at her wrist comm. She decided her session was over and walked towards the showers. She wanted to meet Chief Spartacus for lunch today. She hadn't had time before, well, honestly she got lost the first time she tried and wandered around for a while before she admitted it to herself. He had been really nice on the planet and promised to tell her about the 81st. she was extremely curious about the clones she was going to command, well, kinda. Depending on how Master T'racen rated her ability to do so.

After taking a shower she got dressed in her regular clothes and scurried out and down a corridor. Thankfully she didn't get lost this time and managed to find the mess hall. Sabre got herself some food before finding the Chief sitting at a table close by.

"Commander," he greeted her pleasantly.

She smiled back from cheek to cheek. This was the first time she had seen him without his helmet. The giant of a man looked more regular then he sounded with his helmet on. He had very short ebony black hair with a little fluff going on. His dark blue eyes was kind and gentle. Not at all the description she would give him in full armor. He felt more like a big huggable bear than a super soldier of any kind. That helmet did a lot. Even with his body armor on, he had the feeling of a huggable bear without the helmet.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized.

"Not at all, Commander," he assured her.

"Call me Sabre when we're not working," she requested.

He nodded slowly.

"Okay, Sabre. I'm Spartacus. Nice and simple, but almost everyone calls me Spartacus already so…" he finished the sentence with a light shrug. "Didn't get lost this time?"

She shook her head.

"No. I can find my way here now," she assured him proudly.

She dug into her food.

Spartacus slowly leaned forward slightly.

"About our last conversation we had," he started. "First Battle the 81st Legion ever fought in under General T'racen's command was Bakura. We supported Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker's offensive against General Grievous."

"But what about an action full scale battle?" Sabre asked intrigued. "I mean without another jedi and Legions? With only Master T'racen in charge? A-and-and what about that thing you did with the AT-APs-I didn't know you did that, I thought they were only artillery based walkers. Long range stuff."

Spartacus kept his smirk under the surface as she pushed questions onto him.

"The latter," he chewed on some of his food and swallowed. "That was Talon's idea." Sabre noticed that he called her Talon when he got a bit excited to tell her about this. It was General T'racen a second ago. "It was during the Second Battle of Geonosis she came up with it. You see-" he eagerly bent forward and raised his hands. "We were pinned down far from the rendezvous point and droids, Geonosian's and tanks swarmed us. She pulled us back to the bottom of a nearby gorge and lined up the AT-TEs and AT-APs to pummel the clankers and bugs in close range. By the time they entered the gorge with their AATs, it was too late." He grinned slightly. "Our walkers ripped 'em apart!"

Sabre listened excitedly. It sounded amazing and clever. Master T'racen was clearly a master strategist by the sounds of it.

"So cool," she voiced in awe.

"And so," he continued. "The 81st first Battle own its own was on Christophsis. We came there with Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker but landed in an industrial city across the planet. While they battled Separatist General Loathsom, we fought another CIS army and in the end, prevailed when Grand Master Yoda broke the CIS blockade and sent reinforcements down. Kenobi and Skywalker rotated off the planet but we stayed for a week and cleaned up the remnants of the CIS."

"Wow, well…can you tell me about the clones?" She asked.

"Not much to say," Spartacus surmised. "Legions decided into twelve Battalions with a Regiment added a few months ago, back on Ryloth. Zulu Battalion's the only unit that doesn't have a clone Captain. A human actually. Republic volunteer from Naboo."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Teyla Fae. I'm sure you'll meet her soon."

 **Dreadnought** _ **Auden**_

Xisu had just made it back on board the Auden and now joined Jaeriel for a briefing with Count Dooku.

As the hologram of Dooku appeared, Jae bowed her upper body respectfully. Xisu herself snapped of a salute instead.

"My lord," Jaeriel said.

"Jae," Dooku replied with his stoic, but yet menacing voice. "And Agent Gul. I am pleased to see Jae's trust in your abilities was not, misplaced."

"Thank you, sir," Xisu said gratefully.

"Told you," Jaeriel said with a small, but smug, smirk.

Xisu was surprised to see the Count chuckled lightly. He didn't seem to be the type that smiled. Ever.

"How is your mission going?" He asked.

"The Vorrish was already fully prepared when I arrived," the Lahgan-Waleghi female answered. "I will transfer to the Lucrehulk Coreship within the hour."

"Excellent!" He said aloud. "My new apprentice shall meet you there. She will carry out a specific task in Tipoca city. One which, my former apprentice failed." His smile disappeared at the mention of Ventress.

Jaeriel remembered reading the official report. The DNA for the Confederacy to produce their own versions of the clones.

"I won't fail you," Jaeriel said confidently. "I will take Kamino."

She was taken by surprise when a second hologram appeared. And, a third. She recognized the first hooded figure immediately, as she had seen his holographic image before. But just ones.

Jaeriel fell to her knees.

"My lord," she breathed.

"You better understand the importance of this operation, Commodore," the hologram of Darth Sidious said grimly.

She didn't know much about who he was, but he was a powerful man, Dooku's master and clearly very clever. He apparently often provided Dooku with intelligence on important Republic operations and events. She theorized he must hide out within the Republic itself. A man of power, or had agents in powerful positions at least.

Either way, Dooku was apparently meeting with them right now, if they so suddenly joined the transmission.

"I-I do!" Jae assured him. She glanced at Xisu. "Kneel!" She whispered commandingly.

The Falleen finally took a knee under her mistress's glare.

The blind Lahgan-Waleghi female added several nods with her head. "I will do everything in my power, my lord."

Xisu glanced at the third hooded figure that had not spoken. His face was hidden behind a black hooded robe. But she thought she could see the features of a Gungan. She didn't have time to see more before she glanced away to avoid them noticing her looking at the silent figure.

Too late it seemed, though.

Sidious chuckled lightly. "Commodore, Darth Ludifus and I will eagerly watch with anticipation. Good luck."

Yeah, she thought. They had definitely noticed her. She was thankful no one had snapped at her or gotten angry on Jaeriel for it.

"Thank you, my lords," she managed to get through her wall of fear over them both.

* * *

Side note, Ludifus is Latin and means to delude or fool someone.


	9. Chapter 9 Surprise attack

Chronicles of Talon Chapter 9 Surprise attack

 **Geonosis, Dreadnought** _ **Roaring Thunder**_ **, Grievous flagship**

The droid General stood on his bridge, or more precisely sat in his command chair on board his Providence class Dreadnought as his fleet approached the occupied bug planet. He wasn't thrilled about attacking Geonosis-or reclaiming-or whatever, but this was what Dooku ordered him to do. So he now took the pathetic droid army to Geonosis.

With a fleet of one hundred and fifty warships and almost two million droids he was ready to crush the Republic in this system. He had four Lucrehulk Coreships with him. Each of them carried a full complement of three hundred thousand droids. Not counting the tens of thousands of combat ready droids aboard Munificent class Star Frigates, for example. With only twenty seven Republic ships facing him, victory was certain.

"Send the fleet forward," Grievous raspy voice ordered.

"Yes general," a tactical droid complied.

All Republic ships was maneuvering to combine their strength. They had been spread out and patrolling different sides of the planet. Now they had to meet up to face the Separatist fleet.

"Target the closest enemy Squadron," Grievous commanded.

"Understood general," his tactical droid responded.

His thought was to attack the seven closest ship composing the Squadron and destroying them before the rest could join up. Fighting them in waves would make his loses much smaller and his victory so much grander.

The first ships opened fire.

"We have engaged the enemy," the tactical droid informed.

"I have eyes," Grievous sneered.

The four Lucrehulk Coreships let their Vulture droids swarm out of their hangars and towards the Republic ships. Three of the seven starships opened their respective hangars and launched their clone counterparts.

Grievous accepted long ago that clones were superior to his own army of puny battle droids. But even though the clone pilots were better than his own droid Starfighters, he had a massive numerical advantage. The Republics clones didn't stand a chance.

It took them minutes to sweep the clone fighters away. At that point two Corvettes were buckling and a Frigate had been ripped in half and was wrecked by secondary explosions. The ships detonation sent a shockwave that managed to damage a Star Destroyer.

"Eh, sir, another ten Republic ships has entered firing range," a battle droid told the general.

"Then engage them," Grievous growled. "Order the 2nd Task Force to engage."

"Yes, general."

Grievous fleet was divided into three groups. Three Task Forces. He commanded the 1st Task Force personally, as well as the whole of the fleet. The 2nd and 3rd both had forty eight Warships each, not counting a Lucrehulk Coreship. Grievous placed two of the Coreships in his own Task Force. His own preference was to lead from his own Providence class Dreadnought. The Lucrehulk Coreships was strong, but also very slow and he preferred a Dreadnoughts maneuverability over the addition armor and sheer strength.

This invasion hadn't been a spur of the moment thing. It had been in the making for months. Geonosian's loyal to the Separatist cause had been secretly building droid factories underground on Geonosis, below the foolish Republics nose.

The campaign was Grievous chance to prove his abilities as a general and warrior. He had been beaten in battle by several jedi over the past months. Dooku had started to show that he questioned his abilities. Grievous now had to win. He had to prove himself. He had lost the invasion of Kamino the first time, so now Jaeriel-Dooku's pet-was in command instead. He would prove himself and show that she was nowhere near as good as him.

"Finally," he spat as the seventh Republic ships had been destroyed. Now to the rest.

The heavy continuous barrage from his fleet tore the enemy starships apart.

One of the Republic Star Destroyers intentionally collided with a Providence class Dreadnought as flames and internal explosions rocked the Republic capital ship. A Sector of four Munificent Star Frigates swooped in and crippled a Star Destroyer.

Grievous smiled at how easy they were defeating the Republic. This would soon be over. Very soon.

 **Kamino, Lucrehulk Coreship** _ **Hand of Victory's**_ **bridge**

Jaeriel was on the bridge together with a battle droid Commander, red stripes, which represented that it was a part of the Orion Task Force and had been deployed from the Dreadnought _Auden_.

The Auden was the only _Providence_ class starship in the Vorrish Combined Tribal Army Group. The CIS had provided the Lucrehulk Coreship and four Munificent Star Frigates. The rest of the Battlegroup was made up of seventeen _Obliterator_ Frigates.

The _Obliterator_ class Frigates was an amazing piece of engineering. They were seven hundred and twenty four meters in length. It was formed like the tip of a spear and heavily armored to the extreme. It was a classical Vorrish warship. Meant for melee combat. How to fight in melee combat with spaceships? Well, the Frigates were built to be fast and to collide with other ships and rip into them. They got stuck in and then launched Tribal Boarding shuttles with troops to board the ship they almost dissected.

Right now there was sixteen Star Destroyers separating them from Kamino itself.

"Push on," Jae said.

"Roger, roger," the droid commander complied.

She cursed mentally as the faster _Obliterator_ Frigates approached the Republic defense fleet. They were getting ahead of the CIS warships.

"Commander, launch our Starfighters and attack the enemy," Jae ordered.

"Yes, Commodore."

She leaned forward in her command chair. It would be interesting to see the first Frigate smack into a Star Destroyer. The Republic had no idea what they were dealing with. Not yet.

Xisu was standing beside her chair with her hand clipped together behind her back.

Sitting on the floor on the other side was a large black toothed sabre tiger. The black furred tiger put its head in Jae's knee and she affectionately patted her.

"You're a good girl, aren't you, Mira," Jae said affectionately. "Yeah, you're a good girl."

Mira snuggled her head against her owner softly.

"Commodore," the commander droid caught her attention.

Jae looked up from her gorgeous kitty cat.

"First Frigates 'bout to hit," Xisu explained.

Jae looked up curiously. This was going to be interesting.

The Venator Star Destroyer tried to maneuver out of the way but managed to simply expose its broadside to the Obliterator Frigate. Seconds later the spear formed Frigate collided with the Republic Star Destroyer and ripped into it. It ripped into the Star Destroyer and almost cracked it in half. It managed to reach halfway across the starship.

Xisu stared in awe.

Jae was incredibly impressed. It wasn't long until the Obliterator Frigates started hitting the remaining ships, not all of them as some managed to maneuver out of range in time. But swarmed of droid Starfighters attacked them, and the Munificent Star Frigates engage.

The first Frigate backed out of the giant whole in the Star Destroyer. Its laser cannons was blasting the wrecked ship apart further.

Jae could just imagine the horror the Republic was going through right now. Scared and confused like hell. The fact that the Republic had been ignoring the Vorrish as too primitive for centuries was going quite badly in their favor now. Another stroke of genius that was Dooku.

If it wasn't for Dooku, she would have never been able to see again. After finding her when she was a little girl he secretly taught her the force to help her use it to see her surroundings. During the Separatist Crisis tracked her down and offered her a position of power within the soon to be Confederacy of Independent Systems. She accepted gladly, since she had nothing and almost lived on the streets of Coruscant. Lost without credits to go home to her own homeworld and her family. He saved her twice in her mind. She had to repay him by winning this damned war.

She broke from thought when a Frigate was destroyed. She counted Ten Star Destroyers destroyed or crippled and four Vorrish Frigates destroyed. The casualties was rising but the Republics was higher. That was the thing with this class of Vorrish warships. They could be picked off quickly if they didn't make that first deadly impact.

"Commodore, we lost another Vorrish Frigate," the droid commander told her.

"Understood," Jae replied and continued petting Mira.

"Commodore," it said again. "Four Republic Star Destroyers are regrouping closer to the planet."

"Order the Vorrish ships to deal with the others first. Those ships can wait. We have the numbers," Jae decided.

"Yes, Commodore."


	10. Chapter 10 Response

Chronicles of Talon Chapter 9 Surprise attack

 **Geonosis, Dreadnought** _ **Roaring Thunder**_ **, Grievous flagship**

The droid General stood on his bridge, or more precisely sat in his command chair on board his Providence class Dreadnought as his fleet approached the occupied bug planet. He wasn't thrilled about attacking Geonosis-or reclaiming-or whatever, but this was what Dooku ordered him to do. So he now took the pathetic droid army to Geonosis.

With a fleet of one hundred and fifty warships and almost two million droids he was ready to crush the Republic in this system. He had four Lucrehulk Coreships with him. Each of them carried a full complement of three hundred thousand droids. Not counting the tens of thousands of combat ready droids aboard Munificent class Star Frigates, for example. With only twenty seven Republic ships facing him, victory was certain.

"Send the fleet forward," Grievous raspy voice ordered.

"Yes general," a tactical droid complied.

All Republic ships was maneuvering to combine their strength. They had been spread out and patrolling different sides of the planet. Now they had to meet up to face the Separatist fleet.

"Target the closest enemy Squadron," Grievous commanded.

"Understood general," his tactical droid responded.

His thought was to attack the seven closest ship composing the Squadron and destroying them before the rest could join up. Fighting them in waves would make his loses much smaller and his victory so much grander.

The first ships opened fire.

"We have engaged the enemy," the tactical droid informed.

"I have eyes," Grievous sneered.

The four Lucrehulk Coreships let their Vulture droids swarm out of their hangars and towards the Republic ships. Three of the seven starships opened their respective hangars and launched their clone counterparts.

Grievous accepted long ago that clones were superior to his own army of puny battle droids. But even though the clone pilots were better than his own droid Starfighters, he had a massive numerical advantage. The Republics clones didn't stand a chance.

It took them minutes to sweep the clone fighters away. At that point two Corvettes were buckling and a Frigate had been ripped in half and was wrecked by secondary explosions. The ships detonation sent a shockwave that managed to damage a Star Destroyer.

"Eh, sir, another ten Republic ships has entered firing range," a battle droid told the general.

"Then engage them," Grievous growled. "Order the 2nd Task Force to engage."

"Yes, general."

Grievous fleet was divided into three groups. Three Task Forces. He commanded the 1st Task Force personally, as well as the whole of the fleet. The 2nd and 3rd both had forty eight Warships each, not counting a Lucrehulk Coreship. Grievous placed two of the Coreships in his own Task Force. His own preference was to lead from his own Providence class Dreadnought. The Lucrehulk Coreships was strong, but also very slow and he preferred a Dreadnoughts maneuverability over the addition armor and sheer strength.

This invasion hadn't been a spur of the moment thing. It had been in the making for months. Geonosian's loyal to the Separatist cause had been secretly building droid factories underground on Geonosis, below the foolish Republics nose.

The campaign was Grievous chance to prove his abilities as a general and warrior. He had been beaten in battle by several jedi over the past months. Dooku had started to show that he questioned his abilities. Grievous now had to win. He had to prove himself. He had lost the invasion of Kamino the first time, so now Jaeriel-Dooku's pet-was in command instead. He would prove himself and show that she was nowhere near as good as him.

"Finally," he spat as the seventh Republic ships had been destroyed. Now to the rest.

The heavy continuous barrage from his fleet tore the enemy starships apart.

One of the Republic Star Destroyers intentionally collided with a Providence class Dreadnought as flames and internal explosions rocked the Republic capital ship. A Sector of four Munificent Star Frigates swooped in and crippled a Star Destroyer.

Grievous smiled at how easy they were defeating the Republic. This would soon be over. Very soon.

 **Kamino, Lucrehulk Coreship** _ **Hand of Victory's**_ **bridge**

Jaeriel was on the bridge together with a battle droid Commander, red stripes, which represented that it was a part of the Orion Task Force and had been deployed from the Dreadnought _Auden_.

The Auden was the only _Providence_ class starship in the Vorrish Combined Tribal Army Group. The CIS had provided the Lucrehulk Coreship and four Munificent Star Frigates. The rest of the Battlegroup was made up of seventeen _Obliterator_ Frigates.

The _Obliterator_ class Frigates was an amazing piece of engineering. They were seven hundred and twenty four meters in length. It was formed like the tip of a spear and heavily armored to the extreme. It was a classical Vorrish warship. Meant for melee combat. How to fight in melee combat with spaceships? Well, the Frigates were built to be fast and to collide with other ships and rip into them. They got stuck in and then launched Tribal Boarding shuttles with troops to board the ship they almost dissected.

Right now there was sixteen Star Destroyers separating them from Kamino itself.

"Push on," Jae said.

"Roger, roger," the droid commander complied.

She cursed mentally as the faster _Obliterator_ Frigates approached the Republic defense fleet. They were getting ahead of the CIS warships.

"Commander, launch our Starfighters and attack the enemy," Jae ordered.

"Yes, Commodore."

She leaned forward in her command chair. It would be interesting to see the first Frigate smack into a Star Destroyer. The Republic had no idea what they were dealing with. Not yet.

Xisu was standing beside her chair with her hand clipped together behind her back.

Sitting on the floor on the other side was a large black toothed sabre tiger. The black furred tiger put its head in Jae's knee and she affectionately patted her.

"You're a good girl, aren't you, Mira," Jae said affectionately. "Yeah, you're a good girl."

Mira snuggled her head against her owner softly.

"Commodore," the commander droid caught her attention.

Jae looked up from her gorgeous kitty cat.

"First Frigates 'bout to hit," Xisu explained.

Jae looked up curiously. This was going to be interesting.

The Venator Star Destroyer tried to maneuver out of the way but managed to simply expose its broadside to the Obliterator Frigate. Seconds later the spear formed Frigate collided with the Republic Star Destroyer and ripped into it. It ripped into the Star Destroyer and almost cracked it in half. It managed to reach halfway across the starship.

Xisu stared in awe.

Jae was incredibly impressed. It wasn't long until the Obliterator Frigates started hitting the remaining ships, not all of them as some managed to maneuver out of range in time. But swarmed of droid Starfighters attacked them, and the Munificent Star Frigates engage.

The first Frigate backed out of the giant whole in the Star Destroyer. Its laser cannons was blasting the wrecked ship apart further.

Jae could just imagine the horror the Republic was going through right now. Scared and confused like hell. The fact that the Republic had been ignoring the Vorrish as too primitive for centuries was going quite badly in their favor now. Another stroke of genius that was Dooku.

If it wasn't for Dooku, she would have never been able to see again. After finding her when she was a little girl he secretly taught her the force to help her use it to see her surroundings. During the Separatist Crisis tracked her down and offered her a position of power within the soon to be Confederacy of Independent Systems. She accepted gladly, since she had nothing and almost lived on the streets of Coruscant. Lost without credits to go home to her own homeworld and her family. He saved her twice in her mind. She had to repay him by winning this damned war.

She broke from thought when a Frigate was destroyed. She counted Ten Star Destroyers destroyed or crippled and four Vorrish Frigates destroyed. The casualties was rising but the Republics was higher. That was the thing with this class of Vorrish warships. They could be picked off quickly if they didn't make that first deadly impact.

"Commodore, we lost another Vorrish Frigate," the droid commander told her.

"Understood," Jae replied and continued petting Mira.

"Commodore," it said again. "Four Republic Star Destroyers are regrouping closer to the planet."

"Order the Vorrish ships to deal with the others first. Those ships can wait. We have the numbers," Jae decided.

"Yes, Commodore."


	11. Chapter 11 Depserate times

Chronicles of Talon Chapter 11 Desperate times

 **Kamino, Tipoca City**

Trident class Assault ships had been dropped around the Kaminoan capital city and had started releasing Aqua droids to clear the way for through the first defenses. With their Star Destroyers in orbit destroyed or currently being boarded, the remaining clone fighter pilots was fighting above Tipoca to defend it and shoot down as many droid transports as possible.

Tipoca City wasn't the only city under attack, but seven other Kaminoan cities were under Separatist assault simultaneously. The clones defending Kamino was fighting for more than the Republic. They fought for the closest thing they had to a homeworld and all of their brothers.

Arc trooper Fives and Echo ran into the hangar bay to find the majority of his brothers already killed. At least forty men were still inside the hangar and at least twice that was dead on the cold metal floor.

Fives aimed his blaster rifle at the head of an Aqua droid and squeezed the trigger three times. The bolts hit their mark and brought the droid to the floor with a thud. He jumped behind cover of some metal crates.

Echo dove down beside him.

"Clankers really want this hangar," Fives commented over the sound of blaster fire.

Echo got up and fired two bursts of two bolts before ducking down again. Both bursts eliminated an Aqua droid each with head shots.

"We can give 'em a foothold," he said quickly.

Fives peeked over the crates. The Aqua droids outnumbered them four-to-one and they kept advancing towards them.

He fired a succession of five bursts and hit four targets. Three of them went down while the fourth remaining standing. It turned towards him and fired, forcing Fives to duck. Three bolts from another trooper hit the armored chest and brought the droid down.

Two of their brothers fell dead on their right side.

Echo took down a droid and turned his head to his brother.

"We can't hold this indefinitely without reinforcements!" He shouted over the blaster fire.

"We have to try!" Fives called back.

Besides, he knew there probably weren't any reinforcements. Everyone that could fight was already doing so.

The Captain in command was hit twice in the chest and collapsed.

"Captain's down!" A trooper shouted. "Medic!"

Fives and Echo got up to help provide covering fire along with several other clones.

Two troopers grabbed the Captain by his arms and pulled him back as their brothers covered them.

The Trident Assault ships made way for a C-9979 Landing Craft to land in the hangar. The clones had lost enough ground so there was plenty of room to land droid reinforcements. As the beast of a ship slowly sat down it started opening its ramp. Facing the already outnumbered clones were a Battalion of droids. The first fifteen lines of battle droids wore red stripes.

Echo noticed their stripes but didn't think much of it as he blasted down a pair of Aqua droids. This whole thing was a déjà vu of the first Battle of Kamino. Apart from the Vorrish troops they had been told were coming. Supposedly, whoever was in command send down droids to clear the way. After all the droids were expendable. Vorrish men and women weren't.

Though, Echo noticed that the battle droids used cover better than normal battle droids he had fought in the past. While some took one line took a knee and fired, leaving it simple for the line behind them to cover them. Many of them were shot down by the clones, but many clones went down in the droid barrage.

"Rocket launcher, take it out!" Echo shouted.

But too late, the droid rocketeer fired and the explosion killed ten clones who was thrown in different direction.

"We need to fallback!" Echo shouted to Fives.

Fives ducked after taking out a battle droid.

"We can't lose the hangar!" He shouted back over the shouting and blasting going on around them.

"Look around, Fives, we already have!" Echo claimed.

His brother's eyes searched the hangar. Most of their brothers were dead or wounded and they arrival of the battle droids ensured they were outnumbered about ten-to-one or something like that. As if the Aqua droids hadn't been bad enough. He realized Echo was right.

"Fallback, get the wounded out of here!" He shouted at the troopers.

He sprayed four bolts of laser and took down three battle droids. He ducked when a pair of bolts passed by his helmet, missing him by centimeters.

The clone detachment started evacuating the hangar, giving it to the invading droids. For now.

"I'll cover the retreat, Fives, set up some kind of defensive line!" Echo decided.

Fives nodded.

He fired three bolts before withdrawing. Ran ran outside into the corridor and organized a line of troopers ten meters from the doorway. He pointed to two troopers with a medium repeater and then to a few crates by the side.

"Grab those crates and set the repeater up in the middle of the corridor," he ordered. His brothers quickly carried the task out. He walked to the junction behind the repeater. "I want a squad there and there, each side of the junction. If the droid push through the repeater we fall back here and blast them from both sides." He turned to his brothers. "Just watch your fire."

"Repeater in position, sir!" A trooper announced.

"Perfect, now let's get ready to splatter some droids," Fives said eagerly.

An explosion throw two troopers through the doorway. Given the shape of their arms and legs, they were quite dead. A few seconds later Echo came through. He lobbed a droid popper in behind him as he reached Fives defensive line.

"Nice work with so little time," he commented.

Fives nodded and took aim on the door.

"Ready!" he told the clones that was standing beside him and the repeater.

The first battle droid leaped through the doorway and fired two bolts. One hit a trooper in the head and he dropped dead. In revenge the droid was filled with laser holes.

But the lone battle droid was followed by a swarm of them. The repeater started spraying bolts at them and mowed down two-three a second. With the doorway as small as it was, it didn't give the droids the numbers to swarm through, but more like a couple at a time. By the time a fifth droid had stepped into the corridor, the first three were scrapped.

The droid bodies continued lining up on the floor in a big pile as the clones added more and more to their numbers.

Fives weren't sure how long they could keep this up. When the repeater had to reload, the droids would probably probably come through in droves and overwhelm them.

 **Kamino, Tipoca City, Command center**

In the command center Jedi Master Shaak Ti had organized the defense after the fleet had been demolished. Now she was watching as her officers tried to organize smaller defenses to hold every hangar, corridor and chamber in the enemy's path.

The Togruta female had her arms crossed under her chest. The Separatists certainly brought more troops this time. Unlike this time, they had brought a force large enough to occupy the capital and possibly the entire planet. If Kamino fell, it would be the beginning of the end for the Republic.

"Send the 22nd Platoon to Chamber three five nine," a clone said.

"Hangar two and six are both lost," another said over the chaotic atmosphere.

"General Ti," a clone officer alerted. She turned her head to him. "We're getting reports of a Zabrak female with a red lightsaber in sector 59B2."

Shaak Ti frowned deeply over these news. A Sith? Dooku's new apprentice perhaps? She knew Count Dooku had found himself a new apprentice after getting rid of Asajj Ventress.

"I will deal with her," Shaak Ti decided calmly. She walked towards the doors of the command center. "Order the clones to not go out of their way to fight her."

"Yes general."

Shaak Ti walked through corridor to corridor, seeking for the Sith. She hadn't gotten far when she started hearing blaster fire from nearby.

"General Ti," she heard a clone officer's voice in her comm.

"Report officer," she said.

"General, a group of Vorrish soldiers are pushing towards the command center near you."

"I will deal with them," Shaak Ti responded.

She started running towards the blaster fire nearby her location.

"Don't give ground!" A clone Commander barked.

When Shaak Ti rounded the last corner she activated her blue lightsaber. She spotted ten clones holding out in the middle of over a dozen Vorrish warriors. Dozens of bodies of clones and Vorrish alike littered the floor around them. The corridor was a blood bath.

The Vorrish, with the black skin and black hair rushed at the clones. The Vorrish was dressed in black leather "armor". If it could be called armor. It was truly a terrifying sight to see them running towards you. Just like Shaak Ti had heard about them, they preferred melee weapons. Ti seemed a correct fact gathered by Republic intelligence. With curved blades they cut at the clones.

The commander, a man she remembered as Blade, with a macro binocular attached to his helmet, a blaster proof red skirt, red and black shoulder armor and a short red cloak. His armor was colored in several red stripes. With his blaster rifle on his back, he was currently wielding two Katana swords.

The Commander blocked the Vorrish blade and kicked her away before turning to the next warrior coming at him. To his left, a trooper was pierced straight through with a dark Vorrish blade.

A Vorrish warrior turned quickly to lay his eyes on Shaak Ti. He glared daggers of death at her, through the strains of rough black hair hanging over his face. He leaped at her with his dark metal saber.

The Jedi Master was quick and slashed with her blue saber. The sword broke in half and left the male surprised for a second. But only a second because than she ran her lightsaber through his gut. He gasped as she pushed him away and slashed twice at a male warrior attacking with a sword. He collapsed onto the floor with his right arm cut off and a slash wound over his chest and stomach.

She used the force to push most of the warriors back through the corridor. Most of them remained standing but stumbled back. It gave the clones an opening and they took it and sprayed them full of laser bolts.

A female warrior hissed angrily and throw her blade aside. She switched it out with her double barreled plasma rifle and fired six bolts in quick succession. Two clones went down in the short barrage. Commander Blade put a bolt through her forehead and she dropped.

Shaak Ti glanced at the newly fallen bodies. They were smoking and it looked more like a projectile wound than a laser wound. She had seen the blue bolts but it apparently wasn't the same kind of laser based weaponry that the Republic used.

It was true then, she thought. The Vorrish did indeed use plasma based weapons combined with projectiles.

She deflected two plasma rounds with her saber and use the force to pull the male warriors plasma rifle away from his grip. Blade put him down a second later.

"Thanks General," Blade thanked her. "Wasn't sure we could take these guys for a while."

"You are welcome Commander," Shaak Ti responded. "If you excuse me now."

"Yes, sir," Blade said.

Blade was the Commander of the 221st Legion. It was a new Legion that hadn't been off Kamino yet. They hadn't been assigned a Jedi general yet. As soon as the Legion were ready to deploy, they would get a general and get thrown into the war.

She let the force guide her as she walked around a corner, searching for the Zabrak Sith.

The red skin Zabrak female was cutting up clones as she made her way towards the DNA chamber. Finding the clone DNA would go a long way to achieve a victory. She smirked gleefully as she gutted an Arc trooper. Her red eyes widened and she quickly twirled around when she realized someone was approaching her.

To her happy surprise it was Shaak Ti. The thought of killing a jedi master excited her immensely. She wiped a strain of black hair out of her face and grinned.

She adjusted her reversed grip on her red saber and assumed an attacking stance.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Jedi Master, coming to seek her death," Seyani said with a vicious grin.

Shaak Ti calmly cocked her head and activated the lightsaber around in her hand.

"If I will fall in battle," she started. "I assure you, it won't be by your hand."

Seyani laughed.

"Right. I suppose, we'll see about that," Seyani countered.

She then screamed and leaped through the air at Shaak Ti. She attempted a kick and slash with her reverse gripped saber. Before she could perform her kick, Shaak Ti jumped up and kicked her in the gut first and blocked her lightsaber. The Master then let her blade collide with its red counterpart which caused sparks to fly.

Seyani growled and viciously tried to cut, slashed and pierce the Togruta. Shaak Ti blocked her every blow and force pushed her backwards a few feet. She blocked the counter force push and kept herself standing firmly.

The Sith leaped into the air again and slashed but was blocked by the blue saber. Her sabre cut the wall as she violently attacked Shaak Ti.

"You cannot win," Shaak Ti told her. "Surrender before I must hurt you."

"Keep dreaming!" Seyani snapped defiantly and blocked Shaak Ti's attack.

She ducked and flipped backwards six meters as Shaak Ti almost slashed her across the waist. With the jedi master in pursuit she raised her red blade just before the blue counterpart cut her left arm off. But the attack had been a trick to expose her and let Shaak Ti time to deliver a powerful kick to the chest.

It sent Seyani backwards, hitting the floor hard. She groaned for a moment before flipping back to her feet.


	12. Chapter 12 Captain of Zulu Battalion P1

Chronicles of Talon Chapter 12 Captain of Zulu Battalion part 1

 **Kamino, Star Destroyer** _ **Heart of Sacrifice**_

Commodore Constantine Blaesus stood on the bridge of General T'racen's Task Force only Victory class Star Destroyer. Together with General Skywalker's Task Force it gave them a total of eighteen ships between them. Twelve enemy warships was currently approaching. Thanks to intelligence from General Ti's command center on Kamino they had identified them as Obliterator class Frigates. Vorrish warships.

The young Commodore had his fighter and bomber squadrons ready and departing his main hangar to join their fellow pilots. General's Skywalker and T'racen had agreed to give Admiral Yularen joint command of the combined fleet while they headed for the planet. Since Cossack and Yularen were of the same rank, it could make it awkward and confusing if they didn't have a single person in command.

The jet black haired human let his green eyes focus on the enemy ships approaching.

"Keep our distance from those Frigates," Constantine ordered.

"Yes, sir," a naval officer acknowledged. "Enemy approaching maximum firing range."

"Fighter screen in position, sir," a clone officer informed him.

Constantine pointed forward with a slender finger with a black glove over it.

"All batteries target the cruiser heading towards us," he ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Ten seconds of relative silence went by.

"Enemy cruisers in firing range," an officer remarked.

The Star Destroyers batteries opened up a devastating barrage. The Frigate approached quickly and the size seemed to make it unstoppable. As it approached _Heart of Sacrifice_ Constantine worried about a collision.

"Lieutenant," he turned his head to a young male officer. "Get bomber squadrons to target their engines, fighter squadrons provide a protective screen."

"Understood, Commodore," he responded in a youthful voice and nodded.

The orders was quickly given and one squadron of bombers-screen by a squadron of fighters-headed off towards the Obliterator Frigate.

Constantine noted that the majority of the fighters was engaging Yularen's task force. With five Star Destroyers and two Arquitens class Light Cruisers they couldn't hold off the fighters launched from the Lucrehulk Coreship and Munificent Star Frigates. It was important for Cossack's part of the fleet to quickly eliminate the Vorrish cruisers heading here, then flank the CIS.

"Our bombers approaching the target, sir," the young man informed his superior.

Constantine nodded firmly.

"Here we go," he mumbled.

The Praetor class Battlecruiser _Icarus_ and the Star Destroyer _Oblivion_ maneuvered up guns blazing. The Battlecruiser moved up into position to give the approaching Frigate a full close-up barrage of laser.

"Commodore," a clone officer said. "Message from Admiral Cossack. Three Frigates are targeting _Glacier_. We wants us to intercept as soon as possible."

Before he answered he saw how the Frigate trying to ram them slowed down as their engines were disabled.

"Tell him we're on our way." Constantine smiled. "Can't let the general's flagship go under the moment she leaves." He put a hand on the shoulder of a clone naval officer.

The clone smiled. "No, sir."

 **Kamino, Tipoca City**

Like any officer with the rank of Captain the Phase II armor had violet and black shoulder armor, a blaster proof skirt and a pair of macro binoculars. She held onto the handle inside the gunship and activated the holographic communicator in her gauntleted hand.

"General T'racen," she said in a professional feminine voice, but with a hard and firm tone.

" _Captain Fae, remember that the rest of your men wait for your Company to clear that LZ,"_ Talon's little blue hologram said. _"Tipoca City's lost a lot of hangars and landing platforms."_

Captain Teyla Fae nodded.

"I got this, sir," she said confidently. "Trust me general, I won't let my Battalion down. As long as Echo's boys take out those gunner positions at the second LZ. Lost two gunships getting here."

" _They will,"_ Talon said. _"They got your back, Fae."_

"Ten seconds to drop, sir!" A lieutenant shouted.

" _Good luck in Timira City, general,"_ Teyla said. _"I know you jedi don't believe in luck, but all the same."_

Talon cocked her head up.

" _Little luck never hurts."_ She canceled the comm frequency.

Teyla put the communicator away and cocked her Shotgun.

The gunship shook slightly.

"Time to take our home back!" One of her brothers-in-arms shouted out.

"Got that right," someone responded.

"This one's real personal," a third added.

The gunship sat down and the side doors opened. Teyla was the first out with her trooper's right behind her. They were joined by the troopers from other gunships touching down with them. It was a circular platform just outside the hangar, letting them land before charging into the defended hangar.

Just moments before they landed a pair of missiles from a gunship was launched into the hangar and demolished a Trident Assault ship.

Teyla was leading her men from upfront into battle. As Aqua droids, battle droids and a pair of Repeaters fired at them she didn't hesitate for a second. A sniper shot rang out and a battle droid utilizing a repeater went down, but it only took two seconds for another to assume the gunner position. Another bolt took it out.

A Dwarf spider droid wobbled forward and fired. The blast killed two clones, throwing one of them off the walkway and into the water far-far below.

"Target that Spider with the Chaingun!" Teyla shouted over the comm.

The Chaingun danced over its targets mechanical body. Red and blue heated blaster bolts sprayed in both directions and droids and clones dropped dead.

As Teyla led the charge she had a bad feeling about crossing the final bridge. The smaller walkway from the platform was an easy way to get shot. If they didn't eliminate the last repeater and the Dwarf Spider her boys was in real trouble. With quick action she ordered a barrage of covering fire from the 1st and 2nd Platoon as 3rd, 4th and 5th Platoons advanced across the walkway. 4th and 3rd could then provide covering fire as 1st and 2nd followed. They had to be quickly. Soon the rest of her Battalion would come in to join them. If she could take the hangar she could minimize the casualties and give the 81st a foothold in Tipoca City.

She saw a clone fall off the side, down into the heaving ocean below. She didn't think much of it until-a few seconds later-another clone collapsed, with his helmeted head rolling away from his limp body. It wasn't a blaster kill, but more like a blade. It was also too bloody to be a lightsaber.

She quickly looked around and saw confusion starting to erupt as two men fell and a third appeared to have been stabbed through the back. Looking through her visor she saw a shimmer in her peripheral vision. Aiming quickly, she squeezed the trigger and sprayed a burst of three blue bolts. A blood chilling shriek cried out and a Vorrish appeared in electronic sparks. The dark skin warrior fell forward with three bolt wounds in his chest. He had two curved blades in his grips.

"They have personal cloaks?" Teyla noted surprised. "What the frag…"

She couldn't deal with that now though and half-turned and fired. A droid was decapitated by one of her bolts. She left her thoughts to that it was something that Intel had dropped. Like usual. She didn't appreciate fighting an enemy they knew nothing about. At some point they'd probably have to attack the Vorrish homeworld, which meant going into a planetary invasion blindly. Great. Sounded just great.

But she shook it all away and refocused on the battle.

Men was falling left and right but the barrage from 1st and 2nd Platoons managed to eliminate a number of droids and let 3rd, 4th and 5th cross the thirty meter walkway with less fire coming their way.

"Medium repeater incoming!" A sergeant alerted.

Teyla spotted two battle droids jogging up with a repeater carried between them. They placed it down and one of them assuming the position of gunner.

"Sharpshooters eliminate that repeater gunner!" Teyla shouted over her comm.

Three seconds passed before a shoot took the droids head off. The second droid quickly followed and was taken out.

The men reached the other end and stopped to provide a barrage of cover for their brothers in the 1st and 2nd. They took cover behind destroyed droids and metal crates. The wreck of a Separatist Trident assault ship gave them decent cover too.

The other Platoons were quickly across the walkway and joined their brothers.

A succession of blasts from Teyla and two of her troopers took down the last super battle droid. It left a dozen aqua droids and thirty of so battle droids remaining outside the hangar.

"Push on!" Teyla barked orders. "Focus on the heavier Scrapheads!"

From behind some crates she kept up a concentrated burst on an aqua droid. She ducked when two aqua droids started blasted her cover.

The trooper ducking down on her left looked at her.

"I expected heavier defense, sir," he commented.

"This…" she got up and fired three bolts. "…isn't enough?"

"Well, yeah, but…I expected lots more droids here, they knew we were coming so…" he explained.

She nodded slightly.

"Yeah I get it," Teyla agreed. "General Ti and the local garrison is probably putting up a hell of a fight. They're probably forcing them to keep the majority of their numbers further inside Tipoca City."

"Those boys won't give an inch," the trooper said adamantly. "This is our home."

"Droid poppers away!" A sergeant alerted as he and a handful of others lobbed droid poppers at the droids.

"Given how the city's constructed, every corridor, every junction, every chamber is a possible chokepoint for a defender," Teyla told her trooper. "Clankers numbers means little to nothing here." He cocked her head up. "Let's go take this place back!"

The droids numbers kept swindling and the clones advanced towards the hangar entrance and Teyla led her boys all the way. She jumped over her cover and charged the last droids with a fearless battle cry. Her men joined in on the charge immediately and blasted down the last droids while rushing them.

Teyla was the first to step inside the hangar. It was almost entirely empty, apart from a Platoon of super battle droids marching in through the door at the other end.

"Super battle droids!" She cried out. "1st Platoon left flank, 2nd right and 3rd and 4th Platoon upfront with me. 5th cover our backs!"

A round of 'copy' came from her five lieutenants commanding all Platoons. The Platoons entered formation and spread out across the hangar on the flanks and in the middle. 3rd and 4th charged right up at the super battle droids Platoon with Teyla as 1st and 2nd out maneuvered and outflanked them.

Teyla fired her blaster and a bolt smacked into a troopers helmet next to her and he fell to the floor with a thud. Two more fell nearby, one wounded and one dead with a smoking hole in his helmet. The aggressive Captain continued blasted away at the hostile scrapheads and advanced in a quick walking pace. Running wouldn't give 1st and 2nd's boys enough time to outflank the heaps of scrap.

She stumbled when a laser bolt scratched her left shoulder. She 'walked it off' and continued shooting.

"Don't let up!" She shouted to inspire her men.

On Ryloth General T'racen had reprimanded her for carrying out an aggressive and-in her opinion-reckless attack when ordered to defend her position. The verbal reprimand ended with a congratulation on her success, since she succeeded driving the droids back from their positions. It had definitely not been the first time T'racen had scowled her and not the first she had been congratulated for similar aggressive tactics too. It would defiantly not be the last in either case.

Her troopers reflected her aggressive tactics as they fought with equally aggressive ways.

The super battle droids created a half circle as they were blasted from all sides. The encirclement had worked and the clones blasted the dumb droids down one by one. As the last one fell into a pile of scrap, the troopers cheered victoriously.

Teyla smiled as she watched them.

"Lieutenant Flak," she said. "I want the eta on the rest of Zulu."

"Copy, sir," the CO of 2nd Platoon complied.

"Lieutenant Nypta, I want your Platoon upfront in the corridor, Green your Platoon follows," Teyla continued giving out orders. "Rhen, I need you to secure the hangar in case of a counteroffensive. Quake, join up with Green's boys behind Nypta."

"Copy, ma'am," Lieutenant Tora Nypta confirmed.

She was the commanding office of 1st Platoon and one of the few none-clones in the 81st. Zulu was the only Battalion with none-clones serving in combat fashion.

"Copy," Lieutenant Green of the 3rd Platoon affirmed.

"On it, Captain," Rhen complied.

He quickly shouted out orders at the 4th Platoon.

"Gladly, sir!" Quake of the 5th Platoon replied. "Come on brothers, on me!"

"Captain Fae to Tipoca City Command," Teyla said in her commlink.

"Tipoca City command here, we read to Captain," a clone voice responded. "Boy are we glad to hear your voice. What's your status Captain Fae?"

"Hangar 3 is under our control," Teyla informed him. "Please inform General Ti that Alpha Company is getting ready to move into the city and the rest of my Battalion will soon be groundside."

"All pleased to hear that Captain, good luck," the clone said.

"Fae out," she finished. "Rhen, casualties?"

The lieutenant was silent for a moment.

"Sir, twenty-three wounded and twenty-eight casualties," he reported.

"Damn," she muttered. "Understood. Take care of the wounded."

"The boys are already on it, sir," Rhen assured her.


	13. Chapter 13 Captain of Zulu Battalion P2

Chronicles of Talon Chapter 13 Captain of Zulu Battalion part 2

 **Geonosis, Star Destroyer** _ **Justice of Truth**_

Obi-wan stood on the bridge of his Star Destroyer his and Master Zinbali's fleet approached the planet under Separatist attack. He was currently working on his trademark bearded chin scratch. On his left was Zinbali in her own person. A beautiful human woman from a small backwater planet in the Outer Rim. Barely worthy on being on the map.

The pale skin Jedi Master was dressed in purple robes. Her long black lovely hair was hanging gently down her back and her white cloudy eyes looked forward at the bug planet.

They were still at the edge of the system and scanned for Grievous's fleet. Reports from the planets garrison had indicated that he was in charge of the CIS forces. Together with a small fleet of thirty-eight starships they were approaching Geonosis slowly.

"They definitely know we're here, general," a naval officer informed them. "The CIS fleet is moving to face us."

"Are they breaking orbit?" Obi-wan asked cautiously.

"Negative, general," came the answer.

Obi-wan fully expected Grievous to take the offensive and attack them if he thought he had the advantage, but he probably wanted to mass his entire fleet first.

"How many ships can we detect?" He asked the same naval officer.

"One hundred and fifty."

"Wow," Zinbali's padawan voiced in awe.

Zinbali glanced at her padawan. An Arkanian girl by the name of Zataji. She had snow white skin, her long hair was-also it-white as snow, and her eyes was the same color. Her usually eager nature seemed to be temporarily dormant, which Zinbali was thankful for. Then she might be quite and listen. At least more than usual.

Obi-wan gestured with his right hand in front of him and turned his head to his fellow Jedi Master.

"Our thirty-eight ships is no match for one hundred and fifty Separatist ships," he said flatly. "Grievous will encircle and destroy us before we ever reach Geonosis." He sighed. "Without reinforcements, we cannot reclaim Geonosis, not at this time."

"There are very few reinforcements in this part of the galaxy," Zinbali remarked thoughtfully. "Assembling a fleet large enough would take time."

"Time our troops on the ground do not have," Obi-wan said, and sighed.

"Well, what if…" Zataji started, but stopped when both Masters stared at her.

"Go on," Obi-wan said with a smile smile.

"Well….I heard that Master Skywalker ones used a damaged Star Destroyer to ram an enemy command ship and eliminated their command structure to cause chaos in their midst before he striked with his other ship. Although outnumbered, he prevailed," she recounted the opening space battle above Ryloth.

"Hmm," Obi-wan rubbed his chin. "Even if we managed to take out Grievous and his ship, the droids have us severely outnumbered. No, I fear we cannot win this battle."

Zinbali was silent but nodded soberly in agreement.

"But-but we can't just give up!" Zataji exclaimed.

She earned a light glare from her master.

"Padawan Zataji," Obi-wan responded to her outburst. "An important trade in a leader, is knowing when to fight, and when not to fight. If a battle is unwinnable, fighting is pointless and will only waste lives."

Zinbali nodded. "Throwing our lives away, and more importantly, the lives of our men, would be a waste of live and give Grievous another victory."

The Arkanian girl sighed and lowered her head. "Yes master."

Obi-wan hated retreating, but they simple had no way to achieve a victory at this point. Not with the resources at their disposal. If Anakin and Talon was successful at defending Kamino, they would united their starships and create a larger fleet. Unfortunately a victory was still unlikely with their numbers.

"Prepare the fleet for lightspeed," he said aloud. "And Captain, I want you to contact Outer Rim Command."

"Yes general," the Captain complied.

Suddenly Obi-wan's face lighted up.

Zinbali arched her eyebrows.

"What is it? You had an idea," she said.

Zataji turned eagerly towards the Jedi Master.

Obi-wan turned completely to Zinbali.

"Maybe, but it will require a lot of Rhydonium."

Zinbali frowned in confusion.

 **Kamino, Tipoca City**

Teyla had gathered her full Battalion and now led it deeper into the Kaminoan city. She throw a grenade around a corner and waited for the explosion. As it ripped the droids apart she rounded the corner guns blazing. Together with her men she charged through the corridor and retook it meter by meter.

In orbit General Skywalker and T'racen's combined forces had lost three ships between them. One of T'racen's Corvettes and Skywalker had lost an Arquitens Light Cruiser and a Venator Star Destroyer. Against six enemy ships neutralized they were proving victorious. For now anyway. The Vorrish aggressive attacks had left several of their ships at the mercy of the Republics cannons.

She saw the lines of the droids open up and Vorrish warriors charged through. They charged hissing loudly and raising swords and plasma rifles.

"Take 'em out!" Teyla screamed.

She managed a headshot on one of them and placed four bolts in the chest of another, but she had to duck when a pair of plasma rounds swirled by her head.

"These guys just won't give up!" A trooper exclaimed anxiously.

"Don't give an inch!" Lieutenant Quake barked at his men.

He fired his blaster tenaciously and held his ground. Stepping forward he fired a burst into the face of a male Vorrish charging them. Then, Quake gripped his trademark large two-handed hammer and started a counter charging. He brought the large hammer down on top the head of a female and crushed her skull against the floor. The impact caused cracks in the floor. He cried out in frustration and made a complete turned about, smacking his hammer into the chest of a warrior and kicking another down.

Teyla sprayed down two charging warriors and gave the Lieutenant a glance. She mentally shook her head. Quake was quite far from a normal clone. He had been up for a promotion to the Arc troopers but was denied because of his aggressive tendencies. He had punched two different superior officers in the past and was almost court martialed both times. He had been transferred to Teyla Fae's Battalion and put under the command of Alpha Company's CO Tora Nypta. Teyla managed to get the clone under control and put him in charge of 5th Platoon in Alpha Company.

A lot of warriors fell as they charged into the trooper's blaster fire. Not all fell though and their blades slashed and cut at the clones, killing them as they went deeper into their numbers. Men dropped and blood splattered as blades carved through armor and turned it red with blood.

Teyla threw herself back against the floor when a dark blade slashed at her, almost touching her armor. She filled the alien bastard with laser holes until he fell over dead as a rock. Seeing a female warrior aimed a Double barreled plasma rifle at her she aimed and squeezed the DC15As trigger. A clicking sound was the guns mocking reply.

As a god sent from the force a trooper knocked the warrior out with the butt of his blaster and then he fired two bolts into her face.

It gave Teyla a chance to reload with another charge. She shot a warrior to her right and rolled left when another tried to cut her in half. She blasted him in the head, killing him immediately. She saw two warriors gunned down simultaneously by her men.

"Cover the Captain!" Quake barked as he swung his large hammer to squash a young female warriors head like a fresh fruit. He raised the blood red hammer and let the blood drip from it.

A clone helped Teyla back to her feet.

She nodded in appreciation and blasted down a battle droid advancing behind the demolished Vorrish warriors that now littered the floor, along with dozens of clones in this corridor alone.

Teyla stopped to look at all the clone bodies around her. Out of the eight hundred full trooper complement of her Battalion there was only a little more than four hundred left. A hundred was already dead at the point of reaching Tipoca City three hundred of her boys had died in the few hours that had gone by since they arrived planetside. Although these was here boys she could do little but hope they got lucky when thousands of droids fired at them. She knew there would always be casualties, but why did so many of her boys had to die. Was the Republic worth all this blood and death?

Her men had begun advancing already with Quake and Lieutenant Green leading them. She ran up to the front and shook her thoughts of the dead out of her mind. She thought the clones lucky they had been programmed to be less stressed about the battlefield around them.

"Captain, you gotta get over here on the double!" Nypta's voice came through the comm. "We need backup!"

"I'm on my way Lieutenant," Teyla answered, assuming it was important. Nypta never called her if it wasn't important.

Not too far away Nypta fired her blasted relentlessly. She continuously stepped backwards until she hit a table. She glanced over her armored shoulder and got up on the table. She never stopped firing her blaster rifle.

"Fallback!" She shouted anxiously. "I'll cover-"

Before she could finish her sentence a lightsaber slashed through one of her squad members and force pushed two across the room. They flew at least twenty meters and crashed into tables and benches.

When her blaster clicked she looked down at it for a second.

"Oh frag…"

She threw it to the floor and jumped backwards off the table before throwing her helmet at her opponent.

"Come on you freak!" She screamed.

She drew her blaster pistol and started blasting the young Zabrak. The red lightsaber deflected ever bolt and she then leaped at her and slashed her blaster in two. Sensing a sudden and quick change, the Zabrak force pushed her away violently, causing her to hit her head and fall into unconsciousness. Then she turned around just in time to block Shaak Ti's strike.

"Wouldn't you prefer the challenge of a Jedi?" Shaak Ti asked her, almost mockingly. "Any force user can kill somebody else with a lightsaber. But a jedi…that's a challenge."

Seyani growled in frustration and pushed Shaak Ti violently and landed three attacks that she Councilmember blocked.

"I'll carve you into pieces and hang your lekku's on my wall!"

Shaak Ti arched an eyebrow. "You have hardly been impressive enough to succeed with that this far."

Seyani screamed angrily and attacked over and over with a barrage of screaming together with each blow. Shaak Ti blocked her every attempt to slay her.

"See what I mean?" She said. "Please surrender before I must hurt you."

Shaak Ti jumped back and threw a table at the dark force user. Seyani carved it in two pieces and leaped after her with her red blade raised high. Shaak Ti moved out of her reach and when she landed and striked, a strike Seyani was barely able to block in time. Shaak Ti sensed how the young woman's anger clouded her mind. She could only see her and nothing or no one else.

Teyla entered the mess hall with all of 2nd Platoon. Lieutenant Flak was on her side. She saw the dead clones and the unconscious Lieutenant of 1st Platoon. She gestured for the Platoon's medic to take a look at her. Her eyes turned to the General fighting some Zabrak with a red blade.

At that point her eyes widened. For a full three seconds she was motionless. That was her. She recognized her! That Zabrak was the bitch that killed Jade! It was her! She would never forget her.

"Sir!" One of her troopers exclaimed. Clearly he had noticed who it was too.

"Kill her!" Teyla shouted.

One thought went through her and her boy's minds. It was payback time.

They started blasting at Seyani. It gave Shaak Ti a bit of breathing room from the relentless Sith woman's attacks.


	14. Chapter 14 Clan T'racen

Chronicles of Talon Chapter 14 Clan T'racen

 **Thermodia orbit, Pirate Corvette**

Three Twi'lek's was gathered around the holographic representation of an older Twi'lek male. The briefing room had been emptied and locked down during the meeting.

The oldest of the three Twi'lek's was Zil'nigar. The red skinned male had his hands clapped together behind his back and a cold expression on his facial features. Beside him was his younger brother Gregor-also he, red skin-and to the left of Gregor stood the youngest of them. A female named Iris. Her skin was orange and she had a few Sith tattoos on her arms and face. While both her brothers were cold, she was excited.

They all looked at the holographic image of their father.

"I don't like it," Gregor grunted in protest.

Head of the T'racen Clan, Gaius, narrowed his eyes on the boy.

"I don't care if you like it or not," he warned him. "This mission is undergoing either way."

Zil'nigar considered if he should speak or not. Finally he had decided to do so.

"Master, I should **not** be here," he told him adamantly. "I should search for our cousin. Not waste time here with a relic hunt."

"If, you had been capable of reaching her before, perhaps. But, you have been unable to make contact on several occasions. Since you are incapable of that, perhaps this mission will put you back on track," Gaius sneered.

Iris clapped her hands together in front of her happily.

"I'm not protesting dad! I'm really excited to-"

"Silence!" Her father snapped.

She jumped and lowered her head to look at her feet.

"I-I'm sorry daddy," she whimpered.

Gaius glared at her for a full minute before continuing.

"After the Jedi Order purged our ranks a decade ago, I have little option but to send you three to lead. Everyone else in busy with other tasks already." He paused and sighed. "Because Thermodia is a sensitive topic, Lord Dooku cannot lend battle droids or ships to us."

Zil'nigar understood the reasoning. Dooku wanted Thermodia to join the CIS and fight the Republic. Warlord Danaria was keeping a lot of pirates and gangsters under her wing. If she sided with the CIS they would be released against the Republic and cause great damages and costs to the war effort. And not to mention her good relationship with so many different Hutt's. Dooku had even given her blueprints to construct her very own droid factories. Intelligence said the three factories had been finished.

"We barely knows where in her palace the carbonite pod is," Zil'nigar reminded his father. A bit pointless since they were already there.

"In her vault I presume," Gaius assumed. "She keeps her most valuable possessions there."

He then terminated his transmission. A clear message that it was time for them to infiltrate the palace of Thermodia's Warlord.

The fourteen year old Iris turned fulyl to her older brothers.

"So, let go, right?" She asked.

Gregor and Zil'nigar sighed deeply.

"I shall ready the troops," Gregor said, walking out.

"I will go to the bridge," Zil'nigar decided. "You…" he looked back at Iris. "Do something useful."

She put her tongue out after him and glared at his neck. She really hated her brothers sometime. Not actually, she hated them all the time. Arrogant pricks, is what they were. She couldn't stand them looking down on her or treating her like filth because she was weaker. And her dad, he could not have cared less.

She sulked as she walked out of the briefing room and to the small modified hangar. It only contained two small shuttles. It didn't take them long to approach the planet and launch both shuttles to Firestorm. The capital of Thermodia and where the famous Warworld arena was located. The infamous arena where people fought to the death against other people and monsters from across the galaxy. Many gladiators came from other worlds to fight and gain fame on the arid planet.

It was nightfall by the time they approached the well-guarded palace itself. They landed a good distance outside the ten meter walls. Ever thirty meters had a guard tower and guards patrolled the wall constantly.

Sneaking in three Sith wasn't easy, not to mention thirty loyal Clan soldiers. The troops were elite trained Twi'lek's that had been trained and brainwashed from birth to think and feel specific things. To obey and give their lives for Master Gaius and the T'racen Clans future.

Gregor and Zil'nigar eliminated four guards and left an opening in the patrols for their troopers to get over using jetpacks. They hid the dead guardsmen's bodies outside. Hopefully no one would notice anything until it was too late.

The inside of the walls had a large flourishing garden. It was so completely out of place on Thermodia. Specifically given that very few natural monuments of beauty like it existed.

Young Iris was confused as to why Danaria had a garden like this, and regular people on Thermodia almost starved some times. But she didn't have any time to think about it now.

The troopers assumed positions around the palace and stayed in hiding until they might be needed. If something went really wrong. A few followed the Sith lords and the young Acolyte inside.

"Hey look at that," Iris whispered.

Gregor glanced around the corner at a trio of commando droids.

"Commando droids," he mumbled. "Great. Palace could have dozens of them."

Zil'nigar snorted.

"You and I can take some droids. Now let's get down to the vault," he said.

Iris glared at him.

"I can take them too," she hissed angrily.

Zil'nigar pushed his sister aside and marched on. They cleared a corner and quickly found a staircase leading down to the vault level.

At that time a human servant came around the corner and saw the three Sith and eight troopers. Zil'nigar sighed annoyed and gave Gregor a look. His brother nodded and activated his lightsaber.

The male servant started running horrified in the other direction.

"Kill him!" Zil'nigar hissed after his brother. "Rest of you, down, quickly."

Iris led the black body armored troopers down the stairs with Zil'nigar following behind the last trooper.

Gregor caught up with the man and cut him in two before he could alert anyone. He grinned and extinguished his red lightsaber. Then, he saw several servants. Five of them and they were entering a chamber. Probably servant quarters. His grinned widened and he activated his saber again. The other wouldn't mind if he did some butchering first. Just some fun.

He walked into the chamber and started cutting and slashing and hacking. He tore the screaming and crying servants to pieces. After a moment, his laugher echoed throughout the hallways.

It caused Zil'nigar to freeze in the staircase.

"Frag," he cursed. "Idiots blowing the operation."

Iris had also stopped and stared at him.

What were they gonna do now.

"Keep moving," Zil'nigar said and started running.

Stealth was pointless now. Gregor had broken their cover already.

When Gregor had finished murdering the servants he walked out-covered in their blood-to find three guards. A Twi'lek, a Wookie and a human coming towards him.

They started blasting away at him but he deflected the bolts. The Wookie was hit in the head and died. The Sith Lord screamed and charged. He slashed two men left to pieces.

He barely managed to block the bolts from a commando droid when it attacked him. It was quickly followed by five more of its kind.

Gregor deflected the first wave and moved in towards them. Two commandos leaped at him and drew their own blades. He cut one apart in mid-air and kicked the second away. Quickly using the force he ripped two of them apart. A bolt found his left shoulder and impacted painfully. The pain shot through his body.

Gregor cried out. He became angrier and jumped at a commando droid. It jumped aside and fired its blaster rifle. He ruthlessly swung his lightsaber around him.

In the vault itself Danaria was demanding to know what was going on.

Her advisor Pilar, a Nemoidian male was putting the puzzle pieces together.

"My lady, enemy soldiers have infiltrated the grounds," he told her worriedly. "O-our-I-I mean…your guards are fighting them outside in the garden." He keyed the datapad he held in his left hand. "Th-three jedi is inside the palace, a-and a number of eight soldiers. All Twi'lek's."

Danaria was happy the droids were good for something.

Right now she the demonic winged Warlord turned to the gate to the vault. Her commando droid security units inside was jogging outside to hunt down and eliminate them. The massive five meter tall door closed behind them, albeit slowly.

The ebony black carapace covered Warlord stared at the gate with her blood red eyes. She pointed at a battle droid terminal operator with her talons.

"Hurry up and close the damned gate!" She demanded.

"Y-yes my lady!" It replied. "But the gate is a bit slow."

She narrowed her eyes on it before turning to Pilar again.

"Well? Have you sent the message?!"

He nodded feebly.

"Y-yes my lady. Reinforcements are on their way. The-the new battle droids manufactured in on their way. A Battalion of them will arrive in twenty minutes," he informed her.

Danaria moved her talons through her dreadlocks and breathed out. Then sucked in air, to breathe out again. She wasn't sure if they could stop three jedi in twenty minutes. There soldiers were no match for her security forces, but the jedi was quite a different matter.

And when lightsabers started cutting through the gate it reinforced her believes. But she realized the lightsabers wasn't blue or green or whatever other colors the jedi had. They were red. Red, as in Sith! Was Dooku behind his? Maybe he wanted to kill her and replace her as ruler of Thermodia.

For the first time in decades, Danaria was frightened. She stumbled backwards and turned to her two Magnaguards. They had been another gift to her.

"Do something!" She shouted desperately. "Protect me!"

The Magnaguards stepped forward and assumed a combat stance in front of her.

Pilar hurried back and hid behind a terminal, like the brave Nemoidian he was.

With the vault almost breached Danaria turned her gaze to the humanoid sized carbonite pod. It was somebody frozen inside it. Maybe whoever it was could save her. She was so desperate she decided to try it.

She ran through the vault, filled with jewels, gold, exotic weapons, ancient relics and the carbonite pod itself.

Behind her the gate was ripped open and the Sith and their troops swarmed inside. Laser was blasting back and forth as the handful of battle droids and guards inside opened fire on them, and the Twi'lek troopers fired at them. The two Twi'lek Sith attacked her Magnaguards. Hopefully they would buy her enough time.

Since the Magnaguards acted as Grievous bodyguards they were tough. Even for a pair of Sith. A third Sith came down and joined them.

Gregor had finished slaughtering people and commando droids and finally joined his brother and sister.

Danaria reached the pod and started entering the wakeup command to bring the person inside out. Since a Hutt friend of hers had found it on Korriban, it had to be someone important inside. She had never keyed a pad that fast in her adult life before. Maybe a few times as a kid, breaking into some shop in the slum.

"Step away from the pod!" Zil'nigar shouted at her.

She looked over her shoulder to see the two male Sith coming towards her. They had butchered her men and droids already. The female Sith was fighting a Magnaguard on her own in the back, still close to the vault gate. She was having real problem dealing with in on her own. All troopers passed her by, ordered to ignore her by Zil'nigar.

In what felt like an eternity the carbonite pod opened and let the person inside fall to the ground.

Danaria stared down at the Twi'lek at her feet. The Twi'lek was female, her skin as red as both males hunting for her. Her lekku twitched as she was regaining her senses. She had a long ebony black skirt and a tank top, also it, black. Her body was covered completely black tattoos. Sith tattoos.

Danaria's eyes widened. A Sith. It was another Sith. It now made since for Dooku to send them, or whoever else did. This was why they came. Not to kill her, but to find the carbonite frozen woman.

The woman rose and looked at the scared Warlord. Her yellow eyes looked around her confused. They spotted the Sith and their soldiers. Her eyes returned to the winged carapaced female.

"Where am I?" She demanded.

Danaria was terrified. She caught two lightsabers attached to her waist and quickly stared at the Sith.

Iris managed to finish off the Magnaguard droid and joined her brothers.

"P-p-please…d-don't-" she started begging.

"Speak up," the female Sith berated her.

Danaria fell to her knees.

"Save me, I beg you, please! I beg you," she pleaded desperately. "I can give you whatever you want, just save me from them!"

The female Twi'lek's eyes wandered to the Sith.

She stopped speaking when the female activated both her yellow lightsabers. Iris swallowed and stepped back.

* * *

I know some of the latest chapters have been kinda short, but there's a longer coming up soon enough.


	15. Chapter 15 Sith legacy

Chronicles of Talon Chapter 15 Sith legacy

 **Thermodia, Firestorm, Danaria's palace**

The Sith female stared down Zil'nigar and Gregor. Their troops stood ready, but didn't seem to want to fire.

Before anyone could react she launched herself into the Twi'lek ranks. She gutted and cut down the troopers around her. In seconds, all eight were dead.

"W-wait!" Iris attempted.

Gregor laughed and charged at her.

The Sith blocked his first strike, kicked him in the gut so he lowered his guard and then cut his head off.

Seeing his brother and troopers dispatched so easily Zil'nigar used force sprint to escape from the vault. When Iris tried to run the Sith grabbed her using the force and pulled her to her after deactivating her lightsabers. Iris panicked when she felt that she couldn't breathe correctly.

The Sith glared into her eyes.

"Speak little one," she told her with a harsh voice. "Where am I?"

"Y-you...are o-on Thermodia…p-palace…" Iris managed to answer. She was absolutely terrified now. Certain that she was going to die.

Danaria stepped forward carefully, but she didn't dare interfere the Sith.

"How long did I sleep?" She demanded.

"Th-three thousand a-and six hundred y-years…" tears streamed from her eyes.

She didn't want to die like this. She wanted to just go home and sit in her mom's lap. She wanted everything to be nice like when she was a little girl again. Her excited and cocky attitude was completely gone.

The Sith was taken by shock at the news. Over three millennia? It couldn't be. Had she really slept that long?

"What happened to the Republic? Did the Empire destroy it?" She asked.

"N-no-no," Iris stuttered. "It-It…" she cough. "…please…p-ple-please…"

The Sith narrowed her eyes on the far younger girl, but let her drop to the ground.

Iris coughed and took several deep breaths. She fell down on her hands and knees and felt tears filling up her eyes.

As she recovered the Sith turned to Danaria.

"I-I…" Danaria paused and cleared her throat nervously. "I can give you whatever information you'd like. The Republic, former Sith Empire, CIS, Hutt's. Anything you need."

After seeing what she could do, she knew she had no chance of surviving if she opposed her.

Slowly, the Twi'lek nodded approvingly.

"Good. Now," she walked towards her. "You promised to give me whatever I wanted. Remember?"

Danaria nodded feebly.

"Excellent. Who rules this planet?" She looked around.

"Me," she was trying to regain her confident and stop trembling.

Then the Sith walked towards her menacingly.

"Since I just killed a Sith and their troops, I have made myself an enemy of theirs. I don't know who you are or they are, but, you owe me," she said menacingly. "I need a protected place to stay and you are going to provide it."

"I can do that," Danaria wagered in a strong voice. "You can stay in my palace, under my protection. And if you'd like-after you've read up on galactic events off course-you could take a seat in my government, as an advisor."

The Sith responded by shooting her with force lightning. Danaria cried out in agony and fell to the ground. She twisted and turned in absolute pain.

When the Sith finally stopped, she looked down on her.

"Do not try and manipulate me," she warned the Warlord. "I will stay in your palace, and I can even pretend to be your advisor, but…you obey me. Do you, understand?"

Danaria nodded painfully.

"Y-yes."

The Sith turned to Iris who was getting up.

"What is your name, little acolyte?"

"Iris of the T'racen Clan…p-please don't kill me," she begged in terror.

The Sith female raised her hands.

"I will not. Your friends abandoned you here. Now, if you join me, I will train you and turn you into a powerful Sith. Then we will reign this world together!"

Iris was easily swayed by the powerful Sith. She was also certain she would be killed if she refused, so she fell to her knees.

"Master," she said obediently.

"You said you are from the T'racen Clan," the Sith mentioned.

Iris nodded.

"Like you, right?"

Danaria looked on confused as she sat up.

"Did my linage survive the ages?" the Sith asked astounded.

"My survived the fall of the Sith and remain to this day," Iris told her.

Danaria rose to her feet.

"Who. Are. You?" Danaria asked carefully.

The Sith turned her head to look over her shoulder.

"I am Zaehna T'racen. Lord of the Sith and the new master of this world," came the answer.

Danaria kept herself from growling angrily at the Sith. She had to play along, for now. Until she found a way to eliminate the Sith. Maybe Dooku or the Jedi to kill her. Surely both groups would love to kill a Sith Lord. Especially one so powerful. But, at the same time, if they failed, it meant that Danaria herself would die.


	16. Chapter16 Bounty hunters of the Republic

Chronicles of Talon Chapter 16 Bounty hunters of the Republic

 **Nal Hutta**

The bar looked like any shithole you could find on Nal Hutta. Nothing about it stood out from the rest of the planet. It wasn't a well visited place either. Tssill Naekta had been here for the past three days, waiting, watching. The Trandoshan was curious, like any bounty hunter would be. Somebody had paid him fifteen thousand Republic credits to just to be here and meet a contact in a specific room in this bar. He didn't know a heck of a lot, just that others would be here too. The job was a team thing.

He had singled out a Mirilian and a Mandalorian that he suspected was here for the same reason he was.

The newest arrival was a fat and ugly Gamorrean. He wasn't armed or dressed like a guard for the local Hutt's. Another bounty hunter he presumed. Working with a Gamorrean? Not on the top of Tssill's bucket list. But a plus was that he recognized him. Slett the Butcher. Famous bounty hunter that had a reputation to carry out his tasks in a bloody and brutal fashion. He licked his reptilian lips and eyed the large Gamorrean for a while. It turned out he was right when the fat tusk faced alien marched into the room he was going into soon.

Then his eyes landed on a human male with thin white hair, a beard, skinny frame and two cybernetic eyes. Looked like the old bastard had had both his eyes carved out of his skull at some point. He had unhealed scars around his eyes that added to Tssill's theory.

When the Mandalorian and Mirilian walked into the room, the Trandoshan remained behind for a minute until a Weequay followed before he joined the rest himself.

Inside he found all the bounty hunters he had seen, plus three others. One of them was an Iktotchi male and two hooded figures. They appeared human at first glance.

"Good day gentlemen," the Iktotchi said politely. "I am pleased to see you all came here."

"Seems you got a lot of credits to hand out," the Mirilian noted dryly.

Tssill sat down around the round wood table and put his scaly arms on the table. He hissed silently.

The human with the cybernetics looked at the men with the Iktotchi male.

"Hey," he said aloud. "You Republic?"

It caused a few arched eyebrows and inquisitive looks.

"Those men with ya…" the man said. "…I've seen clones before."

Tssill was surprised. Clones?

"I am here to pay you for a certain task," the Iktotchi said carefully. "A job that pays enough to ensure you will never have to work again. Ever."

"That kind of cash," Tssill spoke up. "I don't care who you are." He looked at the human. "Anyone with a problem could always leave." With a shrug he leaned back in his chair.

The Mandalorian straightened his back.

"Seems nobody's leaving. What's the job?"

"Slett waiting, talk," the Gamorrean growled.

The Iktotchi nodded slowly with a pleasant smile.

"Gentlemen," he said calmly and rose. "If you agree to carry out this job, you will take part in ending this was a lot faster, saving many lives." He eyed them. "And since that probably don't interest you, you will be offered fifty thousand credits upon reaching the target coordinates and another four hundred thousand if you-when you, succeed."

The Weequay male whistled impressed.

"Not sayin' no to that," he chuckled.

"I presume this is dangerous," the Mandalorian stated firmly.

"Otherwise your skills wouldn't be required," the representative explained flatly.

Tssill raised both his long arms. "Whatever, give us the mission brief already."

The Iktotchi shook his head. "I am afraid we cannot risk giving you the information until you reach the location where it will take place."

"Which is?" Tssill asked.

"The target is Raxus, the capital to be precise," the Iktotchi rep. explained.

The Mirilian arched his eyebrows. The capital world of the Separatists? This was definitely big.


	17. Chapter 17 Battle of Kamino

Chronicles of Talon Chapter 17 Battle of Kamino

 **Kamino, Tipoca City**

Talon had spent a decent time on board a shuttle to travel from Timira City to Tipoca City. She left Sabre behind to fight with the troopers in Timira City. She trusted Spartacus completely to keep her safe. She couldn't bring her with on this one. After having gotten a report that Dooku's lapdog was in the city, she didn't hesitate to get over here. No way she'd let the chance to payback slip through her fingers. No way.

"We're landing, general;" the pilot told her.

"Very good trooper," Talon replied.

The shuttle began landing, but far too slowly in Talon's mind. She didn't have any patience for it. She had to find that Seyani brat and gut her. There was no way she'd let the Dark assassin leave alive. No way! One of them was going to die, and it wasn't gonna be her.

'Jade, you're about to be avenged,' she thought to herself.

When the shuttle landed she walked out with decisive steps. Her black robes blow in the heavy wind surrounding the outside platform. The platform had three anti-air batteries in a triangle formation on the edges with clones operating them. Two heavy repeaters was placed behind cover at the walkway, but they were abandoned. They had presumable been abandoned when the troops dropping here moved inward.

She could see the Republic and Separatist Starfighters fighting above them in the cloud filled sky. It was impossible to see who had the advantage, and as she continued walking she felt drops of rain coming down. It started out light with a few drops.

When she walked inside the city itself she saw wounded clones lined up against one of the walls. Close to twenty of them with two medics and five medical droids assisting. Two of them was put on a gurney to be moved. All the clones had dark blue stripes, showing they were from the 501st.

She stopped and looked around for someone in charge. In her short search she saw dead troopers ten meters down the corridor at a junction. While two had blue stripes the others had violet stripes. It was her boys. For the moment her anger subsided and was replaced with a feeling of care.

She marched up to a corporal standing around.

"Corporal," she caught his attention.

He turned to her and snapped off a salute.

"General!" He stood at attention.

"Why haven't the wounded been moved?" Talon demanded to know.

"Eh, we're cut off from 12th Battalion HQ," he explained. "We cannot break through. The blasted droids are putting up a helluva fight, got some Vorrish officers with 'em."

With experienced Vorrish warriors in command it stood to reason that the droids would become a greater threat. She had noticed it back on Timira City too. Vorrish warriors leading battle droids. When commanded by someone with initiative changed the droids battle tactics and style of combat entirely.

"How many men can you spare for an assault to break through?" She asked to the point.

"Err, I-I don't err, know, general. Sorry," the Corporal apologized anxiously.

Talon sighed inward.

"Who's in command here Corporal?" She put her hands on her hips and frowned at the unhelpful trooper. "You got a lieutenant, or a captain about here?"

"Lieutenant Cutter, he-he's down right in the junction, holding o-off droids," the clone managed to be helpful.

Talon marched passed him and turned right in the junction ahead. All the while she heard blasting around her in every direction. She went into a jog to hurry up and find the lieutenant. It took her a minute to reach the clone's defensive point. The Lieutenant was holding a corridor together with fifteen other men. Four of them were injured.

A violet stripes clone turned his head over his shoulder and then elbowed his brother beside him in the shoulder. The other clone looked at him.

"Hey look, it's the General!" He nodded to Talon when she showed up.

Talon walked up to the lieutenant and activated her lightsaber.

"General T'racen!" He assumed over the blaster fire. She was glad the Corporal called ahead. That was something else he had done right. "Bait told me you wanna break through the…" he fired a trio of bolts at a super battle droids and hit its chest plate. "…droids blocking us off from HQ set up!"

"That's right, how many men do you have?" Talon confirmed.

He ducked behind cover of the wall.

"We've got our hands full here," he told her. "Men spread out on five different points. Barely have fifty men."

"I only need a dozen or so," Talon assured him. "The contact the 12th and have them attack from the other end."

He sighed and nodded obediently.

"If you say so. I'll have all units send troopers back to the junction with the wounded to meet you. But don't count of a lot of guns behind your back." He looked at the 81st troopers. "Might as well take them while you're here." He then put ah and on another troopers shoulder. "You're with the general, move out!"

"Yes, sir!"

Talon made her way back with three clones to await the rest of the men gathered for her push. Since she asked for small number she couldn't disapprove that she got eleven men in total. She found out that the troopers from her Legion was from Hunter Battalion. Bug-zapper's boys. Their Platoon had been dispatched to support the composing flank of the clones defending this section. Now they were stuck and the rest of their Platoon all dead. They were killed in endless Vorrish melee assaults. After ten waves only two men remained standing.

Leading them towards the enemy she was decisive that she had to break through before she could go after Seyani.

The droids was holding a fifty meter corridor and two junctions. It was enough to separate the 12th Battalion from these men. They were probably having trouble enough on their side to break the droids small defensive positions. The surrounding corridors had collapsed, which left only one corridor in this section between the clones and their HQ.

Once they reached the droids they waited. She waited to see if the 12th Battalion boys was able to send troops. She was happily informed of the answer when five of the ten droids in front of them ran towards the corridors other end.

"Go!" She shouted and jumped out into view with her blue lightsaber swinging. The clones started firing behind her.

"Look, jedi!" One of the droids said alarmed.

"Blasted them!" Another ordered.

As bolts of laser, blue and red, spewed in both directions Talon's blue saber added to the light show going on as she deflected the bolts coming at her, protecting the men behind her from incoming fire. One of the deflected bolts reversed direction and took the head off one of the battle droids. The droid took two steps back and tried to feel for his head before collapsing into a pile of metal scrap. There was a certain beauty to it, if one had time to ease one's mind and see it. In the heat of battle, it wasn't easy.

She heard a trooper drop to her right and gave it a quick glance. Indeed one of the men was lying unmovable on the white floor, with two of his brothers stepping up and blasting the droids while covering a third checking him for life signs. He sadly shook his head.

"Raynor's gone!" He shouted.

Talon hoped to avoid losing anyone else and quickly deactivated her lightsaber and used both her hands to push the droids back. The shockwave sent the droids flying back with almost cartoonish cries.

She reactivated her saber and ran up to cut up the droids that wasn't destroyed when impacting each other or the floor.

One of the clones looked at his brother beside him when they followed her.

"This is what I'm talkin' about!" He chuckled. "Long as we got jedi, we're golden! Those clankers ain't takin' this planet."

His brother let out a satisfied snort of agreement. "Yeah."

"Incoming!" Talon alerted them. She half-turned around. "Get that shotgun up front!"

The trooper carrying a shotgun jogged up point as two Vorrish was charging them in their usual banzai tactics. They had their swords raised and hissed dangerously.

"Goodnight ladies," the trooper called as he squeezed the trigger.

The blast flung both females back hard and splattered the left ones skull into tiny brain jelly and blood covered pieces.

"Sheesh, you made a really mess buddy," one of the troopers inappropriately jokes.

After a few glares he quieted down and didn't pursue his _humorous_ line.

They heard blaster fire coming from up ahead and seeing the back of the droids it offered quite an opportunity. Since they didn't want to risk shooting and hitting their own guys Talon took it upon herself to sprint forward, leap and land in the midst of the battle droids. It caused momentary chaos before she cut down and decapitated them, with the clone's ahead firing in support. When they got closer her troopers dared fire at almost point blank, knowing they wouldn't hit their own boys.

The short battle ended abruptly with the last droid shredded.

Talon deactivated her saber and attached it to her waist, under her robes.

They then joined the clones pushing from the other side.

"Is anyone injured?" She asked caringly.

"Two dead, four injured," a trooper in blue stripes told her. He pointed at his wounded right arm. "Including me."

Talon half turned to address all of them.

"Well done boys," she congratulated them. "We just broke the isolation and took down a numerically superior foe." She cracked a smile, the first sense she heard about the Sith bitch. "This is why the clankers can never prevail in this war." There was no one to disagree. "Now get going. We have a city to free."

Talon marched off to find Seyani. She activated her communicator to contact Master Ti.

"Master Ti, this is Knight T'racen, do you read?"

"I read you Knight," Shaak Ti confirmed. "I am pleased to hear you are here."

"Yes master. Where is the Sith, you have eyes on her?" She felt her body tense up by the mention.

"Not at the moment´, no," Shaak Ti responded. "She disappeared after we fought. I think you'll be interested to hear that one of your clone troopers managed to wound her." Talon arched her eyebrows. "Captain Fae hit her in the waist, which lead to her cowardly retreat. She left a few Vorrish behind but we dispatched them easily enough."

A smirk spread across the red Twi'lek's features.

"Teyla I could kiss you," she mumbled before clearing her throat. "I'll have to remember thanking her for that. I'll find the Sith Master, don't worry."

"Very well, Knight," the Master conceded. "But be careful. Even a wounded predator is dangerous."

"I'll keep that in mind, T'racen out." She ended the chat.

She could feel the presence of the dark side. She wasn't far away.

 **Kamino orbit, Star Destroyer** _ **Heart of Sacrifice**_

In orbit reinforcements had arrived in the form of a Battlecruiser, six Corvettes and two Victory class Star Destroyers. On board his own Victory class Star Destroyer Constantine was more than pleased to see them. Moments ago one of their Corvettes had been set ablaze and gone down in a fiery sea of flames with all hands. Not to mention that Yularen's forces had lost their only Victory class Star Destroyer and their last Arquitens class Light Cruiser.

"Commodore, Oblivion reports their shields and weapons are back online," a naval officer informed him.

Constantine nods. They had been positioned to cover the damaged Star Destroyer while they repaired their ship. The General's flagship Glacier was relatively close by, doing the same.

"The Munificent Star Frigates are retreating towards the Lucrehulk Coreship," Constantine was informed.

"Ask if Cossack wants us to pursue immediately," Constantine ordered calmly.

"Aye, sir."

Constantine throw a glance at the disabled and half-wrecked Providence Dreadnought. It had been disabled half an hour ago. By Icarus, General T'racen's only Battlecruiser. A full close range barrage had left it devastated and dead in space. He then saw how Yularen's bomber wings disabled another Obliterator Frigate.

"Admiral's orders the fleet to push on, Commodore."

Constantine nodded slowly. "Full speed ahead."

 **Kamino orbit, Lucrehulk Coreship**

On the bridge Jae was far more than displeasured about the situation. It was rapidly coming out of control. The fleet was being wrecked and reports continued coming in about droids being decimated, battalion size at a time. She no longer had any pretenses of achieving victory here. She knew Grievous would gloat to an extreme when he found out about her failure. After taking Geonosis and she failed to take Kamino. That matter of fact that her mission was harder wouldn't matter to him and probably not to Dooku. Honestly she adored him but he scared her quite a bit. He had often assured her that great things awaited her at the right time. When time was right, she'd be granted more power and authority than she had ever had before. As long as she didn't completely screwed up.

"Commodore, our forces in another Kaminoan city has been wiped out," a battle droid commander informed her.

Jae sighed deeply and looked at the red striped droid.

"Time to cut our losses, focus all ship on this region and begin withdrawing our ground forces." She didn't have much care for the mindless droids, but the less droids destroyed the better.

"Yes ma'am came the mechanical response.

"Wait," Jae said, realizing something. There was something to be gained from this failure. Something valuable that Dooku and not even Grievous could deny her. "Evac the Vorrish troops, but let the droids remain. If we can't take Kamino, we'll make the Republic fight to the bloody end."

They would bleed the clone army out here. Forcing as many casualties as possible. Droids were easily replaced but it took ten years to grow a clone. If they could bleed out the Republic they could prevail and force the Republic to negotiate and discuss terms more favorable for the CIS.

"Yes ma'am," the droid complied.

Standing quietly beside her was Xisu, her hands in her pockets.

"So, where are we retreating ma'am?" She asked in a casual tone.

Jae continued looking out the window at the battle ongoing.

"To the Vorrish homeworld. It's only a matter of time before the Republic attacks," she answered. "They won't allow the Vorrish to fully commit to the war and push hard to get them to surrender quickly. If we can't to stop that, we need a massive amount of supplies, droids and ships to prove we will back them up."

 **Kamino, Tipoca City**

Talon followed her senses and let the force guide her to her target. She strolled through battle torn corridors and decimated rooms in her search. When she walked inside an abandoned small control room she kneeled beside a dead trooper. He had been killed by a lightsaber cutting across his chest diagonally. She looked over all four dead troopers. Two of them had been stabbed with a saber, through the back. Definitely the work of a Sith. Coward backstabbing them, the true Sith way. The fourth and last had been shot. The floor was also littered with decimated battle droids and super droids. Even a Droideka's remains. Rising to her feet Talon was proud over them. They had fought a droid force at least five times larger-with only counting the droids destroyed-and lost because of the Sith's involvement.

"Now rest boys," she said softly. "You've earned some peace and rest. When I kill you I'll remember you too."

Outside the control room she found forty or fifty more wrecked droids and ten dead clones. The battle for this little five meter across control room had been fierce. It was like a mirror into a larger fact that she was too well aware of. The clones was superior but greatly outnumbered. If they had as many clones as it was droids, this war would be over long ago. A great numerical advantage in droids kept the war going.

She was careful to avoid stepping on any of the clone's bodies. She wasn't as careful with the droids and dead Vorrish warriors.

She didn't know much about the Vorrish and had almost never heard of them before. But she had learned one thing. They were a race of warriors. Everyone in Tipoca City knew it. Every clone on Kamino knew. She shook her head at the thought of invading their homeworld.

When she entered a glassed in walkway through a growth chamber she froze and stared straight ahead. Twenty meters ahead stood Seyani. Lightsaber deactivated in her hand and the other hand on her waist. She had been shot in the right side. The Zabrak stared in surprise at the jedi. It didn't take her long to recognize who it was.

Talon activated her blue blade and quickly walked forward with determined steps.

Seyani straightened herself and activated her red saber with a swoosh sound.

"So you wanna dance, jedi?" She asked cockily.

Talon kept approaching and stayed silent.

"Oh, you gonna scare me with silence now, are you?" Seyani snorted amused. "I don't think so jedi trash." In truth the Knight was a bit menacing in her swift and determined steps, in her furious eyes. "Wow, I can feel your feelings quite strongly. Aren't jedi supposed to-"

She didn't get longer before Talon picked up the pace and ran right at her, with the lightsaber swinging.

Seyani dodged four times and flicked backwards. It hurt like hell with her wound but she couldn't worry about the pain now. Barely had she time to react before Talon attacked again. Strike after strike after strike. The next always stronger than the last one.

"You…you really think…you can beat me?" Seyani tried asking while she defended herself. She hated being on the defensive. Sure she had to be defensive fighting the Jedi Master before but she hadn't been this brutal and angry. "What? Don't feel up for talking?"

Blocking an attempt to decapitate her, she kicked Talon in the chest to push her away. It gave her three seconds to breathe.

"So much anger can't be healthy for a jedi," Seyani mocked. "Keep this up and we'll be fighting on the same side soon."

"Never!" Talon screamed and leaped at her.

Seyani got out of the way and saw Talon's saber slash into the floor and leave a deep scorch mark.

They were almost out of the walkway by now.

"Oh, you speak," Seyani teased. "You'd have guessed, huh?"

"I am going to take your head from those pitiful shoulders," Talon promised in a dark tone. "Did you know that you actually live a second of so after dying? I heard that from a scientist I know." She curved her sweet lips into a smirk. "Last thing you ever see, is gonna be your own body hitting the ground. Headless."

Seyani swallowed lightly. "You have to touch me to do that. Haven't, eh, touched me yet. That saber hasn't been close to hitting me."

"We've only been at it for a barely thirty seconds," Talon reminded her. "I know time flies when you're scared shitless."

Seyani narrowed her eyes and locked them with Talon's gorgeous violet ones. So much anger in so pretty eyes. Almost inconceivable.

She launched herself into the air and down on Talon. The jedi deflected her red lightsaber and kicked her back. Her foot hit her wound and almost got Seyani doubling over in pain. She began moving her ass down the corridor and to safety. Maybe some backup to help her kill this jedi bitch.

Talon followed her quickly.

"You know what? Your master is incredibly ashamed of you. Master Amon whish he never met or trained for those years ago. Look at you know. Just like a Sith to run!" She told her.

It was enough to stop Seyani in the junction. She was no coward! She didn't want to listen to Talon speak about her former master.

"The only coward I've met is that blue haired brat of yours!" She shot back grinningly. "Or former brat…since she's dead. Gutted and all."

Talon froze at Jade's mention. She stared with wide eyes at Seyani from four meters away.

Seyani looked quite satisfied with the response.

"I'll do you a favor and reunite you with her." She raised her lightsaber and stepped forward to attack.

Talon blocked her stepped back two steps. Seyani pushed her advantage.

"She cried you know. When I stuck this very lightsaber through her gut. She cried like a little baby!"

Seyani kicked Talon in the right arm and almost made her drop the lightsaber. She proceeded to slashed twice and go for a finishing more to cut her across the chest and drill her saber through her very heart.

"She cried! Like a pathetic little-"

Before she finished the sentence Talon screamed and force pushed her thirty meters and right into a wall. She hit hard and cried out in pain upon impact. Her lightsaber fell from her grip and her back hurt like hell. Seyani opened her eyes slowly to find Talon quickly decreasing the space between them with the blue lightsaber at the ready. Her eyes was filled with rage, hatred and a pure instinct to kill.

She gasped and rolled aside a second before Talon's lightsaber cut a cross in the wall she had leaned against.

Seyani realized she may have pushed too far, but she couldn't think about it for more than two seconds before she had to block the angry jedi's attack. She ran inside a supply room filled with droid and clone corpses. Even a few Kaminoan's that had been butchered.

"Hey, hey lady easy! This isn't the jedi way, right?!" Seyani remarked nervously.

She ducked Talon's attacked by flipping into the air and constantly staying on the move and on her feet.

Talon slashed ay her chest and the Zabrak managed to block the blow. Talon proceeded to kick her in the wound and carry out a swift cutting motion.

Seyani cried out in painful agony when her right hand was cut off. Her scream echoed through countless corridors.

Talon stopped and coldly looked at her with narrowed eyes. The Sith fell to her knees and gripped her cut off arm by the wrist with her left. When she looked up at Talon, she met her violet eyes. In turn Talon stared coolly into the now terrified tear streaming eyes of the Sith.

Talon laughed grimly.

"A Sith crying? Really? Well, guess we know who is really pathetic, don't we?" She narrowed her eyes further.

Seyani sobbed loudly.

"P-please…d-d-don-don't, I-I b-beg-beg y-" she begged.

Talon made a disgusting sound in her throat in reply.

Seyani lowered her head and closed her streaming wet eyes.

"Mercy, mercy," she cried.

"Remember what I said about the last thing you'll ever see?" Talon countered with a satisfied smile.

She prepared to cut the pathetic crying Sith's head off in an angle that would make sure she would see her own body just before dying.

A bolt swirled passed Talon's shoulder. She turned around and saw a battle droid approaching in jogging speed. She deflected the next bolt back and killed it.

But she saw three Vorrish warriors charging her. One of them was firing a blaster while the others had blades out and drawn.

Talon drew the one with the blaster to her and stabbed her in the chest. She then let her body drop to the floor with a thud and a dying hiss. She proceeded to leap into the air and down at the Vorrish on the right. She cut her body in half and quickly turned on the last. He hissed angrily and swung his blade. Talon avoided it easily and cut it in two pieces. A last and final blow through his mouth and through the back of his skull finished him off.

She turned back to Seyani. To her anger, she was gone. But a trail of blood showed the way. Talon was in hot pursuit and ran through the next room into the corridors and reached the outside.

Seyani was making her way towards a shuttle that had landed to pick her up.

"Not that easily!" Talon snapped and closed the distance quickly.

As the shuttle started taking off Talon was just about ready to jump up and onto the open ramp, but two Magnaguards jumped out. She narrowly avoided them, but had to jump aside. Having no time for them she force pushed them over the edge and into the ocean.

But they bought Seyani enough time to escape with the shuttle.

Talon deactivated her lightsaber and closed her eyes. Her fists clenching harder and harder.

" _Talon, it's Anakin,"_ she heard in her comm. _"Talon are you there?"_

It took her a full thirty seconds to respond.

"I am."

"I've got some good news for you," Anakin said in his usual tone of voice. "The Last Separatist landing crafts has left for orbit. They're pulling out."

"That is…good news," she said coldly.

"Yeah, we and our boys did it," Anakin continued chipper. "A lot of droid pockets in Tipoca and Timira but it looks like they're abandoning them." His voice changed to a darker one. "Looks like the bastards left 'em to kill some extra troopers out of pure spite." He paused. "How's your little Sith chase go?"

Talon felt herself tense even more.

"Most of her got away:"

"Most of…" Anakin started and chuckled lightly. "Damn, nice work."


	18. Chapter 18 Jedi Master T'racen

Chronicles of Talon Chapter 18 Jedi Master T'racen

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple**

After devastating the Separatist invasion force on Kamino and protecting their supply of clone troopers for the war the 81st stayed for a few days to resupply before Talon was ordered to return to the Temple immediately. After the events on Kamino Talon didn't mind some rest. It had been a hard fought fight. Especially her own personal one. Sabre had wished she was there to help her but Talon definitely didn't want her there. To see her losing her grip and fight with rage and anger. It was certainly not the jedi way and she wouldn't show her padawan that side of her.

While she and Sabre walked through the corridors of the Temple she was pondering what was important enough to earn her immediate return here. If she had been needed in a specific sector to counter Separatists they would call her back. Any reason she could think of was easier to tell her over a channel instead of calling her back to the Temple. If the Temple had been attacked they would have told her. If a jedi close to her had fallen she'd been told too. Whatever it was about, it had her worried.

But she made sure to avoid showing Sabre any of her concern.

The padawan was as curious and eager as usual. She walked beside Talon. She was excited since she'd never been summoned to the Council chamber before. Granted, it was technically her master that was summoned but she was counted in too.

When they stopped outside the doors to the chamber she took a deep breath and squeaked.

With a raised eyebrow and a light smirk Talon looked passed her shoulder at her.

"Try not doing that inside, ok?" She requested.

"I-I promise Master!" Sabre squeaked.

She took another deep breath and then nodded calmly. When a Temple guard let them inside. Talon calmed calmly while Sabre-kinda-did the same. Meeting the Jedi Masters stoic gazes managed to make her cooler.

Talon bowed deeply after assuming a stance in the middle of the circular formed chamber.

"Masters," she said honorably.

Sabre quickly followed Talon's quo and bowed too. Though hers looked rushed and nervous.

It earned a smile from Yoda and Obi-wan.

Talon saw the entire Council assembled. Apart from Plo Koon and Coleman Kcaj. Though technically half of those present was present through holograms.

Grand Master Yoda was there in person, as was Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto, Adi Gallia and Agen Kolar. Mace, Obi-wan, Eeth Koth, Ki-Adi Mundi, Shaak Ti and Mae Waylon. Master Waylon was one of the newest member of the council, joining the Council's ranks in the beginning of the conflict a year ago. Talon didn't know much about her other than she was a Sentinel and strong with the force.

"Knight T'racen, glad you joined us quickly, we are," Yoda said with a smile.

"It sounded important," Talon said. Though Yoda's smile told her it wasn't anything bad. Whatever it was, it wasn't dangerous.

"Oh, it is," Obi-wan said. "But for ones, for good reasons."

Well, that earned Talon's attention.

Mace leaned forward in his seat and put his hands together. A tiny smile appeared on his lips.

"You have accomplished a lot through this war," the dark skin man started. "You have given a lot for the Republic. Your accomplishments on Mimban and on Jungle Coral station speaks for themselves. Not to discount that you discovered the ancient library on Tython. It will take us years to go through everything inside." There was a spark of friendly approval in his voice. "To name a short view, but you don't need us to read your record."

"You have shown more than expected from you since becoming a Knight, and even before that," Agen Kolar said in a half stoic voice and expression.

"Hmm, earned the rank of Master, you have," Yoda said in a kind and soft voice. He titled his head right.

Talon was caught off guard. She had never even thought of this as a possibility for being called back.

Sabre put a hand over her mouth when she was about to squeaked excitedly.

"I…I don't know what to say," Talon said, she was at a loss for words.

"You don't need to say anything yet," Obi-wan said. " **Master** T'racen." He put extra enthuses on the first word.

Her raise to the rank of Master had been mostly one-sided with almost all members agreeing. Master Tiin had believed she was not ready and voted against her on the issue.

Yoda and Mace exchanged a glance between them.

"Offer you a seat on this Council, we does," Yoda told her.

This hadn't been nearly as one-sided as before. A third of the council had disagreed.

Talon's jaw almost dropped. She felt like she must have misheard them. Had they really offered her, the only empty seat on the High Council? She wasn't sure she'd earned it. Clearly they did think that, but she didn't.

"I…" she swallowed. "I am not sure, that I've earned…"

Yoda's smiled slightly wider with what appeared to be approval.

"Show further that you are, it does," he said confidently.

Talon straightened her back and grasped her hands behind her robed back.

"I am honored," she said politely, gathering herself. She shrugged. "At a loss for words, really."

Mace nodded. "Congratulations." He gestured to Sabre. "There is an issue we must discuss, so you will have to congratulate your master later."

Sabre bowed. "Yes Master Windu." She smiled widely at Talon before she left the Council chamber.

Talon strolled over to the empty chair and rather awkwardly sat down. It was less comfortable then it looked, but comfy enough to sit for a longer period.

"Now, it have come to our attention, thanks to Republic intelligence and a brave squad of clone commandos that-" Mace began explaining.

He paused when Obi-wan's hologram shifted and listened to someone outside the reach of the hologram.

"I'm sorry Master Windu, but I have to go," Obi-wan apologized in a tone that was slightly strained. "Durge's fleet is launching an assault I have to deal with." He shifted his gaze to Talon. With a friendly trusting nod, his holographic image disappeared.

With a short interrupting the council was quick to turn its attention back to the matter at hand. They had confidence in Obi-wan's abilities to not worry. He and Zinbali had a medium sized fleet gathered. They were preparing for their eventual assault on Geonosis. Or they had started with that in mind, but had shifted their eyes to a new campaign to drive the Vorrish back before they seriously hurt the Republics war effort. Zinbali was currently in the Temple herself while her ships was being resupplies. Afterwards she would join Obi-wan.

"Thanks to Delta Squad we have discovered that there is an assassination plot in progress," Mace explained. A few council members arched eyebrows or furrowed them in response. Master Koth shifted in his seat. All the while Yoda and Ki-Adi Mundi showed in their body language that this was not news to them. "They raided a compound owned by a Mandalorian splinter group calling themselves the Mandalorian Remnant Legion. After the raid they discovered information that pointed to assassination plans on two Senators and the Chancellor himself." The seriousness of the situation was clear in Mace's voice.

"Do we know why?" Shaak Ti asked.

"The Remnant is a mercenary organization for the most part," Mace explained. "We believe someone paid them. This persons identify is unknown at this time."

"Hmm, troubling, this is," Yoda said with a heavy and troubled voice.

A round of nods concurred with him.

Ki-Adi Mundi raised a hand and gestured with his fingers.

"These men and women and trained soldiers and assassins. Since we do not know how far along in this operation they are, we must act quickly."

"Which are the senators?" Talon asked.

"Senator Bail Organa and Padme Amidala," Mace filled her in.

She had met Organa ones, but only ones. She had joined Anakin and Ahsoka in the Senate building. She knew Padme was a friend of Anakin. They had met at a few occasions in the past.

"I will join Knight Skywalker and hunt down the Remnant," Mace said.

"While you do that," Mundi started calmly to volunteer. "I shall act as Senator Organa's security."

Yoda nodded. "Protect Amidala, Master Vann will."

That earned glances between the Jedi Masters.

"Is that a wise choice Master?" Master Koth inquired.

"A powerful and capable jedi, he is," Yoda said.

"That is, and has never been up for debate," Saesee Tiin countered the Grand Master. "His state of mind, on the other hand, is another matter."

Yoda looked at the Iktotchi man.

"Remained stable since last, he has," Yoda reminded them in a slightly harder voice. For Yoda anyway. "Seven years, has it been. Time for him to prove himself, it is."

"If we don't give him the chance, he can never prove he has fully returned," Adi Gallia added her two credits.

"Believe he is ready I do," Yoda said, ending the argument.

"What about the Supreme Chancellor?" Talon asked.

"Safeguard the Chancellor, I will," Yoda said decisively.

Master Mae Waylon put her white gloved hands together. She wiped some of her black braided hair from her red eyes. The Chiss blinked and looked at the Grand Master.

"With your permission, I'd like to join you Master," she said in a feminine and soft voice.

Yoda nodded with a pleasant smile.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, archives**

Zataji leaned forward in her chair as Sabre told her the news.

"Seriously? A seat on the council?" She asked astonished.

Sabre was sitting in a chair across the small table.

"Yeah, I said it didn't I?" Sabre answered. "It was amazing. I can't wait to talk to her." she noticed that her Arkanian friend looked perplexed. "What?"

Zataji looked at her with her kind white eyes.

"I don't wanna insult Master T'racen or anything, but…" she paused. "…she's always seemed a bit too, unorthodox for the Council's liking."

Sabre helplessly shrugged.

"I donno. Well, Master isn't an everyday jedi, I know that but…maybe the Council is taking a new direction or something." She added another shrug.

Zataji glanced down on the pad in her hands.

"Hmm. I gotta congratulate her," she remarked. Then she grinned. "I can't wait to tell Master Zinbali that she's been made a Jedi Master and a member of the High Council. She's gonna freak!"

Sabre titled her head and furrowed her eyebrows curiously.

"She will? I've never seen Master Zinbali show more emotion then like, raising her wag her eyebrows or something," she said honestly.

Zataji was hesitant to answer, thinking over what to say.

"Okay. I guess she wouldn't exactly freak, but sigh heavily," she admitted.

Sabre snickered. "Sounds more like it."

When she stopped snickering she looked at a group of younglings led through the archives by a Muun Jedi. Not too far away a female Chagrian Jedi Knight disciplined her padawan-a young Wookie-verbally. With an angry expression she wagged her finger and whispered. It appeared she tried hard to keep it to a whisper. The Wookie looked disappointed and ashamed. Two of the Temple guards strolled through in silence. As mysterious like always. Though she thought their armor was pretty cool. It hadn't been too long ago she wondered around here on a daily basis, before she became Master T'racen's padawan. She didn't miss it a bit. Well, maybe a little bit. She missed her friends here.

She jumped up when she spotted her master.

"Master!" Sabre exclaimed and ran over.

Zataji got up to follow the younger padawan. She noticed Talon's change of wardrobe. Her black robes replaced with white robes and a tan shirt underneath.

"You've met Zataji I see," Talon noted.


	19. Chapter 19 Assassins, shadows & training

Chronicles of Talon Chapter 19 Assassins, shadows & training

 **Thermodia, Capital of Firestorm, Danaria's palace**

Danaria walked into Mina's quarters. She found the Delghast advisor reading a book at her desk. Her tendrils slowly twitched under her chin and her brown shoulder long hair blow slightly in the wind from the open window. When she heard footsteps she looked behind her to see Danaria.

"My lady," she said. "Can I be of service?"

Danaria looked at the snow white skin female, meeting her blue glowing eyes.

"Did our Sith friend check up with my doctor?" Danaria asked.

Mina rose, letting her tail gently slap the ground. "Yes ma lady. I spoke with the doctor before. I must admit, I'm confused how you convinced her to agree to a medical checkup."

Danaria smiled slightly.

"Well, I convinced her that she should make sure everything was okay after millennia or however long she spent frozen," she explained. "Didn't want anything to happen to our grand master," she lied her eyes out.

Mina snickered.

"Yes mistress," she said. She handed her a datapad. "This is definitely interesting."

Danaria waved dismissively at the pad. "Just give me the important bits.2

Mina nodded.

"Off course mistress. Our Sith _friend_ has got a lot of interesting…operations in the past." That caught Danaria's partial interest. "Her heart is home to two different cybernetic implants, as are all major organs."

"What?" Danaria asked surprise. "What do they do?"

"The implants on her heart increases the rate her blood is being pumps through her body, increasing strength and so on. The other implants work similarly, keeps her strong, agile, probably lives longer than normal Twi'lek's."

Danaria crossed her arms under her chest. "How much longer?" her interested was indeed peeked now.

Mina shrugged helplessly. "Couldn't guess mistress. Forgive me but…I at least dare say, she's probably quite a lot older then she looks." She cocked her pale head right. "Some kind of freaky cybernetic Sith fountain of youth."

The winged Warlord cracked her carapace knuckles. "Are…are you saying…" she shook her head and closed her eyes. "Damn. Explains why she's so powerful for someone so young. She isn't actually _that_ young." She looked into Mina's glowing blue eyes with her red counterparts. "Is there any historical records on an old Sith named Darth Zaehna?"

Mina shook her head.

"No, but that doesn't mean anything. Not a lot of Sith records survived the fall of the Sith Empire. If there are records, I'd guess you'd find them in the hands of private collector's hands or the Jedi Temple. Hidden in their archives."

Danaria snorted. "Something tells me they won't let us have a peek."

She wanted to know who this female was. Who the heck was this Sith gripping her by the throat? She didn't like just knowing that she was a powerful Sith Lord from the old and really, really dead empire. If one thing would be said, it was that she didn't like some saber wielder-Sith or not-ruling her planet and undermining her.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple**

Talon spun around on the training floor and exchanged the hand she held her training stick in. she blocked Sabre's stick when she attempted to land a hit on her. She easily danced around her padawan as she blocked two more attempts. She could feel Sabre slowly getting agitated.

"Remain calm," she told her. "Otherwise you'll never succeed."

Catching onto the latter part Sabre replied, "Watch me Master."

She then ran at her and tried a succession of four blows but was blocked on two and missed two. To add to it Talon smacked her butt twice with her stick.

"You were saying?" With an arched eyebrow she looked at Sabre. "If you keep running at me like that, I'm going to keep blocking your every attack." She noted that Sabre took a deep breath to let go of her agitation over failing over and over to tag her master with the stick. "Sabre, I know it's hard to just let go sometimes."

Sabre looked surprised. "You do?"

More than you know, Talon though. "Yes. But our control is what makes us the most different, and, superior a Sith like Count Dooku or…Seyani." Her blood boiled at the bitch's mere mention, but she hid it from Sabre best she could.

Sabre went in for another attempt. She used her acrobatics to leap up and land on Talon's right side. She used a rather sloppy version of the Ataru form of lightsaber combat. It was the form preferred by Talon and Seyani, although Talon had a more skilled and refined form then Seyani and Sabre's style was less refined than both of them. It used acrobatics with help of the force to preform quick leaps, high speed movements and deadly precision attacks. One difference that separated Talon and Seyani was that Talon had spent a lot of time training in countering saber wielders using the Ataru. Meanwhile Seyani had struggled when facing someone with a similar fighting style.

"That's the Sith you cut a hand off, right?" Sabre asked with a smirk.

The fact made Talon feel better immediately.

"Yeah. That's her," she confirmed, maybe a bit too happy. She was glad there was no one else then the two of them present at the moment.

Sabre's stick was centimeters away from touching Talon's hit when she danced away on light feet and blocked the green Twi'lek's secondary attempt to smack her.

"Nice. That was close," she complemented her try.

"How was it fighting that Sith Master T'racen?" Sabre asked curiously.

Talon hesitated for a moment.

"Eh…wasn't the first time, just another fight." It was a lie off course. Cutting Seyani's hand off had sent a mix of emotions through her. Such as Relief, anger, confusion, ecstasy, a slight feeling of peace and the like. It all broke and turned into a few specific emotions when the Sith apprentice escaped. Fury, anger and rage. It had been vertically overpowering at the time, but she managed to suppress it all. If she couldn't kill the bitch soon she was concerned her feelings couldn't stay hidden much longer. Sooner or later the Council would find out.

"Oh, come on!" Sabre pleaded, clearly not buying it. "Please tell me."

Talon skipped passed her and wacked her bum one more time.

"I wished she hadn't gotten away," Talon admitted, but keeping her actually emotions out. "Point is I understand that you get agitated and annoyed. But life will throw bolts at you that you can't walk away victorious from. If you give into your anger it will make you sloppy. My fight with Seyani proved that. When angry enough, her fighting style became sloppier and more aggressive, and her defense weakened as her aggressive tendencies took over."

"You beat her by pissing her off? Nice master!"

"Being better than her help a lot too."

Sabre laughed.

She stopped when Talon hit the stick out of her hand.

"Oh frag…"

"You lost focus," her master said. "Then being disarmed will be your best case scenario."

Sabre crossed her arms over her chest.

"You totally cheated," she pouted.

Talon rubbed her head and let go of her own stick.

"The enemy won't play by the rules, better learn that love," she explained to her.

Sabre sighed. "Right. Copy master." She looked up. "Still an ugly trick. Telling me cool stuff and then disarm me when I'm loving it."

Talon giggled. "True enough. Now I have a meeting to get to so I'll see you later."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Talon joined Masters Kenobi, Zinbali and they were also joined by Admiral Cossack and Commander Cody of the 212th. They had gathered around a holographic strategy table.

Cody keyed on the console and activated it. It showed a region of the galaxy in the Outer Rim. One of the planets was Kamino and another was Vorrina, the Vorrish homeworld. They focused in on three other planets.

"With three planets already under their control the Vorrish failure to capture Kamino is a speedbump on their path," Zinbali said in her monotone and calm voice. She nodded for Cody to change the holograms. He did and two other planets appeared. One was an ocean planet with a few island chains whilst the second was a diverse planet with ice covered, desert and tropical climates. "The Vorrish are attempting to push through the defensive fleets as we speak."

Obi-wan committed to his trademark beard scratching. "With CIS supplies and droids pouring in to support the Vorrish advance we won't be able to go on the offensive."

Digging in cost a lot of resources and manpower, and the Republic didn't have an abundance of manpower.

Cody brought up the purpose and goal for this meeting. Vorrina.

"Droids keep dropping in dirtside," he said. "Since we don't have a lot of information about their homeworld we're already going in blind, fighting both terrain and Vorrish warriors. Adding in a few Legions of droids will make that hell for the men."

"All we know is that it's a misty, fog filled swamp," Obi-wan said. "Not the perfect battlefield. Especially since they know the terrain. We're at a great disadvantage."

Since that region of the galaxy had almost been closed down and resources was being moved to other fronts the Vorrish siding with the CIS had thrown off one of the Republic's advantages. It had taken a year to fight the droid army to a stalemate and now it looked like they were on the defensive again. If they could strike quickly enough they could bring the Vorrish to an end before they invade more Republic worlds.

"The 81th and 359th Legions and 212th Assault Battalion will be finished to jump to the launch point in a few days," Cossack gave his input. "We're also waiting for the last starships, then we'll be ready. It is expected to take at least a week."

Obi-wan looked at Talon.

"Plenty of time for you to carry out that science mission," he told her in an almost casual tone.

Talon sighed. "Joy."

It caused Obi-wan to chuckle lightly. It quickly brought them back to the conversation at hand.

"Apologize Zinbali," he told the fellow Jedi Master.

"What do we know about their defenses?" Talon asked Cossack. Since the Vorrish was so mysterious and their planet dark and isolated they knew almost nothing about them.

"Very little, but at least a dozen CIS starships in orbit, including a Lucrehulk Coreship," the Admiral explained. "Same as back on Kamino. Since they took heavy losses we expect half the droid forces transported destroyed already. That puts at least one-hundred and fifty droids added to the defenses already in place." He looked up at the jedi generals. "While I remember it general, congratulations on joining the Council."

Talon appreciated his congratulation with a nod and a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As afternoon turned into evening Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine was leaving his office in the Senate building to withdraw to his fancy home in the Upper sections of Coruscant to rest after another tiresome day of Republic everyday politics. It wasn't anything unusual for him to be surrounded by guards, but it was different now. Ten Senate Guards and two Jedi Masters was following him around. It hadn't been the first time someone tried assassinating him and it surely wouldn't be the last, but the dangers of the specific situation became clear over Grand Master Yoda and Master Waylon's presence.

The group was heading towards the aircar designated to transport the Chancellor. Normally more than ten guards would be present but with two Jedi Masters it was felt that the Chancellor was safer then he could possibly be with thirty guards and no jedi. Chancellor Palpatine was perfectly clear about that he preferred less security and that he believed the threat less dangerous then his security officers and the Jedi High Council proclaimed.

 **Thermodia, City of Firestorm, diplomatic airfield**

The diplomatic airfield was located at the edge of Thermodia's capital, ten kilometers from Danaria's large palace. It was used-as the name clearly suggests-as a landing platform by diplomats and other dignitaries visiting their world. The Diplomatic Citadel was a palace-like compound nearby that was housed the living quarters of foreign diplomats. The entire area was under guard of what Danaria called law enforcement, which was more like a ragtag of relatively well-paid gangsters with little to know supervision.

Out of the Republic shuttle stepped Mace along Anakin and his padawan Ahsoka Tano. He noted that half a dozen ships sat on the airfield, including a Separatist diplomatic shuttle. Since the Republic and Separatists both vied for Danaria's support it didn't surprise Mace.

"What a dust ball," Ahsoka murmured as she looked around.

"Try not to insult the local's padawan," Mace suggested.

"Sorry master Windu," Ahsoka apologized.

"Looks like our escort's here," Anakin noted after smirking at Ahsoka's previous comment.

The approaching Platoon sized unit was clad in armor that caused Mace to furrow his brows. He had been on Thermodia three times before-not by his own choice though. There had always been a dark side presence on Thermodia. It had contained a large Sith temple from the era of the Old Republic, but it was destroyed millennia ago. The dark side had never really lost its complete grip though. Anyway, the soldiers approaching was looking less like the rabble Mace expected and more like real soldiers. They wore violet colored armor with ebony black junctions. The visors was pitch-black and a dark purple medium long cloak hanged over there back. They carried the standard Thermodian blaster rifles. Double barreled Concussion Rifles.

They halted in front of the three jedi.

"Master Jedi. We are part of Lady Danaria's guard," the unit officer said. "We have a transport ready to take you to Lady Danaria's palace."

Mace nodded slowly.

"Let's go then," Mace said.

The soldiers walked slightly ahead of them. Anakin leaned in to Mace.

"Looks like Danaria have upgraded her personal guard," he commented.

"Indeed," Mace answered simply. "Last I was here they were a ragtag band of mercenaries, criminals and pirates. These look a lot more impressive."

When they was sitting in the transport heading towards the palace Ahsoka felt cold. It was a strange and dark feeling. She looked over at Anakin and Mace but didn't say anything after seeing their faces.

The jedi both looked at each other without saying a word. They knew they were both thinking the same thing. Although the dark side had always had a small presence here, it was now stronger than ever. The dark side was extremely strong with made them very unease. They didn't know why, but something was very wrong on Thermodia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danaria met the jedi in her garden as the sun shined with warmth. She sipped from a fancy glass of wine and offered the jedi a tray. They declined politely.

"Suit yourselves," she shrugged. She strolled over to look out over a thirty meter long flower bed with thousands of flowers. "I was surprised and intrigued by your call Master Windu. It isn't too often the Jedi Council want to meet. It must be important."

"It is very important," Anakin said.

Mace took a gentle step forward.

"Lady Danaria," he started. "We want to talk about the Mandalorian Remnant Legion. I am certain you already know why."

She arched an eyebrow. Then smiled and sipped from her glass.

"Yes, true. Their attempt to assassinate a pair of senators and the Supreme Chancellor," she acknowledged. Her talons squeezed tighter around the glass's thinnest point. "I'd be a fool if I didn't keep an eye and ears open." She locked eyes with Mace and turned to him. "An attempted assassination of the Republic's leader by a group that size can't be hidden for very long."

Mace didn't falter against Danaria's red gaze and stared back without hesitation. A moment of silence followed.

"You are well informed, Lady Danaria," Anakin said, slightly more polite then prior.

"Yes. I impress myself sometimes," Danaria smirked and looked passed Mace to the younger jedi knight. "Sure you don't want a glass?"

Anakin waved her offer away.

"I try not to drink of duty," he joked lightly.

She smiled.

"I presume Master Jedi, you seek to know the location of the Remnants strongholds and who paid."

Anakin nodded.

Mace remained silence and watched Danaria. He kept his mind mostly on the dark side presence. It was trying to find out what was going on. It wasn't like anything he had felt before. It felt nothing like Count Dooku or his old or new apprentice.


	20. Chapter 20 Reputation

Chronicles of Talon Chapter 20 Reputation

 **Vor system, Vorrina high orbit, Providence class Dreadnought** _ **Auden**_

The beautiful Lahgan-Waleghi woman rubbed her forehead while standing in front of the holographic table. Jaeriel was hesitant to answer the call waiting for her. Dooku was one of the last people she wanted to speak to right now. After her failure she expected a big fat, _I told you so_ , from Grievous, and disappointing the Count was the last thing on her mind. Her best hope was if Dooku was madder with the Sith apprentice then her. The-presently-one handed Sith was in the medical bay. She was getting a robotic replacement hand.

After arriving in the Vorrish home system she had transferred back to her own flagship. She preferred it over the Lucrehulk Coreship. She had spent all her time working with the Vorrish high ranking officers to build up a space and ground defense in preparations for the expected Republic assault. Both starships and numerous droids had been arriving in system since.

She sighed heavily and activated the holo transmitter.

Count Dooku's hologram appeared in front of her and she bowed.

"Count Dooku."

He had a frown on his face and his arms crossed.

She obviously couldn't see his face but she could imagine.

"Jaeriel," his voice boomed. "You have been avoiding me for days now."

She swallowed.

"N-not at all my lord!" She tried assuring him.

He didn't buy what she was selling though.

"Do you think me a fool?"

"N-no! I just…I have been busy planning the defense of Vorrina," she pleaded. "Please."

"I do not want to hear excuses! You're invasion failed at the cost of a large amount of ships. The Vorrish aren't happy about losing so many of their Frigates. Since they don't have too many of them."

He didn't mention that almost three-hundred thousand droids had been lost in space and ground operations. Even though it was an extreme number they were easily replaced.

"It wasn't all bad," Jaeriel attempted to convince him. "Although I failed, it worked into a strategy I am using."

He arched his right eyebrow slowly.

"Is that so?" He asked coldly.

She nodded briefly and rose to face the hologram.

"Our battle droids are easily replaced, whilst the Republic's clones are not. No matter how many droids we lose we can replenish them at an extremely high rate. Meanwhile every dead close in one less trooper. It takes ten years to grow one single clone." She raised her hands slightly and tucked a strain of hair behind her long left ear. "I believe that the easiest way to beat the Republic at this point, is through attrition."

Dooku smiled slightly. This wasn't new to him and had certainly crossed his mind but she still hoped he'd be impressed of her change of tactics in defeat.

"Winning every battle won't matter, killing as many clones as possible will gain us victory. You'll be pleased to know that when we retreated from Kamino I left the droid Divisions planetside behind to inflict as many casualties as possibly."

That caused a smile to rise on his face.

"Excellent." He almost sounded proud.

"If the Senate feels threatened they'll order more clones grown and that will devastate their economy and the war will end before those clones will even be half grown. Also, if the war turns for the worse for them, we can return to Kamino and throw unlimited Divisions of droids at them."

"Mhm. What can you tell me about the Vorrish conviction to the CIS?" Dooku changed the subject.

"They are perfectly willing. They are preparing to defend their home and also send out reinforcements to their offworld forces."

"The Republic won't waste men and equipment on taking back the planets occupied by their forces," the older Sith said sternly. "They will head directly to Vorrina and attempt to force them to surrender."

She put her hand on her chest. "I won't let that happen. The Republic will never be able to conquer Vorrina. The terrain is extremely hostile. One of my armored Battalions ran down in the swamp terrain and broke down. They became completely un-maneuverable and useless. Trust me my lord. The Republic walkers will be utterly useless. The heavy constant fog isn't improving matters. The droids don't need to see and the Vorrish have evolved to overcome the terrain."

"I've never been to Vorrina," Dooku noted.

Jaeriel found herself starting to smile slightly.

"It isn't much," she assured him. "You haven't missed anything."

He cracked a smirk. Which was very unusual for him.

"Tell me," he spoke. "How is Seyani coping with her…" he thought about a good word to use. "…loss."

Jae cringed.

"Ah…she is, coping. She is attaching her cybernetic replacement now I believe. She, eh…she isn't a happy camper. She's been screaming bloody murder practically."

Jae's saber toothed tiger strolled into the command center and nuzzled against her. She petted Mira affectionately while keeping her blind eyes directed in Dooku's direction. A nuzzling was exactly what she needed. Although Mira's timing was a bit off.

"Tell Seyani to contact me when she as soon as possible," Dooku finished. Jae nodded obediently.

"How is the good General doing on Geonosis by the way?" She asked.

"Grievous is building a defense the Republic will never break," the Count said confidently. Although the confidence was probably placed by Grievous own confidence in his abilities.

Jae knew the moral hit the Republic took when the fall of Geonosis became public. It represented-to many-the Jedi and clone army's inept ability to defeat the CIS and protect the Republic. Include staggering rates of casualties of civilians and clones and an economic disaster and the Galactic Republic would fall.

"You must excuse me, but there is another matter I must attend to," Dooku finished.

His projection flickered out of existence.

Jae kneeled and hugged Mira lovingly.

"Hi girl," she whispered. "Just the kitty I wanted to see."

 **Raxus, CIS Parliament building**

The team of bounty hunters had reached the capital world of the Separatists from Nal Hutta three days ago. They had started immediately to put their plan into action. The plan had been put into action four hours ago. Tssill Naekta had no idea how everything went so wrong so fast. They had barely been able to plant the explosives inside the building before. The infiltration team was assaulted by a Squad of commando droids. The Gamorrean had been the first to die. His preference for close-combat wasn't helpful against the agile and skilled commando droids.

The human and Weequay had both been able to escape the senate but the human. Haran. He was shot by battle droids outside. The droids had reacted extremely fast. Too fast. Kyree-the Weequay male was missing. Tssill didn't know if he was dead, escaped or was arrested. But he didn't have time to think about that. He was busy trying to escape himself.

The Mandalorian was dead, as was the Mirilian. Their speeder had been hit by a rocket. They most likely didn't notice a thing. That left only him left. Everyone else dead. Not counting Kyree. News about the attempted terrorist bombing of the parliament was already circulating the news and spread like a wildfire through Separatist space. It wouldn't take long for the whole galaxy to find out about it. The Trandoshan bounty hunters only explanation was that they had been setup by someone. It went to crap way too fast for it to be a mess-up in the carrying out of the operation. He was starting to question if it was really the Republic that hired them. Soon the whole galaxy would hear about a bounty hunter group being hired by the Republic to assassinate the entire CIS governing body through an act of terrorism.

* * *

Since it took so long to get new chapter out I decided to give you two this lovely friday night.

Have a great weekend folk!


	21. Chapter 21 Scientific diversion

Chronicles of Talon Chapter 21 Scientific diversion

 **Star Destroyer** _ **Glacier**_ **, Corellian orbit**

Talon heard Cossack's voice over the comm.

" _We are ready for lightspeed general,"_ he informed her.

"Go ahead admiral," Talon told him.

" _Understood."_

Sabre walked beside her master and looked pretty bored. Talon threw her a glance.

"Being a jedi isn't just about fighting and scrapping battle droids," she reminded her. "When the war is over count on going back to days of diplomacy, chasing smugglers and meditating of the meaning of life and whatnot."

Sabre turned her head to her.

"Yeah, but fighting's funnier master," Sabre complained once the proverbial door was open. "This science stuff is sooooo boring!"

Talon actually agreed with her padawan completely but she couldn't show that. She was a Jedi Master and member of the Council now. A lot of things she did and said had to change accordingly. Her change of wardrobe into snow white robes and a skirt with white and tan pattern was one part.

"Sometimes you have to do boring things," she explained with a stoic expression. "But isn't it at least exciting that you might see something that no one has ever seen before."

Sabre shrugged. "I donno."

They walked into the hangar and Talon located the shuttle and its crew swiftly. They headed towards it. There was four people walking to meet them with a pair of clones escorting them.

"At least pretend you are somewhat excited," she told her padawan. "These people certainly are."

Sabre sighed inward but kept a brave face.

"Ah, Master T'racen," the Mon Calamari greeted happily. "Such a pleasure to meet you."

"Indeed Doctor Exon," Talon said curtly with a smile. "The pleasure is all mine. I've read your work." _Big lie. Good start Talon_ , she thought.

It caused the Mon Calamari male to smile wider. He then moved over to introduce his three comrades. He was eager. An eagerness you wouldn't expect in someone of his age.

"This is Doctor Jwossabi Jocchan, astrophysicist." The Ithorian in question nodded politely. "This is Doctor Pau Zo, our very own mathematician." The Nautolan female smiled slightly and just gave a stoic nod. The last was a black haired young human. She was way younger than the rest of them. "And of course, Doctor Naomi Mannerheim. She's our phycologist." He then put a hand on his chest. "I'm our team's biologist."

"We have prepared quarters for all of you until we arrive on Polo-Mala," Talon told them. Realizing she hadn't introduced Sabre she turned halfway to her. "This is my padawan Sabre. She is also accompanying us planetside, along with a small detachment of troopers."

"I doubt soldiers is necessary," Doctor Exon waved it off.

"One can never be too careful, doctor," Talon argued. "We have no idea what we'll find down there after all."

The Nautolan snorted. She rolled her large black eyes. "Typical military thinking."

All heads turned to her.

"If there wasn't a safety concern, a jedi wouldn't have been asked," Talon defended her viewpoint in kind. "It would be overkill for a mission without any security issues or uncertainties whatsoever."

Exon clapped his hands together loudly.

"Well spoken, Master Jedi!" He congratulated her. He gave Doctor Zo a disapproving look and she backed off.

"Follow us to your quarters," Talon said politely.

It had been a week since she joined the Council's ranks. Whilst the majority of her Legion was currently deployed she took one Star Destroyer for transportation to the planet they were heading for. She didn't like leaving her boys for someone else to command but in this case Anakin had volunteered and she couldn't think of too many others she trusted more when it came to keeping her boys alive. Well Yoda, Mace, Obi-wan but that's not the point.

The science team followed the two jedi out of the hangar to find their temporary quarters. It would only be a few hours until they reached their target. Polo-Mala. An uninhabited planet in the Outer Rim. It was an ocean planet with water making out ninety-five percent of the surface. Three weeks ago a signal had been intercepted by a small expeditionary craft from a science university on Coruscant. They contacted authorities and it was soon discovered with help of sensors that something resembling a ship was half buried in the oceans bottom.

So a scientific team was assembled. A mathematician to decipher any alien language in case of potential alien life on the supposed ship. An Astrophysicist to map their homeworld and the ships navigation records before crashing on Polo-Mala. A biologist for biological studies on potential life and a phycologist to assess any alien lifeforms.

A request had been sent through the Supreme Chancellor to the jedi High Council to send a jedi with the expedition. That jedi ended up being Talon and she pulled her padawan with her. If she wasn't going to have fun, Sabre wasn't gonna be having much more fun either at least. Always something positive. Talon was bringing fifteen clones with her. They included Lieutenant Marcus and troopers Edge and Slime. She didn't know the rest as well as she did the trio. Especially Slime and Edge. They went way back. All the way to the First Battle of Geonosis. They had been together with-at the time-Captain Abyss when they discovered her shot down gunship.

A few short hours later Sabre had finished a sparring session with Talon and took a shower in her quarters. Her young padawan was definitely improving, although slowly. She was more of a, _think afterwards_ , kind of person. Not unlike Talon herself to be honest. She turned the water off and wrapped the white towel around her red body.

Elsewhere Sabre had strolled off for the recreation room with a book. She crawled down in a comfy chair and started reading. It was a story about a law enforcement officer working with a criminal to solve a mystery. She only got thirty pages in before she gave up out of boredom. It seemed to be a theme of the day.

She spotted Captains Teyla Fae and Bug-zapper playing a friendly game of chess. A few troopers was gathered around in their dark blue jumpsuits. They watched the game and cheered on their respective Battalion CO. The Captains of Hollow and Green Battalion both arrived and joined in watching the game. Green's CO supported Teyla with a clap on her shoulder while Hollow's CO informed Bug-zapper how unbelievably screwed he was.

Coruscant's Fist Battalion Captain Muck was sitting idly in a chair and staring at a book in his grip. It was clear to Sabre that he wasn't reading. He never moved his eyes or changed the sides. He just sat there, using the book as a cover to be left alone by any curious and helpful brothers. If they realized he was down someone would try to improve his mood so he used the book to avoid any interaction.

Sabre remembered that his Battalion had been the ones feeling the most responsible for the death of the padawan she replaced. Jade. As their CO he probably blamed himself more than anyone. If she didn't know any better she'd say he was depressed but she wasn't sure that clones could get depressed. They had been engineered to cope better than normal people when it came to loss. But they was still people and people could blame themselves. Without a doubt he did just that. She found it really sad and wished she could help. But what would she say? She had never made Jade.

She saw the youngest scientist Naomi Mannerheim cautiously walking into the rec room. She looked around awkwardly before going over to a couch and sitting down with a datapad.

Then cheering broke her trail of thought and she looked to the chess match. Teyla had won apparently. The Aqua blue and orange eyed Zulu CO gave her defeated opponent a friendly punch in the shoulder and hug before giving him another friendly punch.

A thought went through her head then. It was something Master T'racen had said earlier that day. About after the way and going back to a far different routine. What would happen then? She was really loving working with the clone troopers and her daily interaction with them. They wouldn't get separated after the war right? She hoped they would be forced to part ways. But if the jedi stepped down from their military role and returned to being simple peacekeepers, than would they really need to serve with the clones? Answer, big fat no. Jedi wasn't supposed to get attachments but she couldn't help it. She loved serving with these guys. They were kind of like a little family.

She saw Seph. The Chiss merc was arm wrestling with a trooper. She quickly won and Gear took over with confidence. Unfortunately it was unearned because Seph kicked ass. She grinned widely as she asked if anyone else was brave enough to pick up the heavy gunners slack.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they exited hyperspace over Polo-Mala Talon gathered her padawan, the scientists and her clone backup in a transport down to the water planet. They used a water transport to traverse down towards the bottom of the ocean world. Their destination was an underwater station designated Renascence Station. The station had been abandoned for years but still functioned and worked perfectly for their purposes.

The first out of the transport after docking was Marcus. He took point with the clones. After half an hour they managed to bring the station fully online and begin offloading their supplies and equipment.

Edge eventually got to put his duffle bag down in the crew quarters. The room was quite cramped. Three square meters with two beds on top of each other. They filled about half the small room.

Edge dropped his bag on the bed.

"Oh come on," Slime complained as he stood in the doorway. "I called dibs."

Edge half turned to his brother and smirked. "I didn't hear you, so it doesn't count brother."

Slime threw his free hand into the air. "You can't break the rules of dibs! It's universal. Even the Sepis respect the rules of dibs."

Edge just continued smirking and laid back in the bed. It was half comfortable but acceptable. Slime walked over and placed his bag on the top bunk.

"How you doing brother?" Edge asked his brother.

Slime climbed up get get a feel for his bunk.

"Fine," he said flatly.

Edge sat up.

"Come on Slime," he disagreed. "Ghost said you had to go to medical when we left Coruscant." He had a real tone of concern in his voice.

Slime sighed. "Fine. My cybernetic eye was acting up. Started hurting like hell. Doc said something about my nerve system and brain and stuff. It was hard to follow but he said he didn't know how to fully fix it. He could make the pain milder for a short while but he couldn't fix it."

"Then why are you hear? If you're in pain you shouldn't be going on any mission's brother," Edge claimed.

His brother only snorted. "Like we're gonna encounter clankers down here. This is gonna be the most relaxed mission ever. So much better then Baurough…" he trailed off.

Before they had gone to Geonosis for the second time they were stationed on Baurough. The forested hell-world. Its muddy and bloody forests. It was in one of those hellish battles he lost his eye and burnt his face.

"A little pain is hardly enough to sit back," Slime started again. "Ironside would never approve of that. He'd call it laziness or something."

Edge stood up and looked right at his brother.

"Screw the El-Tee!" He exclaimed. Lieutenant Ironside was their Company CO. He was known to be a real hardass. "You should have talked to Abyss or Spartacus. Even the general!"

Slime just waved him off and jumped out of the bed.

"Come on we got real work to do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Talon was standing in the stations common room. There was a large window that let her view the beautiful ocean bottom outside. It was a gorgeous site. Thousands of corals and fishes swimming around. She wondered what creatures lived down here. Ten thousand meters under the surface. It was the deepest point on the entire planet. For a moment all worries about the war flipped away.

" _Sir,"_ came Lieutenant Marcus voice over the commlink.

"Report."

" _All equipment is off the transport and both mini submarines will be ready to deploy in one hour,"_ he reported.

"Very well. Have you looked outside?"

"No sir."

She smiled to herself. "You should. It's beautiful."

" _I'll put it on my bucket list,"_ Marcus decided.


	22. Chapter 22 Padawan

Chronicles of Talon Chapter 22 Padawan

 **Coruscant, Jedi temple**

Obi-wan was walking through one of the many corridors in the temple at a moderate pace. He had just finished a transmission to Talon. She was-expectedly-displeased with the mission that was turning out to be as boring as she thought. He was on his way to meet his apprentice. He had decided it was time to train a new apprentice and had returned to the temple to pick her up. While he was here fresh troops from the newest batch was reinforcing his numbers and bringing the 212th Assault Battalion back up to full combat strength. It didn't take him long to reach the chamber where Grand Master Yoda was going to meet him with his future padawan. It was a circular shaped chamber that was primarily used to teach Initiates.

"Ah, Master Kenobi," the Grand Master's friendly voice greeted him. "Welcome, welcome."

"Thank you Master Yoda," Obi-wan returned a smile and turned his attention to a girl standing a meter behind the short green jedi grand master.

She appeared to be twelve years old human, her pale fingers fiddling with each other in front of her and keeping her eyes firmly staring at her shoes. She had long crimson hair fitted into one long braid that laid over her right shoulder. Her height was normal for a girl her age. He couldn't see her eyes for obvious reasons. She was dressed in dark brown robes and had a tan shirt beneath. A silver colored lightsaber was attached to her left side of her waist.

Yoda gently knocked his walking staff against the floor to cause the girl to look up. A pair of silver eyes stared up, filled with anxiety. She looked from Master Yoda to Obi-wan. He was smiling calmly at her.

"Hello," he began. "I am Master Obi-wan Kenobi, your new master."

She swallowed hard.

"H-hi. M-my name is E-Evelyn O'Hara," she stuttered out. She spoke in a low voice, but it was enough for Obi-wan to hear well enough. "I-it is a…p-pleasure."

Obi-wan bowed gracefully. "The pleasure is all mine Padawan O'Hara."

That caused her cheeks to blush slightly.

Obi-wan had a feeling this was going to rival the difficulty of training Anakin. For other reasons off course. He studied her for a moment while she nervously peeked back up at him. She was still fiddling with her fingers.

"My ship will take on supplies and won't be easy for another hour, maybe two," he mused aloud. "How about we start your training immediately by going to the training chamber and you can show me what you know?"

"O-okay…I guess master," she said.

She was getting worried about that he mention a ship. Was he taking her into space? Were they going to head off and fight droids? She wasn't sure she could do that.

"I-I'm not very good though," she felt like she had to warn him.

Obi-wan smiled. "Let me be the judge of that padawan."

She nodded stiffly.

"Go, do not worry Padawan O'Hara," Yoda kindly motioned her on.

She awkwardly walked up to Obi-wan and followed him out of the chamber. She glanced back at Yoda nervously twice before the doors slammed shut behind her. Evelyn rubbed her arm all the way from the chamber to the training part of the temple.

Obi-wan started out with a pair of training blades to see what her combat abilities with a blade was. Neither of their duel later for very long. Whenever he left his defensive stance behind and took the offensive-even in a small regard-he disarmed her quite easily. Her lightsaber skills was extremely lacking against an opponent with a lightsaber of their own. She wouldn't last long against someone like Seyani. Not that he planned on putting her in that situation anytime soon. But even though her skills with a blade was poor he had been told by Master Yoda that she was very skilled with the force. His current thinking was to teach her to combine her dueling skill and her force abilities. Her greatest enemy was her self-doubt and lack of confidence. At the end of their session he decided to try with their lightsabers. Expectedly she was very hesitant at first, but a part of her lighted up when she thought he trusted to train with her lightsaber. For a moment she was very worried about hurting him by doing the wrong motion, but she realized quickly that it would be a miracle if she managed to hit him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On board the Star Destroyer _Justice of Truth_ Cody oversaw the final supplies being loaded up. The Star Destroyer was docked to one of the space stations orbiting the Republic capital planet. He had just been informed that General Kenobi was returning and made preparations for their departure. He was less then pleased to hear about the padawan. He trusted the general utterly but he didn't like having a child accompany them. He supposed this was similar to Commander Tano but she knew how to act on a proper battlefield. It felt different somehow. Maybe that made him a hypocrite but an unexperienced child-jedi or not-could get herself and others killed. He didn't like how the Jedi put children in combat roles. Maybe the General was a good teacher, but he didn't feel appropriate to comment on his skills in that regard. He left that to the Order. But, he did train Skywalker. It took him a moment to convince himself that turned out perfectly well.

"The last supplies are on board Commander," a naval officer informed him.

"Very good. We'll leave when General Kenobi's shuttle is no board," he responded dutifully.

Cody returned to viewing the overall status of the 212th. They needed to be fully prepared for the next campaign. They was joining General T'racen and Zinbali in an offensive on the Vorrish home planet. The idea was to kick them down before they could really throw everything into the war. They were opening a front the GAR paid many lives to close. That part of the galaxy had been mostly closed and all CIS planets and outposts occupied. He didn't like how little information they had on the Vorrish homeworld. He knew it was a foggy, dark and swamp-like planet.

"Commander, General Kenobi is on board," a Mon Calamari naval officer announced. "He orders us to take the fleet to Lightspeed whenever ready."

Cody straightened himself with a gruff noise from his mouth.

"How long to reach the rendezvous point?" He asked.

"Approximately eight days, lot of anomalies and interstellar hazards in the way," the Mon Calamari explained.

"Detach from the station and order all ship to prepare for Lightspeed," Cody ordered.

A few minutes later he turned around when he heard the doors retract and General Kenobi walked into the Venator's CNC. A human girl followed his steps right behind him with light and clearly very nervous steps. She was fiddling with the crimson braid hanging over her right shoulder. Cody was far from impressed with the padawan fiddling and eying the floor intensely.


	23. Chapter 23 Defiance

Chronicles of Talon Chapter 23 Defiance

 **Venator class Star Destroyer** _ **Justice of Truth**_

They had traveled in lightspeed for six days. In two days they would reach the rendezvous point. Master Zinbali was already there and Master T'racen would join them when she finished up her science escort mission, but Anakin had already dispatched her Legion there, so they only awaited the _Glacier_.

Obi-wan nodded approvingly when Evelyn deactivated her lightsaber. He crossed his arms over his chest and scratched his beard for a moment and smiled.

"Your skill with Soresu is impressive," he complemented her.

The pale cheeks of the girl tinged with a slight blush. She shifted her feet nervously.

"Ah, I, uh, thanks master," she managed.

Soresu was the third form of lightsaber combat and it focused on batting away incoming bolts from a blaster.

Although her dueling skill was lacking she was definitely skilled to take on a full Squad of battle droids by herself, at the very least. Most likely more. Maybe a Platoon. If she combined her lightsaber skill with her force abilities a Platoon of battle droids was no problem at all. He just had to make sure she instinctively did that in combat.

"You have definitely improved over the last few days," Obi-wan continued.

Evelyn glanced at the troopers sparring in the training rooms other end. She tried to hide her silver eyes behind her hair so nobody would see her looking at them. Realizing a few was looking at her and her master she quickly looked back at Obi-wan's shoes while her cheeks turned bright red. She was very worried that they thought she was a pretty worthless fighter.

Sensing what her latest worries was about Obi-wan decided to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. It caused Evelyn to squeak and tremble. Although she looked at his feet her mind had been racing so she didn't notice him stepping towards her.

"Evelyn," he used her first name with a gentle and calming voice. "There is no one to judge you. I assure you that."

She looked up to meet his eyes. They beamed warmth and a certain calm that made her relax and feel better, for the moment.

"Now, we'll continue later," Obi-wan said. "I have to contact the Council."

"W-why?" She dared to ask.

"A jedi matter," he simply responded.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple**

When Adonis Thedim walked through the double doors to the chamber the council was gathered and waiting. Almost everyone was here, including the newest member Master T'racen. Master Mae Waylon wasn't here but she was protecting the Chancellor until the threat from the Mandalorian Remnant Legion was over. He hadn't expected to be called before the Council for his actions. After all they had been successful. He was a bit nervous. But since his decision-although disobedient-ended up victorious and he pushed the droids back he shouldn't be here. He was of the opinion that the end justifies the means ten out of ten times.

"Knight Thedim, know why you are here you do?" Yoda asked him.

Adonis bowed his head. "I do Master Yoda."

"Agree with Master Mundi and Windu's assessment of the situation you do?" Yoda continued asking.

"Yes Master," Adonis said plainly.

"You knew your orders was to join Master Mundi's Corps, instead you disobeyed and attacked the Separatist forces," Oppo Rancisis said.

"That's accurate," Adonis said.

He held back on butting in for the moment. He could make his case in a moment. He mused earlier about who might be on his side. Master Fisto was a man of action and led soldiers himself. Master T'racen was a woman of action, shaped by the war like himself. It was likely both would understand him and support him. Yoda was often a sympathetic figure and Kenobi, Plo Koon and Rancisis was in the border region. The others was probably leaning against him, until he could change their minds. They knew he was a good battle commander and he got results. He had never lost a battle yet.

"Care to explain your reasoning for disobeying Master Windu?" Talon's hologram asked.

"Masters," Adonis started. "I saw an opportunity to break the clankers instead of retreating. I saw that my men and I could push through and figured he'd pay off in the end. Which it did." He and a smug look on his face. Not smug as in that he knew better then Mundi and Windu but as in that he's plan worked. "The 20th took the clanker supply post after all. We took the system."

He was surprised when Talon didn't share his charming smile. Her expression remained plain and flat. Her holographic features didn't change.

"We aren't here to look into your leadership and combat skills," she continued. "But…since you brought it up." she turned left and accepted a datapad from someone who wasn't in view. "This is Commander Jal'Kaalar's report from the battle." She gestured to the other masters around her. "We've looked into your second in commands reports with interests."

She paused and looked at Adonis with a deadpan look. "The Commander is concerned about your lack of tactical skills," she started. Adonis was shocked by the revelation. There was no way to hide it. "He believes your tactics led to unnecessary deaths and provides with an interesting read that suggests that your victories was mostly luck. The Battle of Thidiyal Station was the luckiest."

She smiled slightly, seeing the shocked expression on Knight Thedim's face. He was totally taken aback.

"You didn't know your own Commander thinks you incompetent and even dangerous for his men?" Agen Kolar voiced. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back.

"For this reason we have come to the conclusion that command of the 20th Shock Corps goes to Master Zinbali's padawan, Zataji."

"A-a padawan?" He stuttered in disbelief, trying to recover.

"She will become a Knight of the Order," Talon told him warningly. She didn't like his tone. "This decision is not up for debate. The Council have made its decision."

Mace leaned forward.

"The Council isn't something you can listen to whenever you feel like it. It appears we granted you a command before you were ready for it."

"I am perfectly ready Master," Adonis insisted.

"That…" Rancisis berated. "…is for us to judge. Not you." He narrowed his eyes with disproval. The young Knight was arrogant. He waved for him to leave. "We will call you back once our decision in made."

He bowed deeply and left the Council chamber.

"I will await your judgement masters," he said in a low voice.

Talon shook her head and leaned back after the doors closed.


	24. Chapter 24 Darkness

Chronicles of Talon Chapter 24 Darkness

 **Vor system, Vorrina, Acclamator class Assault ship** _ **Leviathan**_

"We don't got all day!" Captain Teyla Fae's voice echoed through the hangar. "Get on board the gunships five minutes ago boys, move it!"

The violet striped armored woman looked at the troopers. They were running into their LAATs in full combat gear. Phase II armored troopers with violet stripes and markings swarmed about, getting to their Squads and gunships to go dirtside.

"Come on, we have a planet to take!" She continued barking at her.

"You heard the Captain!" Lieutenant Flak of 2nd Platoon shouted at his Platoon as they halted inside their gunship.

Lieutenant Tora Nypta joined her own Platoon in Zulu's Alpha Platoon on board their gunship. She had fully recovered after fighting that Sith bitch on Kamino and she wanted revenge badly. She killed a bunch of her men and she was going to pay for that one day. As if killing Commander Jade wasn't enough.

Outside Kenobi, T'racen's and Zinbali's Fleet punched a hole through the Separatist defense fleet. Thousands of fighters conducted dogfights and attempted bombing runs on enemy cruisers. The Jedi had brought over eighty starships to bare for this fight. Cruisers had been moved from other fronts and battles to quickly end the Vorrish problem. Admirals Yularen and Cossack led their fleet through durasteel ripped from crippled ships and wreaked Starfighters. Master Zinbali was the only jedi that remained in orbit. She preferred space combat over actually combat. She was more tactician then warrior. Her Padawan, Zataji, was skilled and far along enough to handle the action part. She had actually just been informed that the Council granted her the rank of Jedi Knight and put her in command of two Battalions of elite troops. In this campaign she would be acting as a kind of second in command under Kenobi and T'racen when it came to ground operations.

As her gunship lowered towards the surface Teyla spoke to the pilot of her gunship through the commlink.

"How's it looking out there?" She asked.

" _Dark, sir,"_ he replied. _"Ground looks foggy like kriffin'…"_

"Pilot?" She asked when he trailed off. "Report."

" _Captain I've **** sensors an* comms *re ex******cing…comp**sating."_

A moment went by.

" _Do you ***** me captain?"_

"Better than before."

" _Not get*** better. I don't know where *** interference is coming from but-"_

"Just put us down without crashing," Teyla cut him off commandingly.

"Yes, sir!"

When they landed the sides retracted and revealed the Vorrish homeworld.

"Secure the LZ!" Teyla shouted out orders.

She looked around her. The ground was wet and swamp-like. The open plain they landed in was twenty meters across and dark trees rose on all sides. They only saw around five meters in front of them because of heavy fog.

" _Captain!"_ Lieutenant Nypta announced over the comm.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Teyla said.

" _Seven of my men's primary blasters *** malfunctioning and the **ad lights aren't working,"_ Nypta informed her.

Teyla noted that the light attached to her own helmet wasn't working either.

"Affirmative Tora. Something on this planet is wrong," she said. "Maybe the fog is messing with some of our tech."

Teyla thought this will definitely been an interesting campaign. Malfunctioning equipment, hostile terrain and barely able to see more than five meters in front of them. It gave the natives a large advantage. Looking around at the environment it would be trouble to move walkers and tanks through. Hopefully the droids would be having equal trouble. Maybe they wouldn't work either.

"LZ secure," she was informed.

"Copy. Platoon move forward," Teyla replied.

The Platoon marched onward through the ankle deep muddy water and the fog. The muddy swamp soon went to their knees. The place was unsettling to Teyla and her troopers. It was unnerving and she felt her body tense up further. She wasn't usually jumpy, but here she was a bit jumpy. Her boys was equally jumpy because she heard a cough which caused one of the men to jump slightly. He cursed at his brother's cough. They all waited for the coming ambush. The Vorrish would need to be complete idiots to not set up ambushes here. They knew the terrain and since the whole planet-supposedly-looked similar, they knew how to fight here. To fight a guerilla war.

"How are we supposed to fight like this?" Someone around her asked.

"Just keep your eyes and ears open," a Staff Sergeant responded, almost whispering.

"How we suppose to fight an enemy we can't see?"

"It'll be fine," the Staff Sergeant answered.

"You two didn't fight these things back on Kamino," Nypta told both. "The Vorrish prefer fighting in close quarters with melee weapons. Trust me. You stay quiet and on your toes and you'll be fine."

"Yes Captain," both answered.

They stomped on through the muddy water towards their objective. The first objective was a triangle formation of bunkers. They marched forward through the wet muddy swamp towards the location of their target, hoping not to run into a Vorrish ambush.

 **Vor system, planet Vorrina, Venator class Star Destroyer** _ **Glacier**_

Talon jogged into the last gunship that hadn't left the cruisers hangar bay. A Platoon from Echo Company was inside with Sabre.

"Appreciate you didn't leave without me," Talon said casually as the doors closed and the gunship started taking off.

"Wouldn't dream of it general," Edge answered. "Don't want to take the planet without you."

Talon smirked. "Much appreciated." She looked at Sabre. "Spoke with Mace. He and Anakin is assaulting a MRL hideout on Coruscant."

"Hopefully they beat the crud out of those bastards," Sabre declared.

Anakin and Mace had spent the last few weeks chasing the Mandalorian Remnant Legion around Republic space, destroying bases, capturing operatives and gaining information to disable them and prevent the assassinations of Senators Amidala and Organa, not to mention the Supreme Chancellor. As long as the Jedi Order stood tall no one would ever assassinate the Chancellor. Ever.

When they entered the atmosphere the gunships was all developed in the planets darkness. They set down on the dark foggy planet.

Before they landed Talon looked at Sabre. Her padawan looked so eager, kind of like herself, back in the day. That worried her.

The doors retracted and Sabre jumped out first. She stopped and looked at the environment around her. She had heard how it looked but to actually be here was very different. She felt…anxious. She didn't see more than five meters around her. How would she fight someone she couldn't see?

Talon came up on her side as the clones all left their gunships. Soon the little open plain was filling with troops from Echo and Bravo Battalion.

"Keep your mind open," Talon told her. "Listen, and be patient. Everything will be fine." She looked over to Abyss a few paces away. "Commander! I want the Headquarters established ASAP."

"Yes general," the 81st clone Marshal Commander complied.


	25. Chapter 25 Patrolling

Chronicles of Talon Chapter 25 Patrolling

 **379 days after the battle of Geonosis**

 **Vor system, Venator Star Destroyer** _ **Defiance**_

When the Star Destroyer of the 20th Shock Corps-recently renamed the 20th Shock Regiment-returned to normal space over the planet of Vorrina Commander Jal'Kaalar was in the armory. He was putting on the new armor that they were changing to from the galactic marine one. This new armor had a dark green and white color scheme. The officers wore macro binoculars, shoulder armor-also it green-and a blaster proof skirt. Jal'Kaalar had an antennae on the right side of his helmet.

The stubborn clone walked down to the Venator cruisers hangar to join his men. Both Battalions men was preparing for the drop. Captain's Gearhead and Bullseye was waiting for him when he arrived. They both wore the same armor design he did and their brothers marched around in white and dark green armor. A line of pilots in white and phase II helmets walked into the hangar with their helmets under arm.

"Commander, the Regiment is on schedule!" Bullseye told him.

"Keep it that way," Jal'Kaalar ordered harshly. "I want to get to the general on time."

Once they landed they would meet their new jedi general for the first time. General Zataji was already down there fighting. This campaign was the perfect opportunity to show her how skilled the 20th was. As much as they wanted her to prove she was better than General Thedim he felt that they needed to prove themselves too.

"Al'verde," Bullseye said. It was the Mandalorian word for Commander. Bullseye-like Jal'Kaalar-had embraced their Mandalorian heritage. It was something most clones didn't know much or anything about. They had been lucky enough to train under a Mandalorian bounty hunter that taught them the ins and outs of Mandalorian society. At least what he felt was important. The warrior culture. He didn't care for the new _peaceful_ Mandalore. Jal'Kaalar missed him a bit. His name was Atin Blood. Atin meant stubborn or tenacious. He called himself Blood because of his extremely high body count, or so he claimed himself.

"Five minutes from departure," Bullseye informed him.

Jal'Kaalar had originally 577 brothers he had to get planetside to meet up with the general. The original number of clones was 958 but a lot died under Thedim's short command. Needless to say General Thedim had left a bad taste in their mouths but thankfully he and his brothers knew from reports and chitchat with brothers from other units that the absolute majority of jedi was fighters and military leaders. After all, they led the war effort for a reason. Bad luck that they ended up with a bad fruit of the bunch.

Jal'Kaalar made his way to a LAAT and Bullseye and Gearhead did the same, spreading out in different gunships. Their target for touchdown was the HQ of General T'racen's 81st Legion. There was one major HQ and a secondary one planetside. The other was the 7th Sky Corps under General Kenobi's command. It wasn't the entire Corps though, half was on another front with General Skywalker. He liked the new armor for a number of reasons, but number one was definitely the change in command. The Galactic Marine armor was something he and his brothers paired with General-or former now-Thedim. This new armor was a new start and a new general they hopefully could respect, and respected them back. That's what Jal'Kaalar desired the most. A general that respected his men's lives. But General Zataji's file certainly spoke volumes about her experience and he was eager to meet her in person and see her skills and tactical knowledge he didn't see in Thedim.

Time felt it slowed to a bloody crawl on the journey to the HQ. But finally, after twenty minutes the pilot told him they approached the LZ. It sure felt like longer than twenty minutes to him. When they sat down in the LZ Jal'Kaalar ordered Bullseye and Gearhead to organize the Battalions and prepare to march. He himself, headed for the Command center established to meet their new general.

* * *

Meanwhile Zataji hadn't return from a patrol with a Platoon of men and two jedi friends, good old Sabre and her new friend Evelyn, Master Kenobi's newest padawan. They had been delayed due to taking out a Platoon of droids, without casualties by the way. Obi-wan had agreed to let Evelyn temporarily follow an experienced jedi closer to her own age then he was while he harder and more dangerous work.

"I'm sure Kenobi's a great master," Zataji tried coaxing Evelyn into a conversation.

"H-he is," she answered.

 _Ok_ , Zataji thought. Let's try that again.

"I heard Kenobi thinks you're talented."

Evelyn blushed.

"H-he di-did? He d-did?!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't take you on if he didn't believe in you. Can I ask, how skilled are you with a lightsaber?" She arched an eyebrow.

Evelyn looked at the lightsaber handle attached to her waist and fiddled with her fingers anxiously.

"I-I guess I'm decent. Master says I'm pretty good b-but I think he's exaggerating."

Zataji smirked. "Master Kenobi? Exaggerate? Nah." She waved it off as ridiculous. If he says you're good, you're good."

"Y-you think…" she caught herself. "T-thank you master."

Zataji was caught off guard when she called her master.

"I…." she had never had anyone call her that before. Well, Master T'racen did but it didn't count since she was smirking through the whole thing. "…no problem."

She looked back at Sabre. The Twi'lek girl was chatting with the violet striped troopers. For a moment she thought about her new military commission. It would be her first real command by herself. She had commanded up to one Battalion of clones occasionally when Master Zinbali had put her in command. She really wanted to meet the 20th Shock Regiment troopers. All she knew was that her second in command was Commander Jal'Kaalar.

"D-don't you think th-this place is creepy?" Evelyn asked.

Zataji looked at the foggy dark environment and the black trees around them on the path.

"Definitely," she admitted whole-heartedly. "But don't let it get too you. Keep your mind open." That last part sounded like something a Jedi knight might tell a padawan. Maybe she'd make a good master one day. She shook her head at the poor padawan that would get assigned to her in say, a few years maybe.

The next five seconds happened incredibly fast. Zataji acted on pure reaction and didn't think. She activated her yellow lightsaber instinctively and swatted two bolts away. Six Vorrish warriors charged at them with melee weapons at the ready. They didn't scream until they were already visible. Behind them red striped battle droids she recognized as Orion Task Force marked jogged out of the thick and dark vegetation.

"Ambush!" Zataji shouted.

Three clones joined fire in blasting down a charging warrior. He toppled over with smoking holes through his chest.

Sabre and Evelyn drew their green lightsabers and Sabre charged at the enemy while Evelyn held position and kept a defensive stance. She blocked bolts and saw a warrior coming right at her. Sabre focused on the force to guide her lightsaber through the air and managed to cut the warrior in half. It then returned to its master's hand. Evelyn blinked when the warrior fell to the dirt path she stood on.

"Defensive formation!" The Platoon Sergeant shouted. He got his men into positions and forming a circle so they could fire at the droids advancing from all sides.

Zataji brought her lightsaber down at a warriors axe and cutting it apart. It allowed her a change to jab the saber into her enemy's guts. With a swift cut, the female warrior collapsed with a groan of agonizing pain. The Knight turned and leaped at the closest Vorrish and killed him with one quick blow. Swiftly letting her eyes searching the area she found that Sabre killed the remaining Vorrish with Evelyn protecting her back from blaster fire. She noted that two clones were down and four injured but still fighting to the best of their abilities.

"Behind you Zataji!" Sabre alerted her.

It was enough to get Zataji to turn and block a red lightsaber. It, and the user was far too familiar to Sabre. Seyani. Dooku's puppy assassin Sith lady. Both oldest jedi knew who she was instantly, but Evelyn had no idea. She was scared to see a Sith looking woman attacking them. Panic was quickly rising in her mind.

"Lost are you?" Seyani mocked the Arkanian Knight.

"Oh, I'm so glad you found us," Zataji replied sarcastically. "Let me show my gratitude with my lightsaber!"

Seyani pushed her lightsaber away and delivered a strong kick to stagger her for a mere second. Enough to block Sabre's green saber. She leaped through the air with a battle cry. In a blitz maneuver she thrusted and slashed five times in quick succession, but Seyani blocked them all.

She was surprised at the girls speed. The little padawan was strong in the force, clearly.

"This is for my master!" Sabre yelled.

Zataji was back on the offensive and Seyani was forced to fight them both off. Then it was her turn to play offense.

She force pushed the Twi'lek into a tree to temporarily and attacked the Arkanian with all her strength. She cut down a trooper that got to close by pulling him to her and jabbed her saber through him. Zataji was forced backwards as she continued pushing forward. She couldn't get a single attack in. the Zabrak was too skilled when she finally got the advantage.

Then, Zataji was kicked in the head and when tried to sidestep an attack she was cut in the side. She cried out in pain. Ceasing the advantage, Seyani force pushed her backwards and she hit the ground hard. It was time to turn her attention to the Twi'lek.

Sabre was getting back up on her feet and tried to twist the force into an energy ball, but Seyani easily blocked it using her force powers.

"Your master took my hand," she growled. Sabre remembered. It was back on Kamino, just before this coward ran like a kriffin' wimp. "So now I'm taking her second apprentice from her."

"Just try it worm!" Sabre snapped challengingly.

"Oh, I'll do more than try."

She rushed her and swung her lightsaber swiftly. Sabre tried her best but she was too fast and she found herself stumbling over a tree root when forced backwards. She saw the red lightsaber racing down towards her, staring at it in horror for a fraction of a second.

"NO!" Evelyn cried out and gave the Sith everything she got.

She force pushed Seyani off her feet and she flew twenty meters down the dirt path only to land hard. Evelyn then ran to Sabre and kneeled beside her.

"A-are you okay?"

Sabre responded by hugging her tightly for two seconds.

"Okay? You saved my life!" She exclaimed. "I could kiss you!"

Evelyn blushed madly.

"Oh-oh…Ah…" she mustered.

Zataji was back on her feet, clutching her wound with a pained expression.

"We need to get out of here," she told a clone offering to help her.

"Calling it now," the Sergeant complied. They had just cleaned out the last droids.

Sabre ignited her lightsaber again and stared with narrowed eyes on Seyani. She was getting back up. But together, she and Evelyn send her flying with a strong push. Evelyn was remarkably strong in the force. Sabre was both stunned and awed by it.

With the Sith back on her butt Sabre told their troopers, pointing with her green sabre, "Fire!"

They opened a barrage of blue laser. Seyani barely managed to get up in time to swat them away. Swatting it back at them she killed two men. Evelyn and Sabre swatted away incoming bolts after the first was swatted back at them.

Zataji was trying to figure out what they should do. It wouldn't take more than a few minutes for a gunship to get here, probably. But the Sith could easily kill them all in that time if she got the chance. If they were lucky they could hold her with the barrage until help arrived. With luck a gunship was already in the area, but they could not assume that.

"Keep at it!" She shouted. "Don't give the hag a break."

What worried her was that she was too injured to put up a good fight right now and she was a much better duelist than Sabre and Evelyn. Evelyn lacked confidence and Sabre had too much of it. She wished her master was here. Or maybe her best friends. Zee Zana and Sakiko. They could surely kick this bitch's ass. Zee was considered one of the best skilled lightsaber wielders in the Order. Counting that there was about 10,000 jedi in the galaxy and she probably counted among the top fifteen that was impressive. Damn impressive actually. She was only seventeen years old too.

Seyani leaped into the air with the force and down into the midst of troopers. She slashed violently around her, cutting down ten men in two seconds flat.

Sabre ran in and caught her attention. A kick in the chest caused her to fall to the ground and Seyani continued gutting the clones left of the ones Platoon strong force. She force pushed Zataji away when she tried to attack. When Evelyn tried to grab her with the force she scurried out of the way and ran towards her, cutting down two troopers on the way. She dodged the padawan's force push and landed her lightsaber on hers. Evelyn was terrified, standing face to face with the dark force user. Seyani felt her fear and gave a wicked grin, scaring her even more. After two attacks Evelyn had her lightsaber fly from her grip and land in the muck at their feet. The fog was concentrated on the ground, making it impossible to even see ones feet. Before landing the finishing blow she jumped away. For the fraction of a second she was confused, but then a blast hit the ground, shattering it and throwing earth around.

Evelyn looked up to see a gunship hovering. The gunner in the pod sitting in front of the receding door had fired its Composite beam. The clone gunner inside repositioned the pod and fired at Seyani again. She leaped away. A second gunship appeared in the foggy air and hovered a meter from the ground. The doors receded and 212th troopers jumped out.

The first was Commander Cody. He gestured for a trooper with a chaingun.

"Don't let her even catch her breath!"

The clone joined the first gunships barrage with his own. Spraying out bolts in Seyani's direction. He missed but she couldn't stop to do anything. Not even think. Six other orange stripes clones joined his barrage. Other clones helped their wounded 81st brothers inside the LAAT. They had a medical droid waiting to treat them inside.

"Cody!" Evelyn cried out in desperation.

He jogged towards her. He was surprised when she sprinted his way and wrapped her arms around his waist. Halting he wasn't sure what do to at first. Carefully, he remembered that she was a jedi-but still a twelve year old girl. He patted her awkwardly on the back.

"It's…alright Commander," he tried comforting her. "Are you hurt?"

"N-no…"

"We need to get you out of here. Come on."

He guided her back to the LAAT that had no landed completely. Evelyn saw two clones help Zataji into the gunship. Sabre looked a little groggy but she didn't need any help. She helped the Sergeant, now wounded, into the gunship. Evelyn for a moment, thought it was over now, but than three clones flew into her and Cody. Including the gunner.

Seyani attacked again. She slashed through four clones and went for Sabre. After two blows she had to divert her attention to batting away blue bolts from the clones. She glanced up when a third gunship appeared.

"Seriously?" She asked.

To her dismay it halted thirty meters up and opened the doors. Talon leaped out and landed gracefully on the ground, lightsaber ignited and ready. Seyani got a look around. She had a Jedi Master, two padawan's, a Knight and say… forty battle ready clones-not counting the injured. She realized she didn't stand a chance.

She retreated into the forest with Talon chasing after her. After a moment she returned. Cody had just helped Evelyn to her feet.

"She bolted like the coward she is," Talon declared. "Let's get the wounded back to base Commander."

"Yes general," Cody confirmed the order.

* * *

Don't hesitate to leave a review. Let me know what you think.

Also I hope you had a good weekened!


End file.
